


Pleasure Planet

by KrisBen31



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bondage and Discipline, Cages, Chains, Collars, Cuffs, Dark, Dark Romance, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dildos, Domestic Fluff, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Humiliation, Kidnapping, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Spanking, Original Female Characters - Freeform, Original Male Characters - Freeform, Pain, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Protective Kylo Ren, Punishment, Rape/Non-con Elements, Renperor, Sexual Slavery, Slave Training, Smut, Sort Of, Spanking, Stockholm Syndrome, Submission, Suffering, Wedding, Whipping, but the fluff comes later, consensual breeding, dont like dont read, empress consort reader, excessive suffering, force numbing, not for everyone, reader suffers a lot, slave to lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 14:53:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16683691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisBen31/pseuds/KrisBen31
Summary: The first order has won and it established a small planet as a place where female prisoners are brought in to be trained as pleasure slaves. The facility is a secret of course.One side of the planet is a resort for high-officials and the very wealthy to relax and use the trained slaves in whatever way that pleases them.The other side is a training facility where the girls must go through before they are brought to the resort.There they are degraded and made to live as nothing but holes for their masters to fillYou were kidnapped and wrongly imprisoned for being a war prisoner and sent of to the pleasure planet. You go through training and on your first day as a pleasure slave you serve none other than the supreme leader. He takes a liking to you and decided to make you exclusive to him alone.





	1. Kidnapped

You're running. Running as fast as you can. You don't even know who these men are. But they won't stop shooting at you. They're chasing you down the forest. 

There it is. I can see it. My ship is near and soon you'll be able to fly away from them. But then you trip. Losing consciousness the last thing you see are storm troopers picking you up and cuffing you. Then you fall into darkness

When you wake up you're naked. Sitting down on the floor. You're gagged with a bit. You instantly move you arms to cover yourself but their spread out on opposite directions chained by the wrists to the wall. It's warm. But not in an irritating way. You try to stand up but your ankles are chained to the floor as well. You rub your thighs together and then that's when you feel it. There's a dildo inside of you. 

Slowly you feel the discomfort of having it inside of you. You have never had sex before. This is all new to you. This strange feeling of warmth between your legs.

You squirm and start shouting for help. You can't see anything. You kick as far as your legs can and see that you're boxed in. There's no doors or windows in this tiny cement box. The only light you see comes from the top where there is a small hole barely the size of an eye. 

"Helpfff!!!!" It's hard to scream with the bit between your lips. It's restraining your tongue. You slowly start to cry. You feel dehumanized in every way possible. 

Suddenly you hear footsteps and it stops when it's directly over the top of where you are. They lift the top of the cage you're in and the blinding light causes you to squint your eyes. You're crying hard now

"Pleashhh! Helpf meee!" 

"Lookie here guys. We've got ourselves new meat" They laugh. I hear laughter and then

"Well you know the rules. The squadron that captured her gets to have a go at her first"

Go at her? What? What were they talking about? Were they talking about you? You then hear a button being pushed and slowly the floor you are on is elevated together with the wall behind you. You were going up and only now realize that you were being kept underground. You scream for help the moment you see where you are but whoever is there they just laugh at you

_Whip_

"GAHHHHH!" Someone behind you just whipped you

"Shut the fuck up whore! Before I have you whipped all night!" He laughs some more and you just cry begging for mercy as much as you could. But they just whip you more. And it hurts so bad and you realize they'll only stop whipping you if you shut up. So you shut up. 

"There we go. See wasn't so hard. You'll find in pleasure planet that mouths have another purpose other than shouting" You're just sobbing now. What the hell is pleasure planet?

"Don't worry cunt" Another man was talking now. The one in front of you. "You'll be oriented on what your life here in pleasure planet will be like but not before the squadron that caught you gets a taste of that glistening cunt of yours"

You didn't even notice but your pussy was wet. It felt icky and warm and you rubbed your thighs together and somehow it felt good and soon you couldn't stop

"Well would you look at that! The cunt is trying to fuck herself!" They laugh at you again. You immediately stop what you're doing and look around. You're in a field. There are fences around and troopers walking. In the distance you can see other women walking with their hands bound behind them. Gagged with a red ball. There's something hanging off of their nipples and you can even see a dildo inside of their pussy. They're chained together in a straight line by the collars and on each side there are 2 men whipping them. The women are sobbing but they continue their walk. You try to follow where they are being led but soon you are unchained and hoisted up on the shoulder of one of the men

You scream and squirm and try to kick your legs but they just slap your ass repeatedly while they mock you

"You excited for my cock you bitch?"

"Oh I'm gonna fill you up so good!"

That's when you cry more as you realize they're going to fuck you. An entire squadron of storm troopers were going to rape you. They drop you down in a room that's empty except for a pillory. They lock you in there and you cry more and beg for mercy

"Shut up cunt! We each just need to cum once inside of you and you'll be sent off for orientation" You cry even more

"You can cry all you want but it's still going to happen. Hey pass me the whip will ya! Bitch still won't shut up"

They whip you hard. Even when you've lost all the will to cry further they still whip you. After a few more lashes they stop. And you're just there now. Bent over by the waist with you feet chained to the floor spread wide so they can enter your pussy easily. You're pussy still has a dildo in it but you don't dare try to fuck yourself with it. You're wrists and neck are locked in place and there's no way of moving them 

Someone goes to your face and hovers a thumb over your lips. You feel disgusting. He takes off the bit and soon you hear cheers

"Put it in her already!" He laughs and all at once he shoves his massive cock inside your mouth. You're sobbing and he forces you to look up at him. He spits on you and continues to assault on your face. You gurgle and gag and they seem to be amused every time you do

The man grabs your hair and moves your face up and down and you hear moans from him

"Ugh! such a dirty little whore!" 

_whip_

Your mouth opens wider as you try to get through the pain and he uses it as an opportunity to really shove himself down you

"I'm gonna cum bitch!" And then your mouth is filled with something gooey and salty. His cum. He ejaculated in your face. It's disgusting to say the least

"Swallow" He says and you shake your head. You don't want to. It's filthy. You feel filthy

 _Whip_  

"Swallow or you're whipped raw for an entire night"

You sob and eventually swallow. Tears are once again flowing down your face

"That's a good whore... I'm done now men! Go ahead she's yours now!"

Suddenly around 5 men come up to you. One person shoves his cock down your throat and it's back again to that icky feeling of having a big cock down your throat. Then suddenly someone plays with your dildo and you think they're going to remove it and place their cock there but instead they insert it in... oh force

"Oh fuck! Such a tight ass" He slaps you hard on the ass he entires your little hole there. It hurts! Force it hurts and you cry as someone simultaneously fucks your mouth. 

Then you feel hands grope your breasts. They're slapping it around and pinching your nipples and you can't do anything but sob. Another finger toys with your body. You find that they're flicking your clit. You can't help but moan in the sensation

"The bitch is enjoying herself!" Laughter once again fills the room

Soon enough all men cum either in your mouth or pussy. You're sore, spent, and filthy, after the whole ordeal. 

"You took it well, bitch" 

_Whip_

You groan and soon someone takes you out of the pillory. Your hands are bound behind you and your bit is placed back in your mouth. Ankle chains make it hard for you to walk but someone whips you to walk as another man leads you by a leash attached to a collar they placed around your neck. You feel so humiliated. You see other men walking around you as you exit back into the field. 

You enter a large building and a clean room inside. There's a holo projector in the front and they force you to kneel in the center of the room. Your collar is connected to a chain that hangs on the ceiling so you can't even lay your head down on the floor to rest. The men give you one more whip and then leave you alone in the room

You hear indistinct chatter outside the door and then suddenly a handsome man enters with wavy hair. He looks good but you doubt he'll be good to you

"Well hello there..." You're shocked at how welcoming he is

"My name is Poe. I used to be resistance... until they lost at least. First Order re educated me though and I can see now how wrong I was to fight for the wrong side. I'm out now and they gave me a job and it's this right here. I'm sorry you're probably confused what this whole place is but you see this is where female prisoners of war goes. Or where female slaves are sold to at a very good price. Or any runaways from the first order regime. That of course includes you. This is called pleasure planet"

You rattle your hands a bit and start crying

"Look you can cry all you want but I'm pretty sure the squadron that caught you already showed you that tears won't help. I'm in charge of this side of the planet. The training side. And this is where you'll be until we can see you're ready to be sent to the other side: the resort. Here you'll be trained to be a good whore slave. You can forget about your previous life now because that doesn't exist anymore. Once you're done with training you'll be sent to the resort where high ranking officers and a select few wealthy people can enjoy you. We need to keep our men happy you know. And you're vital to that happiness. All you whores are"

You were sobbing helplessly now. You want to go home. You weren't a war prisoner or a slave!

"I know this is a lot to take into but just focus on being a good whore and soon you'll see it can be rewarding. Otherwise... well we have the best ways of punishing naughty slaves here. Death is not an option. You will be made to whore your body out as we see fit regardless of all the tears that comes out of your eyes"

"You'll be sent of to training now. It's hard but soon you'll get used to it. You sleep in separate cages so you and the other slaves won't be able to pleasure each other in your sleep. That dildo inside of you will remain there until you're in the resort. Every morning you are whipped before breakfast then you are assigned to one trooper who will delegate you to do demeaning tasks. You'll basically be their personal pet for the day. Then again you're whipped before lunch time. And you get one hour of rest in the middle of the day. One hour is all and you'll be kneeling and locked in a pillory while you're resting. No one is allowed to whip or fuck you during this time but troopers are allowed to play with your body as they see fit"

He sits down on a chair and pours himself a drink. You realize now that you're thirsty. He sees and pours the water to your mouth. Not all the water goes inside as the bit stops it but you take in every drop that you can

"Now where was I? Oh yes. After your hourly rest you're taken with the other girls to be trained to suck a cock. Then after that you return to your assigned trooper where they usually fuck you in the pussy using a dildo. That's usually also the only time you will be allowed to cum. You are definitely not allowed to cum during training hours. If you're caught we're going to insert a plug in your ass that makes you squirm bad with itch. While it's in you you'll be paraded around the entire facility while pulling a cart with your assigned trooper riding it. You wouldn't want that would you?"

You don't reply and he doesn't seem to mind

"Of course not. And then of course you get whipped again before dinner. After dinner you're put on lottery with the other whores of the facility. 5 every day are chosen to be the pleasure slaves of the heads of the facility. There are 10 including me so you spend the night with us if you're chosen. Otherwise you're placed back in your cages and this all repeats the next day until we find you are ready to serve in the resort. I won't ask you if you're ready. You should know by now that your consent doesn't matter to us so some troopers will take you now and you'll be put back in your cage since it's already night time soon. You'll start officially tomorrow."

He stood up and went to you and assessed you for a bit before turning around and leaving the room

This was it. This was you're life now. But you had to look for a way to run. You had to. If not then you'd still make the best out of the situation. Maybe you could try your best to get to the resort fast. And maybe there you can convince someone to help you. But you had to get to the resort. You had to complete your training. 

 

 


	2. Training The Whore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's your first day of being trained and you realize how tormenting the situation is

You wake up to the sound of chains clinking. There's movement up above you. You're trapped once again in the same position as yesterday after you've been kidnapped. The cage is moving up again and you can see it's morning. 

 

There's a man waiting for you up in the field and you try to cover your naked self but the chains that spread your arms up and wide prevent you from doing so. Exactly like yesterday. You haven't eaten yet and your stomach starts to grumble.

 

"Hungry eh? Well whores can't eat until they've been whipped. Usually 3 whips would do. Sometimes the trooper who handles the whipping goes up to 5 depending on the whore. So you better be alert"

 

Your shaking your head no at him and the bit in your mouth is starting to hurt. You sob a little. You know you have to cooperate if you ever want to leave this wretched planet but at the same time you don't want to be trained like some animal for the amusement of first order pigs

 

"They always cry on their first day huh?" Another guy comes in to talk with the man who was just speaking with you

 

"First day? The sobs don't usually stop til the second week. One week if you're a fighter. And I have a feeling this one's a fighter. Aren't ya you little whore?"

 

You sob more and try to rattle the chains that have locked you in place

 

"This one here gave us a run when we tried to catch her. Almost would've lost her if she hadn't tripped. Dumb bitch probably thought she could've actually escaped"

 

He kicked your knees apart and start at the dildo in your sex

 

"Have you been fucking yourself last night? Usually hard at first but I've seen some of the other whores manage to find the right angle to fuck themselves with it. You can try all you want but only us troopers got the prints to take that thing off of your cunt"

 

He kneels so that you’re both now in the same eye level. You try to avoid his eyes by looking down.

 

Suddenly he takes 2 of his fingers and puts it in your mouth. It’s hard at first because the bit is stopping him from putting it all the way in. But eventually he does and he goes in deep making you gag

 

The guy behind him just laughs as tears start to form in your eyes. Soon he takes the now wet fingers and snakes it down your body until it meets your clit. You whimper as he starts to rub it fast.

 

You try to resist humping back at his finger but it’s hard and soon you give in with a moan to match. And he clearly looks pleased at your sight. But he doesn’t say anything. Just smirks at you

 

With his other hand he begins to tap on your dildo. You want to grind at it now. He tapping it in and out by just a few centimeters but it’s enough to make your cunt go tighter and tighter around it.

 

“See all of you slaves try to deny it at first but as soon as this juicy clit of yours is rubbed down you start to show the true whores that you all are”

 

You whimper trying to find a way to avoid his fingers but there’s no escape. Not when your arms are bound tight over your head and your ankles are chain to the floor.

 

To your right you can see a line of girls just as you had seen yesterday. The scene is still shocking as it was yesterday.

 

A line of 20 girls all chained up together through links that connect them by their collars. Their hands are bound behind them making their breasts pop out. Just like you there have bits intheir mouths, dildos in their cunts, and ankle chains that are only loose enough for them to walk slowly

 

“Hey! Get that bitch in line now so we can have this batch whipped. These whores need their breakfast and I can only fuck their tight little assholes once they’ve eaten!”

 

That guy whips the girl in the front who he leads by a chain attached to her collar and she moves forward to where you are, forcing the girls behind her to move as well.  

 

Those in the front have clearly been here for a while now. Their faces are stoic and their eyes are cast downwards as if they’ve been used to the humiliating state that their in. And as you look to the back it’s a clear opposite. The girls there a crying and sobbing. They must be new just like you.

 

And this only makes you wonder exactly how long does one stay here before they get used to things. You’re too lost in your thoughts that you don’t notice you’re already being unchained from your spot and being transferred to the back of the line.

 

Before you know it you’re just like them now. All of you are in the same state of pain and humiliation.

 

“Look at this whore fuck herself!” One of the guys in charge of whipping the girls in place goes to the girl in front of you and starts to laugh

 

A guy comes up and he looks like he’s in charge

 

“What’s happening here?”

 

Some guy behind you steps forward

 

“Probably my fault. I removed her dildo in and out and rubbing her clit fast this morning when I woke her up. I stopped before she could cum though. I guess that’s what she’s doing”

 

You hear them laugh at her. She’s sobbing. Humping her waist up and down trying to mimic a good fuck. After a while she’s whimpering as she squirms and rubs her thighs together. It’s agonizing look at her. She’s obviously just trying to look for the release that she’s been denied

 

“Well you best not be cumming now whore. You know very well what happens when you cum on training hours. You’ll just be giving the trooper assigned to you a good ride. Literally” And all the men laugh

 

I can see she’s trying hard not to create friction after the comment the guy made. She knows now that cumming would not be worth it.

 

_Whip_

 

My ass is suddenly lashed by a whip from behind me. It hurt and I hear a whip in the front as well. The whip signals me to start walking now. As the girl in the front is tugged harshly by the chain we all move.

 

It’s hard to walk bare feet with chains around your ankles. But as you saw a while ago when a girl was whipped hard for being too slow, you dare not get left behind.

 

As you walk further to the other side of the field you see 20 poles lined up. There are girls there screaming in pain and sobs. They’re hands are chained above their heads on the pole. Their collars are linked to the pole as well making it impossible to look behind at the person whipping them. And their ankles are chained to the foot of the pole as well. At that you find out that you could never be able to swerve away from the whip.

 

And that’s exactly how they want it. You in one place ready to receive your morning whippings whether you like it or not

 

You hear 3 whips and no more per girl. But for some, maybe around 8, they receive 5 lashes in their back. Just like what Poe said in the orientation.

 

All the other girls are sobbing now just waiting for the others to be finished whipping. And some of the girls in front of you are crying too. But you just keep your eyes cast downward.

 

They can whip you all they want but you will escape. You promise this to yourself.

 

The girls chained to the poles are removed at once and are placed back in line just like you are right now. Then they’re led away to what you can assume is where they’ll have their breakfast.

 

As you look closely you can see that there is one trooper whipping you per 4 girls.

 

_Whip_

 

You subconsciously jerk forward as someone removes you from the line to be chained to the pole. You’re being placed the exact same way as the girls who were just whipped.

 

Soon you think to yourself. Soon you’ll meet the whip too.

 

“Ok men! Give these whores a good run. Don’t be shy to give them more if you think they need to wake up.”

 

The man in charge claps his hands together in a tight manner and then

 

_Whip_

Agonizing. The pain is immense and you shout so hard behind your bit. Oh it hurts. It definitely hurts. The whip hits your ass and you know it’s going to leave a mark

 

Then the 3 girls beside you are whipped in a similar fashion. You rest and try to regain strength to carry on as they’re being whipped. But it’s over all to fast as once again

 

_Whip_

 

The whip hits your back now and your crying now. Crying so hard as the girls beside you

 

“Pleaseee! Stop!!!!” You shout

 

“Trooper! Give that girl 5. She knows better than to talk”

 

“Yes sir!”

 

You hold on tight to the chains on your wrist and you try to endure the pain. You’re biting the bit so hard as you fail to hold back the sobs

 

_Whip_

You find that you can’t even cry anymore. You’ve cried too much

 

Everyone except for you and a few girls beside you are done being whipped. Now that all the others are done the person whipping you focuses on you only.

 

_Whip_

 

_Whip_

One lash right after another. He whips you furiously without care and now you’re just standing there limp. Hanging onto the chains on your wrist.

 

It’s so hard to stand up as your back is so sore but you have no choice. You just stay there.

 

You see in front of you around 20 girls are once again waiting for their turn to be whipped. Force how many of us are there? You think to yourself

 

Hands are on you trying to unchain you and put you back in line and before you know it you’re being marched down again to the same place as the girls before you were led to.

 

You can hear there’s crying from more girls who weren’t crying before the whip hit our backs. Including you. Those at the front have tears in the corners of their eyes but they’re not a sobbing mess like you and the other girls in the back of the line.

 

Focus you think. Just focus. And soon you’ll be out of here

 

Then you see before you girls kneeling on the ground eating with their mouths. Their hands are still tied behind their backs but the bit has been temporarily removed. Their collars are linked to some hoop in the ground, as are the ankle chains.

 

This is to keep us in place. Obviously.

 

There are 2 bows in front of each girl. One with water and the other with food. All around them there are troopers with whips ready to hit a girl who dares disobeys or goes out of line.

 

For some, tears are obviously getting mixed into their food. It’s hard not to cry after what you just went through. And now you’re thinking that there’s 2 more rounds of that later. You can only sob more at the thought.

 

You’re placed in a similar way as the girls who are eating on the ground. Then some worker is putting 2 bowls in front of you as well

 

“Eat!” One trooper says and you follow suit as all the other girls beside you are eating as well. It was humiliating to say the least. To be eating like an animal with your mouth. But you were very hungry and the food was good at least.

 

Once you were done you were shoved into the care of one trooper. This is the trooper I’m going to be assigned to for the rest of the day, you think to yourself.

 

He kicks you down on the ground and now you’re on your hands and knees. He tugs at the leash just to give you more discomfort

 

“That’s how you’ll be walking for the rest of the day, understood? I want you to nod now. I don’t want to hear that stupid cunt voice of yours. Mouths are only going to be used to suck my cock alright?”

 

He slaps you in the ass which makes you jump a bit and you immediately nod. Your back was still sore from the whippings so it was best not upset him and give him cause to slap you.

 

“Come on now. I think I’m going to fuck you in the ass now”

 

He locks you in a pillory like the one yesterday and soon he’s fucking your ass. You scream in pain but he only laughs at this. He doesn’t rub your clit to at least make the fucking more bearable. But it’s all for the best you think. If he rubbed your clit you’d cum. And you definitely didn’t want an itchy plug up your ass. And you most definitely did not want to be pulling a cart with a disgusting trooper riding it.

 

For the next few hours he just uses your body like it was nothing. He plays with your breasts. Sucks on them and forces you to moan. He puts you on all fours and makes you run laps around with other girls and their troopers.

 

They have whips with them for girls who don’t cooperate and they even bet which girl can crawl fast. You lose twice in their messed up race and he shoves a cock down your throat every time you come in last.

 

Soon enough it was time for your mid day whippings. You started crying again but he just teased your clit every time he heard you sob so you always tried to not sob.

 

You were put in the same place as a while ago for the morning whippings. It was equally as agonizing but at least this time you only got 3.

 

Then came lunch. You didn’t know how hungry you were until the food was placed in front of you. You forgot you ran so many laps as men shouted at you to go fast. It was dehumanizing to say the least. The trooper in charge of you kept fucking your ass even when you thought he was so spent already

 

After eating lunch in the same fashion as you ate breakfast the trooper in charge of you brought you to the pillories again. They were in the middle of the field but at least there was shade.

 

There you were made to kneel as was told to you by Poe. There were some girls crying and some girls who were just happy enough to sleep. You wondered what you’d do.

 

You found the wind relaxing so you slept in your kneeling position. It was good for a while until some troopers went up to you and started groping you

 

“New meat” One guy said

 

“I’m gonna fuck that cunt soon when she gets to the resort. I bet she’s all wet down there”

 

They stopped soon but it only left you with a few minutes of rest time now. You only had one hour per day.

 

You were brought on all fours again and tugged by the chain leash of your collar by the same trooper assigned to you. He brought you to a building where other girls were kneeling in 3 rows. There were probably 10 girls per row. There was a thin pole in front of each girl and while they’re hands were tied behind their back they sucked on a dildo that was attatched to the pole.

 

Every now and then a trooper would go to some of the girls and take a hold of their hair and really shove the dildo inside of them

 

“You’ll be doing this for an hour, whore”

 

He chains you in one of the rows and soon the guy in charge there comes up to you and places the dildo in your mouth and he slaps your ass hard ordering you suck

 

You suck hard and you don’t even think to stop. You see what happens when you pause from sucking when a girl does exactly that and gets whipped hard until she sucks again.

 

All around you there are more sobs and the guy in charge only goes and checks up on you once to really shove the dildo in hard and make you gag. He laughs at you and only lets you go back to sucking the dildo freely when he sees tears form in your eyes

 

“That’s a good whore”

 

He teases you and kicks you in the back forward and the movement makes the dildo in your cunt move deeper a bit making your mouth open wide trying to hold a moan

 

After the one hour all girls go back to their assigned troopers where they have to suck his cock and make him cum twice before she can rest her mouth. There was so much cum in your mouth after this even when he made you swallow. You reeked of him now and you just sobbed as he mercilessly made you take his entire length in your mouth

 

He laughed at you once you were all done

 

“Now comes the favorite part of all the whores”

 

He takes you by the leash and bends you over a table. Your breasts hit the table hard and immediately he takes the dildo out with a quick click of a button and your mouth goes so wide at the pleasure of it all.

 

Soon he’s fucking you with it. Shoving it in and out of you repeatedly. After a few whimpers from your mouth he’s attacking your clit with his fingers that are all slimy from the cum he gathered in your cunt.

 

You know very well not to talk. You’ve learned this the hard way but getting whipped repeatedly the past few hours so you moan as loud as you can as you try to beg for release

 

“The whore wants to cum ey? … Go ahead you bitch!”

 

He slaps you in the ass once and that’s all it took for you to cum. You moaned so loud as you came. Once you were done writhing on the dildo he places it back inside and and locks it in place with a button

 

“That’s all the pleasure you’re going to get today whore”

 

The sun was down once you were done. It was getting cold now. Again you got whipped before dinner and though you really want to sleep now, even if you slept all chained up, you couldn’t because you remembered that there was still a lottery for those who would spend their time with the heads of the facility. You whimper at the thought

 

You were all made to stand up and chained together as if you were in line like this morning and then Poe went out in the front of all you girls and started pressing buttons that showed the unlucky girls who were going to be fucked by them

 

One by one the girls were brought forward. Some were crying and some were accepting of their fate.

 

Luckily you weren’t chosen and you were just put back in your cage. Chained once again. And lowered down under the ground before someone covered the top. Once you knew the day was completely over you cried for perhaps an hour. Just thinking of how pathetic you looked in your humiliating state.

 

You practically cried yourself to sleep. Waiting for a repeat of the day

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter of training and the girl is brought to the resort


	3. Repitition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally released to the resort. But it wasn't easy. It's been two months. 2 months of torment. We get a glimpse of those 2 months before you are sent to the resort

You’ve been in the training facility for two months now. You’re not exactly sure the exact number of days. You lose count every now and then but you know it’s at least been two months

 

Your days are repetitive. The day before is the same as the day that comes after.

 

In the morning you get whipped and then breakfast.

 

You’re assigned to a trooper that relentlessly torments you in every way possible. He teases your ass hole, your cunt, your mouth, your breast, your clit, and he slaps you like your nothing.

 

Every now and then the troopers gather to make you and the other girls race on your hands and legs. It’s humiliating to the say the least

 

After that you get whipped again before having your lunch

 

Then your 3rdfavorite part of the day- you rest. Sure you’re kneeling while locked in a pillory when you rest but you love every bit of it. Even when troopers grope you while you’re resting it’s not as bad as before anymore. There are new girls so they usually focus on them

 

Every other day a girl leaves to go to the resort too. And that’s what keeps you going. The hope of getting to the resort.

 

So you wince and you sob through the pain. Just thinking of your escape. You don’t have the specifics figured out yet, but all you know is that you’re not going to spend the rest of your life as some animal

 

That’s all you are to them. An animal with 3 holes to fuck. They only get to use 2 but the dildo in your pussy reminds you that all 3 holes are being used all the same. You haven’t even heard your name in a long time. It’s maddening that none of them calls you by name. Just whore, bitch, cunt, slave… really anything that puts you in your place below them. But never your name.

 

After that hour of resting you learn how to suck cock. The men in charge there says every good whore should know how to take a man’s cock in their mouth. At first you try to resist doing it. All their cocks are horrible and they always gag you. Always. They make you swallow their cum all the way. But sometimes when they’re feeling it, they just take their cock and spill their seed all over their face. And that’s when you think that it’s better to swallow it. So you swallow without complaint.

 

Then your 2ndfavorite part of the day. You hate yourself for this. Absolutely hate it. But after being worked all day- pleasuring others while yourself are being denied that same pleasure, you learn to love this part of the day. This is the part where they take out the dildo from your pussy and drive it in and out repeatedly so you’re fucking that dildo.

 

You’re fucking it hard. You probably learned to love it and actually really enjoy cumming after the first week. If the trooper is enjoying watching you go tight around the dildo they make you cum twice. And they even rub your clit if you moan to their liking.

 

So you give them a good show. You want to cum. You need to cum. And the only way you actually can enjoy the act is when you give them a good show. Otherwise they leave you there writhing over the table or over their lap or even on the floor. Searching for that release that they’ll never give you.

 

After that they play around with you more before your nightly whippings before dinner.

 

The lottery that comes after scares you. At first you were scared of being picked. But after finally being chosen once and realizing you’re placed in better conditions for that night you spend with the heads of the facility, you pray to the force every night that you’re chosen.

 

You’ve probably been chosen around 8 times throughout you’re whole stay. You remember the first time you cried so hard that Poe had to whip you hard until you stopped. You only stopped when he shoved his thick cock down your throat

 

The girls that are chosen are brought in to the rooms of the officers. Poe said there are 10 of them but you don’t pleasure 2 at once. The men divide their time. The first half of the night you’re with one officer and the second you’re with another.

 

This is what surprises you the most. They aren’t rough with you. They’re soft even. They fuck your ass and mouth gently and you even do some cuddling every now and then. They give you treats when they have some with them. They let you sleep in their beds the whole night until you have to be taken to be whipped.

 

On those mornings after being chosen you find yourself being just like the girls in the front of the line during your first day. Eyes cast downward with a face blank of expression. Completely accepting of their humiliating state.

 

Poe tells you this one night that you’re chosen that they actually use this night as basis if a girl is ready to go to the resort or not. So you work on that. You’re determined as ever to give them a good show

 

This is where you realize that in the resort you’re going to be pleasuring clients in the same way these officers are using you. So you have to make sure they’re satisfied. The sooner you prove that to them the sooner you’re off to the resort

 

Every now and then an officer from the resort visits for an inspection. They go around just tormenting the girls really.

 

You cum during training hours during one of these inspections.

While the trooper assigned to you isn’t looking they rub your clit hard making you go so wet and hard. You want to cum soon. You try your best not to. You don’t ever want to cum. The punishment is too much.

 

You wriggle and writhe trying to hold your peak. You sob as that’s the only way you can beg. You’re not allowed to talk after all.

 

But the trooper assigned to you has been gone for too long. You give in and cum all over his fingers while he taps on the dildo in your pussy. You’re spent. Utterly spent.

 

Then the officer reprimands you for cumming and calls back the trooper assigned to you so that he can punish you. You’re a sobbing mess when the trooper comes back. You beg behind your bit to be allowed to explain but he’s not having any of it.

 

While the officer laughs at your predicament you’re brought to the pillories to kneel once again. Then you’re whipped hard. When the trooper feels satisfied at the stripes you’re bearing he takes a plug with a slimy tip. It’s inserted to you’re ass without warning.

 

He stares at your shaking body as he waits for the effect to rush in. Soon enough you feel it. It burns your ass. Then it’s suddenly itching. Then it’s back again to this burning sensation. You squirm and writhe and sob further as you try to withstand the torment

 

The trooper then stands you up and you realize now that the plug is attached to a long chain. That long chain is linked to something that looks like a cart but it has a seat. Your wrists that are bound behind you are also chained to that cart, as well as your collar too. The trooper sits down on that seat and that’s when you realize what you’re made to do

 

He grabs a whip and hits you hard

 

_Whip_

 

It’s a signal for you to go forward. As you stomp your feet on the ground trying to get through the pain, there’s a crowd of troopers and girls looking at you for their amusement. They’re cheering and calling you a cum slut. They all clearly know what you did for deserving such a punishment

 

He makes you go do this until it’s time for your nightly whippings. You don’t even get to cum on your dildo. You cry through it all and bite hard on your bit. That’s all you can though. You have to walk at a steady pace otherwise he whips you. But it’s so hard with that burning plug up your ass

 

When they take it off and unchain you from the cart you’ve been pulling all afternoon they insert ointment in your ass that takes the pain away. It’s the most soothing thing you’ve ever tried. The pain is immediately gone without only the faint memory of itch coming in every now and then, but it’s nothing that bothers your

“This is what whores get when they get too excited” The officer that caused your painful predicament said to you. And you sob once more

 

This happens to you only twice. You’ve learnt your lesson well after all. Even if it wasn’t your fault to begin with. You do your best not to cum.

 

This one night that you’re pleasuring Poe after being chosen in the lottery he kisses you on the forehead and tells you to rest well on the bed

 

You look to him with confusion

 

“I’m releasing you to the resort tomorrow morning. You’ve done well, whore”

 

You tear up when you hear those words and he just hushes you and lets you lean on his chest in his bed.

 

“Do well, slave. Do well…”

 

This was it. Finally, all your pain and suffering. Every time you endured torment. It all led to this. You were finally going to the resort. Now you plan your escape.

 


	4. The Resort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You get to the resort and learn how things work there. Finally you are auctioned off to your very first customer

You’re woken up by Poe the next day. You were mentally preparing yourself for your morning whipping when you noticed that Poe was leading you another way. That’s when you remembered what he said do you last night. That you were going to the resort.

 

Your mind is alert all of a sudden. You remember how the whole night you were thinking of what to expect when you got there and how you planned your escape. You knew how to fly ships but only small ones and so far you’ve only flown old models. If you’re only way out was to fly a new model, then you’d need to learn on the spot or just wing it.

 

You’re placed in a bare room with a large mirror and you’re chained in a manner that forms your body into an X. You’re standing up in the center of the room still with the bit in your mouth and dildo in your cunt.

 

Your ass is sore from fucking 2 men last night but you don’t focus that much on it. You’re too busy thinking of all the ways you could escape. You haven’t thought about it that much these past 2 months. Instead you were simply trying to get through the pain. But now you were back to your old self- at least a bit.

 

Suddenly a girl and a man enters. The girl is clothed, she’s wearing a simple outfit, but that alone tells you she’s not a slave like you. She doesn’t have a collar, bit and dildo. Definitely not a slave.

 

The girl is holding with her a large bag and the man just sits in the corner watching you. The girl comes up to you and assesses your body. She gropes your breast a bit and tests how you react to her touch.

 

“Good body don’t you think?”

 

The man just grunts

 

“Well I think it’s lovely… and would you look at that pussy”

 

She goes right ahead and inserts her finger. Squeezing it inside your pussy together with the dildo inside. You feel your cunt stretching as she forces her finger in. You moan and she just chuckles

 

“Yes… that’s right. Such a good whore”

 

She slaps your breast making you whimper and she goes to her bag to get something from it

 

“I brought you something nice. We gotta make sure you look good on your first day after all. Why with a cunt like that you’re sure to fuck lots of guys tonight. Or maybe just one who’s rich enough to keep you for himself”

 

She approaches you with a sheer dress and nods to the man in the corner. The man stands up and unchains you and gathers you in his arms making you face the mirror to talk huskily in your ear.

 

“You try to move more than I allow you to and you’re staying here in the training facility as my pet for the rest of your life. You understand, bitch?”

 

You nod getting scared at the thought. He slaps your ass

 

“Good”

 

Now you’re unchained. You still have the collar on but no more ankle chains and cuffs on your hands. The bit and dildo are still there but you just focus on finally having some weight off of you. It feels so good to say the least

 

You stay put as the girl puts the dress on you. It’s silky soft but you can still see through a bit. It doesn’t matter. After being naked for 2 whole months you’d take anything. The dress was loose but it hugged your ass and made your breasts stand out.

 

“There… very pretty”

 

The girl was circling you as she continued to talk

 

“That dildo in your cunt is going to be removed there in the resort. The boys there have a whole show of it. I’m sure a whore like you is going to enjoy that. We don’t usually put make up on you unless a customer requests so there’s really no need to bother with that. I know your baths here have been rough. Being hosed down with cold high pressure water like the animals you are but when you get to the resort they’re going to clean you up good and make sure there’s no trace of the roughness of the facility left in your body”

 

The guy went back to you and took out the bit in your mouth. You stretched your jaw. It felt good having it free even when you’re not eating. You sigh in contentment. Suddenly his rough hands take you by your arm and brings you out of the room.

 

He’s walking you out to a hangar where there’s a small ship. Inside the ship is a small cage on the corner. He shoves you into the cage where you crouch down and rest your head on your knees. It’s so small that you can’t even stand up straight.

 

“Won’t be long now, bitch. You’ll have your breakfast and bath when you get to the resort and then they’ll start the bidding for that cunt of yours to eager customers”

 

The trip is indeed quick. Just 15 minutes in and you’re already in the resort. You’re taken out of the cage and at first your blinded by the light but slowly you start to see clearly. The resort is grand. It’s so luxurious you can see gold outlining the building. Endless parades of fountains and gardens spread throughout the planet. Pools of clear waters and men lounging in expensive outfits with girls dressed in fine clothes following them around and catering to their every need.

 

You are stunned to say the least. Guess the customers here pay a lot since they’re treated like no less than royalty.

 

You’re brought out of your daze as the man who escorted you out of the ship grabs a hold of your hand and ushers you inside one of the buildings. The marble tiles are so clean you can see your reflection.

 

You don’t see any customers around, mostly just personnel in uniforms so you assume this is the back part where they keep the slaves. You’re led inside a room with a plush leather couches and tables inside. The room is big with wide windows that offer you a view of the gardens outside where the flowers fill it with colors.

 

The man makes you kneel in front of one of the couches

 

“Put your hands on the back of your neck. Clasp them together.”

 

You instantly do as your told. You’d very much rather do as he asked than have him put you back in cuffs.

 

“Good. Now wait here like a good bitch. Someone will come in shortly”

 

He exits the room and your left there alone. You don’t move around out of fear that there are cameras watching you but that doesn’t stop you from roaming your eyes. Taking in the beauty of the room. You assume the whole resort is as expensive looking as this one.

 

“Ah… there’s our new girl! Poe has given me nothing but good reviews”

 

A girl’s voice startles you from behind you. You don’t dare turn around and just wait for her to come into your view.

 

She sits on the couch your facing and you look to the floor. You notice she is wearing beautiful heels and a loose dress that looks like it was made out of the finest material. She takes your chin softly and picks it up so you could look at her face.

 

Her face is pretty and she has such a warm smile on her face. Her blonde hair flows all the way to her breasts and she smells so good

 

“This must be a lot to take in. All the girls are always confused when they first see the resort. Grand isn’t it?”

 

She lets go of your chin and now she’s crossing her legs looking out of the window as she continues to talk to you

 

“Training must’ve been hard. I won’t insult you by saying otherwise. But it’s all worth it- you’ll see. The men here like their girls pliant. Skin soft. And body fairly full, so you’ll be treated well. In fact, I’d even say you’d be spoiled”

 

You’re really confused right now. You thought you were just going to be a sex slave here and now she’s saying you’re going to be spoiled?

 

“You’ll still have to obey every order we give you. We count every time you show disobedience. This can be small or very serious acts, but either way they’ll be counted. If you reach 10 strikes you’re sent back to the facility. And trust me when I say that they treat those who have been sent back in much harsher conditions”

 

You shiver at the though of returning there. Just being able to walk without chains on your ankles and wrists is already such a freedom that you would never take for granted

 

“So you see it’s really simple. You obey and in return you’ll be treated well. All girls here even enjoy giving themselves to their customers. Some have become favorites and are called for by name. The customers you serve are either very wealthy or have a high rank in the first order military so they won’t be as rough as those rowdy troopers”

 

She’s looking straight into your eyes now

 

“I don’t want any trouble do you hear me? It’s either you stay here as a good slave or you go back to the facility to those rowdy troopers…”

 

She stares at you. Making sure you get the message clear. Then she’s back to that cheerful smile of hers and goes back into explaining

 

“So… you’ll be shown to your rooms. We group you girls by 4. You go by shifts and right now you’re assigned to work at nights. Most new girls are assigned by night. But later on you’ll change by being simply a server on the afternoons or mornings.”

 

Server? You think to yourself. Does this mean it wont all be sex?

 

“Yes yes I know what you’re thinking. It won’t be a fuck parade for you forever dear. Sometimes you just need to stand there with your pretty dress and serve these men. They’ll grope you and bend you over their lap so they can play with their ass while you serve but you wont always be made to fuck them”

 

The thought relieves you to say the least. At least you’ll have a bit of sanity in how your body is treated

“Now after you’re dressed in your quarters you’ll be escorted for the auction. Just go along with how the servants guides you and again… Do not disobey. You might even find tonight a pleasant affair”

 

You cringe inside at the thought of your pussy being auctioned as a pleasant affair. She chuckles at you

 

“Oh you’ll do just fine…. But before I forget…”

 

She goes to the side and grabs something. When she comes back you see it’s a needle gun and she sticks it against your neck

 

“I’m inserting a micro device that’ll track you and record everything you say. Don’t even bother trying to take it off. Within 24 hours if it’s not sensed to be within the perimeters it’s release a poisonous toxin that’ll make you suffer a slow and painful death. And when I say slow and painful. I mean really slow and painful.”

 

You gulp at the thought. And then you feel a sting in your neck as she injects you

 

“There you go. Now… oh yes!”

 

She goes to your back and unfastens your bit. You flex your jaw and let your tongue loose in your mouth

 

“You won’t be needing that anymore. Our customers like to talk to slaves… and there are the occasional customers that prefer the mouth over the cunt”

 

She chuckles once again and it’s so care free the way she talks about it

 

“I’m in charge by the way of all the new girls that come in. And I have with me an enforcer all the time who sees to the punishment of slaves for every strike they have for disobedience. Most of the girls here get around 3 strikes in their first month before they stop getting it at all. You’ll find, that is if ever you are disobedient, that punishment here can still be as unpleasant as in the facility. But honestly I don’t see why you unruly slaves have to be so ungrateful. You’ll want for nothing her really.”

 

She takes you chin again

 

“You’re quiet aren’t you. Then again I guess most girls are on their first day. Adjusting without the bit and what not. You are to address me as mistress and men as masters. Always address them as such. Understand”

 

You have wide eyes as you’re still grappling with the fact that you’ll actually be allowed to talk here. She notices your hesitation and hardens the grip on your chin

 

“Yes, mistress!”

 

“There… very good slave. You’ll be assigned a new name later. I don’t ever want to hear your old name understood. You’ll hear your new name later in the auction. Now put your hands down and stand up”

 

You slowly do as your told. You think it’s a trap but find out it’s not.

 

“Yes… lovely indeed.”

 

 She picks up a bell on a table and rings it and then a girl wearing a pretty dress comes in

 

“This is Cassy she will escort you to your room and help you settle in”

 

Cassy steps up beside you and smiles to the mistress before getting on her knees to kiss the slippers of the mistress. She then kneels up right and puts her hands behind her neck just like you did before

 

“Mistress I am your slave and I am here to serve you”

 

The mistress pets Cassy’s hair a bit and then gestures Cassy to stand up and nods at her. Cassy takes her hands down and speaks

 

“Mistress is this her?”

 

“Yes Cassy. Take her in. Give her a good bath, the best clothes you can find in the wardrobe for the auction, and help her with anything she needs to be settled in. Teach her about how to properly greet her masters and how to behave in the resort. Inform her of how punishments go whenever she gets a strike as well. I don’t want any forms of disobedience.”

 

“Yes, mistress. Your slave will do as you command”

 

Cassy does the same thing she did to the mistress as she got here and kisses her feet before standing up and taking you by your hand. You’re confused as to whether you should do the same thing

 

“Not to worry dear. You don’t have to do that yet. Just do as Cassy instructs. And keep in mind we have cameras and droids all around and the tracker as well that records what you say to see if you have been disobedient or not.”

 

She nods at Cassy who then leads you out the door. As you walk through the halls you continue to gape at your surroundings. All the decorations were detailed and there was an abundance of flowers and gold.

Cassy didn’t talk to you as you continued to look at every single shiny thing that caught your eye, she would just look at you every now and then and smile at you. It wasn’t a fakes mile per say, but you felt like she would rather be doing something else than show you around.

 

You looked at the way she walked. The way she swayed her hips were so graceful. Clearly no dildo in her cunt. Her hands were smooth. A stark comparison to your rough hands. She smelled good as well and her hair was wavy.

 

Finally, you turned to a hallway with many rooms on each side. Before you could enter the hallway though there was a large room that looked like a security point. There were troopers all around and screens monitoring what you supposed were the rooms inside.

 

You took a peek at one of the screens and there were girls naked, changing into new clothes and the troopers were watching but didn’t seem to mind. You guess there would be no privacy for you at all.

 

You went through a scanner and then suddenly Cassy was taken by one guy and held against his chest.

 

“Hey there, Cass…”

 

His hands were roaming her body and groping her breasts until it snaked down to her pussy. He dipped his fingers there making Cassy moan

 

“Master…” Cassy bit her lip as she said this

 

“Who’s this, pet?” The man was looking at you as he said this while continuing to molest Cassy

 

“New girl, master…”

 

“Well why don’t you get on those knees of yours and kiss my feet like a good slave, hmm? Or would you like a strike?”

 

Cassy immediately dropped to her hands and knees and kissed the guy’s feet and went back to kneeling upright with her hands clasped behind her neck

 

“Forgive me master, your slave deserves to be punished”

 

Her eyes remained cast downwards

 

“You too, newbie. Or has my little slave not taught you how to address your master”

 

You hesitated a bit before dropping down your knees and doing the exact same thing that Cassy did. You were about to say the exact same words when suddenly

 

“Really, Trent? Harassing the girls again. Get up you two. You know you don’t have to do what Trent here just asked you to. Up come on”

 

Cassy took your hand as she brought the two of you up. You hid behind her as you looked at who interrupted Trent

 

“Sorry about Trent. He thinks he’s in charge but really I am. For the record, you only have to address the customers and the heads of the resort as masters and mistresses…” He looked at Trent “Low level troopers on the other hand… you do not”

 

You saw Trent scowl but you didn’t show any emotion you just stayed where you were- behind Cassy

 

“Go ahead, Cass. Get the new girl ready. I imagine you have a lot of things you have to teach her”

 

“Yes, master. Thank you”

 

She bowed and immediately took your hand and continued to lead you the way. The hallways were still opulent but not as much as the ones you were walking a while ago. You stopped behind two double doors

 

“This is our room. If you get confused, you can just ask any of the troopers. They’ll help you. Just be respectful when you do”

 

She opened the doors and you gaped once again. The room was beautiful. A bit utilitarian but the bed was fairly big and you could already tell it would be soft. There were 4 beds, 2 on each side and a door near the entrance led to a fresher where you could see a real shower and many bottles of hair products.

 

“So right now it’s just the two of us… I imagine in the next 2 weeks we’ll get one more. We were 3 here before but 2 of them were bought by their masters to be their concubines in their home planets. I imagine they’re having the time of their life now”

 

You were shocked when she said that. They could buy you??? And actually get you out of this planet??? She saw the way you reacted to what she said

 

“Yeah, don’t get too excited. You have a required residency of 5 years before you could even be allowed to be sold. You can go earlier if the customer who wants to purchase you is in the higher-ups of the first order. But even then its rare. Plus, if you’re unlucky you could be purchased by one of the harsher customers”

 

She cringed a bit at that which in turn made you gulp. You were beginning to like this whole situation so far. But you guess that was only because you hadn’t started serving customers yet. You shiver at the thought.

 

“So how about we just sit down and I tell you all you needed to know and you can just ask questions after that. Sounds good?”

 

You nodded, still stoic, and sat down opposite of the bed where Cassy sat. She talked for a while and so far you learned the following:

 

  * Just as the trooper had said, you only kiss the feet of the heads of the resort and the customers as well.
  * The head of the security out there who saved you from Trent is called Reko and you only have to kiss his feet if you’re outside the private hallways of your rooms.
  * There are random inspections where the troopers would strip you and do a full body search. Most likely you’d get groped and even finger fucked but you shouldn’t complain.
  * You should always let a customer do what he wants with you. No matter what.
  * You eat in your rooms where the food will be delivered 3 times a day. They don’t want you making friends and forming groups with girls outside those in your room.
  * There’s a large room that’s basically a wardrobe for all the girls at the end of the hallway. You can use whatever you want there.
  * You are not allowed to wear underwear



 

“So any questions?”

 

You did not know where to start

 

“Um… the punishments for strikes. Mistress said something about it. Well… what is it exactly?”

 

She nodded at your question and fidgeted a bit before replying

 

“Well… I’ve only had 3 strikes ever. And the last one was over a year ago…”

 

She took a deep breath

 

“Each strike gets more and more harsh you see. So you really learn. I’ve only heard of 2 girls ever exceeding the maximum strikes where they were returned. When they came back which was over a year after being sent back to the facility, they were… different. They looked tired, they were so obedient as if they had no life in them. We don’t really know what happens. Like mistress probably told you, most girls don’t go beyond 3 because the third one is really bad…”

 

You took some time taking in what she just told you. You became more scared now

 

“But what were the punishments you got?”

You saw the way she frowned at the question

 

“Oh… I hope you don’t---“

 

“No no… it’s ok. It’s just. It was scary. The first one, not so bad. I tried to run a way from a customer when he tried to fuck me while his cock was so big and hard and I wasn’t wet at all. Had I not ran I’m sure he would have ripped me open. So they took me out back where they do all the punishments and had me raped by a few troopers who had been sent on missions for months, so clearly they hadn’t been able to fuck a woman for so long.”

 

Cassy shivered

 

“There were 5 of them. They raped me for 3 days with only short breaks in between… The second time I spilled hot drinks on a very wealthy customer. He was in a bad mood and regularly that wouldn’t have been a cause for strike, but the man was wealthy and had a lot of influence. Again they took me out back and whipped me hard. They didn’t care about how my skin would look because they had ointments that would get rid of the stripes. So I would be able to feel all the pain but without the marks to bear it. After they whipped me I got raped again with the same kind of men as before but this time it was for a whole week”

 

“A whole week???”

 

“Yes…” Her voice was quiet and she stared off onto the ground and crossed her legs

 

“Anyways the third strike… Well I just hope you don’t ever get there. They… they attach you to this machine for a week. An entire week… And they insert pills in your body that won’t make you hungry. The machine basically has a dildo and a clit pad. You’re placed in a pillory while the dildo vibrates inside your pussy 24/7 non stop. Then when a trooper comes in to check on you he usually fucks your ass. Your mouth is left open with a ring gag so sometimes troopers would fuck you by pair. One in the ass and one in the mouth. And of course they whip you every now and then…”

 

She was so terrified just talking about it. You told yourself you would never get a strike. And that if you escaped it would be successful. You couldn’t risk going through all the punishments of the 10 strikes. And you definitely did not want to go back to the facility.

 

“Anyways… wow. Is that all of your questions? I’m supposed to go help you look for a dress now for the auction. Perhaps then you could rest a bit before it starts because believe me when I say it’s going to be a long night for you”

 

“Oh… um. Yeah sure I guess”

 

You were still focusing on all the information that she said to you. Wardrobe was the least of your concerns. Cassy stood up and smiled and led you down to the large room with all the clothes. Inside you stared in awe as you saw the largest collection of the most beautiful dresses ever.

 

After a while you finally got dressed. Even before you were captured you had never worn anything this beautiful. Too bad you were only getting dressed up for the amusement of others.

 

You just lounged in your room the whole time waiting for troopers to come get you and bring you to where the auction would be. Cassy is off on her shift. Apparently some customer requested for her by name. Perhaps she would be bought by this man soon enough, you thought to yourself

 

After around 2 hours a knock came on your door. The troopers who knocked didn’t even wait for you to stand up and open the door as they just welcomed their selves in.

 

“Get up slave. Auction is about to start.”

 

“Yes master” You said in a low voice

 

You immediately got up on your feet and went to the two troopers. They attached a collar on you and they pulled you by the leash. Once you went past the security area they shoved you down on the floor

 

“You are to walk on your hands and knees until we get to the site. Understand slave”

 

“Yes master”

 

He tugged on the leash once and kicked your ass forward to get you going. Don’t worry you kept thinking. Cassy said they wouldn’t treat you like a lowly slave from the facility once the auction was done and that you got assigned a name.

 

You crawled for so long your knees and hands were getting tired but every time you got too slow the trooper would tug on your leash harder and kick your ass once again. You kept you eyes downward the whole time so you didn’t notice that you were being led to one of the gardens of the resort

 

You were now crawling on a tiled path in the gardens towards a white gazebo facing luxurious chairs and tables where customers were seated. Some were even women. They all wore fine clothes made of richer materials than the ones you were wearing.

 

You could hear a few customers calling for you

 

“Well would you look at that little thing…”

 

“Fuck I bet that pussy is so tight!”

 

“I’m gonna fuck that cunt of hers senseless”

 

You heard all these lewd comments which made you tear up a bit in anticipation for the night ahead of you. You’ve already eaten early dinner so there was no room for escape or no hour of rest to come.

 

Up in the gazebo you saw the mistress again. You did as Cassy instructed and kissed her feet and knelt up with you hands clasped behind your neck when you greeted her. She took you chin and made you look up at her

 

“Well don’t you clean up nice. I assume Cassy has already taught you everything you need to know for the night. Just do as I say and all will be good”

 

She gave you a warm smile and you forgot you had to say something. But the mistress gave knowing eyes which reminded you of your lines.

 

“Yes master. This slave is eager”

 

“Very good. Cassy did a good job in teaching you after all. There’s room for improvement but still good”

 

“Thank you master”

 

She then nodded to the troopers that were still holding your leash and suddenly you felt a hard tug on your collar again forcing you to stand up. The gazebo apparently had chains hanging on the top and metal loops on the ground. You knew very well what was going to happen next

 

They chained you arms and legs to the loops keeping you displayed for all to see. At least you had clothes on though. They clipped the leash to the ceiling as well so that you couldn’t let your head hang forcing your neck to remain high. They then blindfolded you.

 

You were shaking now and you could hear a few laughs. They were probably laughing at your state

 

“The slave is scared. Look at that!”

 

The crowd was laughing. Definitely at you.

 

“Don’t worry little slave. I’ll put you out of your misery soon!”

 

Mistress cleared her throat and suddenly the crowd hushed

 

“Ladies and Gentlemen. We are about to begin the auction.”

 

You heard applause and even a few cheers

 

“This slave was trained for a total of 2 months. The short amount of time is sign of submission. We will begin the showcasing of her body now”

 

Suddenly two hands went behind your back and ripped your beautiful dress apart into shreds. The violent movement made you whimper which seemed to amuse the crowd

 

“Ahhh there it is. See gentlemen. Lovely breasts”

 

Mistress groped your breasts and pinched each nipple

 

“Wouldn’t you just love to see her quiver under your powerful touch?”

 

Suddenly you felt movement. Your whole body was turning. Apparently the ceiling and the ground you were chained to could rotate and now it was your back facing the audience

 

“And who could ever resist an ass like this!”

 

Mistress slapped your ass hard making me you whimper again

 

“See how they bounce!”

 

She kept slapping them repeatedly until you felt they were so warm and most probably red. Then she stuck her finger into your ass hole

 

“And would you look at that tiny little hole! Imagine your cocks stretching it far and wide!”

 

Once again you were turned around

 

“And of course the main event! Her juicy pussy!”

 

Now the crowd went back into loud cheers

 

“Untouched for two months. And from what we know perhaps even more!”

 

“Take it off!”

 

One of the customers started shouting

 

“Well then why don’t we start the bidding!” Mistress said enthusiastically

 

“What?! No sample???”

 

Another one from the crowd shouted

 

“Yeah! Let us touch her a bit!”

 

“Thought you guys would never ask. Gentlemen come up. You know the rules already”

 

You heard footsteps coming up the gazebo and then suddenly hands. So many hands. They teased your clit. Pinched and licked your nipples. Put a few fingers in your holes. Slapped your ass. They did this for perhaps 20 minutes all the while they were talking to each other like your body was business and that you couldn’t hear

 

“Good nipples huh?”

 

“Yeah… how about that ass though. Think she got a good whipping back in the facility?”

 

“Oh with a pussy like that I imagine the troopers enjoyed whipping her”

 

They all left after a while and that was when the auction started. It all went by in a blur. 500 thousand credits turned into 1 million credits. All the while troopers continued to grope you and continuously turned you around like a true product on display.

 

“And sold! 4 million credits to the man in the back!”

 

There was applause.

 

“Congratulations sir! She’ll be promptly delivered to your suite. You can name her yourself there later. The troopers will give you the code to remove the dildo. Enjoy!”

 

Although the customer who outbids everyone else gets to name you, Cassy did say the customers usually lets you choose the name, just make sure it isn’t your real name otherwise you get a strike and they give you some slutty name.

 

You are kept in your blindfolded naked state as troopers escort you to the customer’s room. You feel weird. You’ve been walking for a while and the turbo lift you are placed in seems to go on forever. Who was this guy?

 

Once you were there some troopers started scanning your body. As if you had anything with you. You were bare naked. But it seemed like the security went on for minutes.

 

Finally, you were led inside and your feet were met with soft carpets. They tied you to what you thought was a bed post and left you in there.

 

You sat down on the floor with your hands still tied to the post and that’s when you heard someone opening the door. You hear a hiss go off… was this dude wearing a helmet? And then a clank.

 

Suddenly the ties and the blindfold were removed even though you were sure you felt no hands. Your body was probably just numb from all the hands that groped you a while ago. You adjust your eyes to the light of the room and scan around.

 

And there right by the windows overlooking the expansive resort you see a person that you were dead sure was the emperor of the galaxy himself

 

 

 

 

 


	5. First Night With The Emperor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emperor shows you your place

You stumble a bit when you lock eyes with the emperor but he remains calm as ever. He looks as if he’s waiting for something and that’s when you remember what you’re supposed to do.

 

You walk over to him and get on your hands and knees and kiss his feet. You then kneel upright with your hands clasped behind your back.

 

“Master your slave is here to serve you”

 

A pregnant pause and you soon shiver in anticipation

 

“Alex… or… Mary. No. That’s not it. Kriff this is the first time I’m getting a new girl. Slave, what do you call yourself”

 

You look to him with confused eyes.

 

“Well!?”

 

His loud thunderous voice makes you flinch

 

“M-master. S-slaves aren’t a-allowed to use their real names. O-only the ones their master assigns them”

 

You shake and avert your eyes back to the ground

 

“Pathetic slave… I can see the way you look at me. I know you know who I am and you know very well no one would dare oppose my judgment. Now… Your name”

 

“(Y/N), master” You said in a shaky voice

 

“Hmmm… then that is what you shall be called. I’ll see to it personally that no one punishes you for it. But you shall still be called slave in here understood?”

 

“Y-yes, master”

 

“Now undo my pants with your teeth. You’ll have a hard time at first but you’ll get the hang of it soon. I’ll wait.”

 

You hesitated a bit but went on anyways

 

“Yes, master”

 

You were clumsy as you unzipped his pants but eventually you opened his pants and out came his cock. It was so large and thick you don’t know how it could possibly fit your small pussy

 

“That’s a good slave. Do you like what you see, whore? I know you do”

 

“Yes master. Your slave loves your cock”

 

“Then suck!”

 

He unhooks something from his pants that have fallen down on his knees and you see it is some sort of riding crop. The troopers have used that on you before. It doesn’t really hurt, it’s more of something to get your attention. Put when hit hard you could really feel the pain.

 

He slapped your ass hard with the crop and you began to take his cock in your mouth.

 

“Faster, whore” He kept hitting you with the crop as you sucked his cock

 

He eventually took a hold of your hair and started to thrust really had deep to the back of your mouth which made you gag and drool a bit

 

“Such a messy whore” He was groaning now

 

He came all over your mouth after a while and made you swallow

 

“Does my cum taste good, whore?”

 

There were tears in your eyes from all the gagging but this was the emperor himself. You dared not provoke him

 

“Yes master” you said as you sobbed a bit

 

“Tears wont get you anywhere, whore. You’re a slave and what you want and your consent doesn’t matter”

 

He hit your breasts with the crop and he took you by the arms and bent you over the large bed. It was comfy and your head sank into it

 

He pressed a few buttons and all of a sudden you felt the dildo in your pussy loosen. This made you whimper as finally that dildo that has been in your pussy for 2 whole months was finally fully released.

 

“Thank you, master”

 

Without warning or even rubbing your clit he entered you with full force. All you could do was grasp tight on the sheets. He saw you do this and he grabbed both your arms and put it behind your back. He used your hands to thrust deeper into you.

 

He was grunting loud, matching the moans that finally escaped your lips

 

“Does my cock feel good in that unused pussy of yours slave”

 

Your eyes were closed as you focused on the pain and pleasure he was simultaneously giving you but you still managed to whimper

 

“Yes, master! It feels so good. Thank you!”

 

After a few more thrusts he came and spilled his seed inside of your pussy. Your cunt clenched back at his cock and you moaned loud

 

“Master! Please let your slave cum!”

 

He slapped your ass hard making you mewl

 

“Go ahead, slave!”

 

With that you finally came. You tried to hump your hips back at his large cock that filled you as you too came undone. You felt his cock twitch a bit and soon he slid out of your pussy

 

He teased your clit with the palm of his hand as he held on your hands and this made you squirm

 

“Pathetic little slave”

 

You mewled in response and that was when he stopped teasing your clit. He dropped to of your hands and you fell to the floor after being spent.

 

The emperor went to sit on a couch and he just lounged there

 

“Come here, slave”

 

Your head was still dizzy but you managed to understand him and forced yourself up

 

“Yes master”

 

“On your hands and knees slave”

 

You immediately went on all fours

 

“Yes master, sorry”

 

And you went on to crawl to him. He tapped his foot and signaled you to kneel in front of him directly

 

He pats his knee to tell you to rest your head there

 

“Sit on the floor now”

 

You sat and rested your head on his knee and inner thigh. You were so exhausted.

 

“Master how may I…”

 

“Shhh… just stay there slave. You may rest your eyes if you want”

 

You were confused to say the least but didn’t dare question him. Whispering quietly, you said

 

“Thank you master”

 

As you rested there he caressed your hair and breasts. It was uncomfortable when he teased your nipples a bit but you didn’t stop him. You were his slave after all.

 

The situation you were in was weird. You were so scared of the man but what he did to you was somehow comforting.

 

Suddenly you could hear something in your head. Kylo it said. It was so faint. Then you heard the name Ben. And then back to Kylo. But slowly it grew loud and suddenly you could also feel contentment but you were sure it wasn’t from you. These outside thoughts continued to bother you forcing you to lift your head from the emperor’s knee and said

 

“What?”

 

The emperor took your head and harshly pushed it back to his inner thigh

 

“Who are you talking to slave! Perhaps I should gag you if you continue to be unruly”

 

He said this as he held tight on your hair making you wince and sob a bit

 

“Apologies master”

 

You were so scared. Was this how it was going to be from now on? You had to escape

 

It was so silent for a long time. You lost track of time. The supreme leader was just resting on the back of the couch, leaving you alone at his knees.

 

Suddenly a bottle of whiskey flew all the way from one end of the room into his hands, passing over your head. Your eyes widened and you jerked back a bit falling back into the supreme leader’s crotch

 

“It’s the force slave…” He scoffed at you and nudged you back into your previous position.

 

Now you were really scared. Those troopers in the facility had no force abilities and yet they managed to do so much harm to you. Imagine what the emperor could do to you

 

“I think I’m going to keep you slave. I’ll be honest I’ve only visited this resort twice. Once was when it opened. Just a simple ceremony really. The second is now. You actually are my first bitch here too. And I think my cock is too valuable to be entering too many common whores so I think I’ll settle with you”

 

Your eyes widened and you were so shocked at his words. You were thinking of something to say. But what?

 

“Your thoughts are loud. Shut up a bit will you”

 

You bit your tongue as he said this. He could read your thoughts too??? Now you had to escape

 

“Oh yes I can read your thoughts slave. And trust me when I say that if you escape I will personally inflict hell upon you. A predicament worse than the facility. I’m not some common officer slave. Don’t test me”

 

You stiffened and teared up a bit. You just want to go home now. Thinking of the things he could do to you. You just wanted to leave and just run away but he explained well what that would mean to you if you got caught

 

He lifted your chin and made you face him but you kept you eyes lowered. He wiped your tears using his thumb

 

“There there, slave. Don’t cry. I’m a good master if you continue to be an obedient slave”

 

“Y-yes master”

 

You tried to hold back the tears. He tapped a few things on a data pad beside him and after a few moments, mistress entered the room. This surprised you. You weren’t sure if you should leave your place at the emperor’s feet or crawl up to the mistress to kiss her feet

 

“Go on slave. Do what you must”

 

“Yes master” He must have read your thoughts

 

The mistress bowed deeply to the emperor

 

“I trust that she is to your liking your majesty?”

 

She spoke as you kissed her feet and clasped your hands behind your neck

 

“Go back now slave”

 

“Yes mistress”

 

You crawled back to your position and the emperor began to knead your breasts

 

“Yes… she’s quite… exceptional. I imagine she needs a bit more breaking down to get her completely docile but I guess it’s something I enjoy. The act of breaking something as pretty as this to make her completely mine”

 

You kept your eyes downward the whole time

 

“Well it’s good to hear that. On that note have you decided a name for the slave, your majesty?”

 

“Why yes… I’m calling her (y/n)”

 

The mistress gasped, she clearly was upset. You were so scared now. You were certain you were going to get a strike. But this was the emperor’s demand. How could you say no??? You wanted to cry just thinking of what a first strike meant.

 

“Your majesty… that’s her real name. I specifically instructed her…”

 

“I know that very well yet I still decided she is to remain named that way! Is there going to be a problem with that?! You dare question me!”

 

His voice was so loud and frightening you curled up a bit on yourself resting deeper into his thighs. The mistress flinched and stuttered

 

O-of course not, your majesty! Whatever you wish.” She was trying hard to appease the emperor. She was ashamed to say the least

 

“Good. I’ve also decided to keep her for myself. I know that you usually keep slaves for a minimum of 5 years before allowing them to be sold… but seeing as I am the emperor, I’m sure this wont be a problem…”

 

He bit down all his words and stared harshly at the mistress. She hesitated and tried to object but couldn’t find the words or will to say no to the emperor of the galaxy himself

 

“Seeing as there is no problem I want you to have a collar made immediately for her. It should say property of Kylo Ren. I also want the most see-through dress put on her and a cloak ready. I shall take her with me when I leave tomorrow morning”

The mistress hesitated before finally saying 

 

“A-at once, your majesty”

 

She hurriedly went on her way leaving you stunned at how harsh the emperor was. But Kylo… Kylo Ren was his name and you heard that just a while ago. But who was Ben?

 

Kylo looked puzzled for a bit after hearing your thoughts but the he suddenly growled and this brought you out of your thoughts

 

“Best you stop thinking about things now slave!”

 

You stiffened and suddenly he picked you up from the ground and tied your hands. He laid you on the bed and tied your bound hands to the head of the bed

 

“You sleep here with me tonight pet so I can fuck you easily in the morning”

 

You were still scared of what Kylo would do to you and you thought he would still inflict pain on you but he just removed all his clothing and lied down beside you. He put his arm around you and rested his palms on your breasts, squeezing them

 

“Rest well slave. Tomorrow is a busy day. I’m taking you back with me where I can train you to be a slave fit for me, and not those common men that the facility taught you to serve. You’re my property now understand?”

 

“Y-yes master” You were sniffling and he squeezed your nipples and twisted them a bit.

 

You mewled. He was sucking on your neck leaving marks there to show everyone you were his. Soon he stopped and eventually you heard snores. You felt so humiliated. And to think you would be wearing a collar once again. This made you cry. You wanted to escape but the emperor himself was defying all rules and taking you with him. How would you manage to escape him and most of all the palace? What was your life going to be now?

 

That night you cried yourself to sleep as you tried to find a comfortable position where the ropes around your wrist would hurt you and the palms on your breasts wouldn’t make them stiff. But it was hard. You don’t know how but soon sleep claimed you.

 

Now you slept. Scared of what morning would bring.  

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. The Palace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The emperor helps you get settled in to your new life. Before night is over, you do something that changes both your lives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for taking a while. I had to re-write it a lot until I felt comfortable with it. I hope the long chapter and the plot makes up for my tardiness. Insights please :)))

You wake up to the ache of your wrists. You don’t know how you managed to sleep but whatever position you had certainly made your hands go numb. You’re trying to shake it a bit to return the blood flow but you find it difficult with the weight on you

 

The sun is barely up but a few beams enter through the curtains and shine light on Kylo. The emperor himself lied on top of your body. Just above your chest with a palm holding on to one of your breasts like its his property. It’s practically is his property now that you think about it. You belong to him now.

 

You look at his face. It’s so calm, unlike the menacing manner he was to you last night. The way his soft hair falls on his face and your body almost makes you forget what he’s done to you. But your eyes shift to the crop he used to hit you last night on the far end of the room and that was enough to remind you.

 

You try your best to bring some ease to your bound wrists but you’re making too much movement. The shaking seemed to have woken him up because now he’s beginning to stir.

 

He squeezes the breast he was holding and opens his eyes to look at you. You stop what your doing and stiffen. He was going to punish you for sure. He probably thinks your trying to escape

 

“Are you that eager for a good fucking, slave? That you wake up your master from a peaceful sleep”

 

He shifts so that he is directly above you. He’s holding himself up with his hands

 

“You better not be escaping, slave…” His eyes begin to darken as he says that and you choke back a sob

 

“N-no master. P-please… your s-slave was just…”

 

He sees your hands and the way your wrists are red and he seems to understand

 

“Ah… You’re in pain.”

 

You’re shivering now. You can’t tell if he’s fine with what you’re doing or really upset.

 

“Tell you what. I fuck you in that tight cunt of yours and if you hold your cum I’ll free you from those ties”

 

He didn’t wait for you to respond. He started to line himself up to your entrance.

 

“Look slave. I’m already hard for you. Let’s see if you’re already wet for you master”

 

He uses the force to spread your legs wide and wraps it around his waist. He pinches your nipples before depositing a finger in you. It makes you squirm and whimper.

 

He rubs it around your pussy before taking it out. He puts it just by your lips

 

“My slave is excited for her master. Good. Now taste yourself!”

 

He shoves his finger with your wetness inside your mouth and you close your eyes as you suck the finger. You’ve been trained to suck for 2 months and you’re hoping he is pleased

 

“That’s a good slave…” He was smirking. Clearly toying with your misery

 

He holds on to your hips and before you can even adjust to his large size he begins to thrust in you. He goes deeper and deeper with every groan and soon you match it with your moans. You’re biting your lip trying to hold it. Whimpering as you feel his large cock stretch you

 

You can’t cum. You can’t. Your wrists hurt far too much and you want that pain gone. So you focus on that pain to prevent you from cumming.

 

He begins to lick on your nipples. After that he attacks your mouth. Kissing you deep.

 

“Such a good slave. You’re going to be good property for your master hmmm…???”

 

“Y-yes master” You’re tearing up as you endure your situation

 

After he releases your lips you open your eyes. He’s about to peak you can feel it. But with it you also want to cum. Force you’re thinking of anything just to stop yourself.

 

He’s going faster. You start to clench your walls around him and this excites him because now he’s smiling

 

“That’s it, slave! Show your master how much you love his cock!”

 

You close your eyes once again and bite your lips to endure the mix of pain and pleasure

 

With one final thrust his cock releases his seed inside your pussy. You can feel it twitch as he empties himself inside you. Your pussy feels so warm now that it’s filled and he drops on you, tucking his face under your chin as you both catch your breath

 

“Very good slave. Very good”

 

He slowly removes his cock and this makes you moan

 

“As promised.” He waves his hands and your arms are free. You immediately rub your wrists trying to sooth it out. It feels good but being denied the pleasure of cumming brings you another sort of discomfort

 

You rub your legs together trying to ease your discomfort while Kylo is standing up and putting on a black robe with gold linings while leaving you naked in the bed. You realize the mornings are cold here and your try to hug yourself

 

“Are you hungry, slave?”

 

You look up to him and he’s standing right there in front of you by the foot of the bed. You blink a few times before answering

 

“Y-yes master”

 

He nods and takes a seat on the couch as he taps away in his data pad. He snaps his fingers at you and you take it as a sign to get out of bed. You immediately get on your hands and knees and crawl to him and kiss his feet. One your kneeling up you clasp your hands behind your neck. But they’re not straight in the back because you still feel cold.

 

You shiver a bit but try not to make a lot of sound. You’re staring at the floor just rubbing your knees to the ground in search of heat

 

A droid soon enters the door and places food on the table. It all looks delicious. You doubt you’ve ever seen such luxurious choices of food before. You begin to water at the smell. You can’t see the food anymore because the table is behind you but the smell is enough to make you wonder how good it must be. Though you doubt he’d give you the good tasting ones. Probably just left overs for the slave.

 

He opens his robe a bit and you see his cock. It’s hard again.

 

“Put those lips of yours around my cock, slave”

 

“Yes master”

 

You obediently do as he asks and you start to suck but then he uses the force to grab his crop and hits you lightly in your back to stop you

 

“I didn’t tell you to suck, greedy whore! Just keep my cock in your mouth”

 

So you just kneel there with his cock in your mouth and you dare not look up at him. He takes a knife and a fork and starts to eat. Your mouth hurts now from staying open too long and you’re really hungry. But he just leaves you there on the floor as he eats. He pets your hair every now and then and it just furthers your humiliation.

He stops eating for a while to stare at you. You’re confused at what he’s going to do. He removes his cock from your mouth and you’re adjusting your jaw. He then brings his palm to your forehead and suddenly your head hurts, but then it stops as soon as you start having a vision

 

You’re escaping. Running down the halls and you sneak in to a ship. Once you’re out you’re captured by pirates. They keep you as a sex slave but do not feed you like the facility or resort does.

 

Then another vision starts

 

You’ve finally been freed after many years of service in the resort. You don’t know how or why. You go off to another planet where you spend the rest of your life miserably without friends and the comfort of the resort

 

You see so many possible outcomes. Many results to escapes. In all of it someone hurts you. There are some where Kylo doesn’t purchase you and you’re left in the resort. Your life here is miserable as none of the men you are with treats you well. Not like Kylo did last night when he pet you.

 

All these outcomes fill your head with realization. You’re only safe with Kylo. Only he would treat you right. By taking you out of this miserable resort and taking away all other options where you would end up being beaten and harmed by other men, treated like dirt, he would essentially be saving you

 

You have this overwhelming sense that he would protect you no matter how much he’d use you as a means of self-pleasure.

 

Before the vision ends one last scene is put to your mind. It’s your life had you escaped those who captured you and brought you to the facility. You eventually escape to another planet where you meet a man. You marry each other and at first it’s all good. But then he becomes violent and beats you. Beats you as hard and even more than the troopers did in the facility. You eventually die to his brutality. And that’s all your life would be.

 

By the end of it all your eyes are watering and you realize that this truly is your life now. And it’s the best way to live it. As his slave. And somehow. You are thankful. Somehow you see kindness in everything he has ever done to you.

 

He takes a bowl of rice and some meat and puts it on his lap. The scent draws you out from your thinking. And now you’re back to reality. You try not to look at the food but it looks so good. He taps the small space left on the couch and you look at him in surprise

 

“Come one up slave”

 

You slowly get up on the couch and you hesitate a bit as you do. You go back to your kneeling position and at least the couch is soft to kneel on. Your head is bowed and you can now clearly see the food on his lap. You realize it’s the same food he has eaten.

 

“Eat slave. I want you to eat without using your hands” His words aren’t unkind

 

“Thank you, master”

 

You don’t wait for any other instruction. You’re too hungry. You begin to eat off of his lap. It’s a bit humiliating but this is your master now. He just wants what is best for you. He is feeding you and you should be thankful. So you don’t complain. Not one bit.

 

Once you’re done eating you kneel upright once again. Your face is a bit messy but you’re not allowed to use your hands

 

He grabs a towel and wipes your face. You look down as he does this. He grabs a glass of water and brings it to your lips. You drink it eagerly. Finishing the whole glass and even licking the rim a bit. You’re still thirsty

 

“Do you want more?”

 

It’s as if he has read your mind again. What a good master he is indeed.  He doesn’t wait for you to respond as a he brings another glass to your lips to which you finish just like the last one. Now you were full.

 

“Thank you, master”

 

“On my lap, slave”

 

You carefully place yourself on his lap and he guides you to straddle him. Your hands are still clasped behind your neck and you continue to bow your head. He then turns you around to face him and now you’re scared you did something wrong. You shiver.

 

The next thing he does surprises you. He brings your hands down and lets you rest it. He brings you in and lets you relax your head on his broad chest, tucking you under his chin by the crook of his neck. He then embraces you

 

You stay still. Completely and utterly still. No doubt you are shocked

 

“I hope you understand well what I showed you with the force slave…” He takes a deep breath

 

“Your only place is with me. I will keep you and use you as I wish but I shall never inflict lasting harm on you. You’ll want for nothing with me. Just continue to be obedient and learn best to serve me as your master and you shall be treated well”

This is when it truly hits you. You cry as you now know deep in your heart what he says is true. Finally, you’ve broken down and accepted your fate

 

You cry onto his chest, no longer caring of the repercussions. You have finally said goodbye to a life away from the emperor

 

Your master continues to surprise you as he comforts you. He’s rubbing your back

 

“Shhh… it’s alright, slave. It’s alright”

 

He lifts you chin so now you’re facing him with teary eyes

 

“I think it’s time we leave this planet”

 

With quivering lips, you close your eyes and whisper

 

“Yesm master”

 

He removes himself from you and leaves you on the couch. He returns with a sheer silk robe and puts in on you. As you examine the robe you notice how soft it feels and how rich the materials are. It even has elegant patterns.

 

You were busy admiring the robe when suddenly you hear a knock. The emperor looks to you and says

 

“Kneel, slave”

 

“Yes, master”

 

You assume your usual kneeling position with eyes cast downwards as he answers the door. When he opens it you see the mistress who bows at the sight of the emperor

 

“Good morning, your majesty!”

 

She looks behind Kylo and sees you kneeling. You start to crawl up to her to kiss her feet but the emperor stops you with a lift of his hand. He doesn’t even turn around to see you but you’ve already stopped crawling.

 

“There’s no need to kiss her feet, slave. Only I alone am your master now. Understood?”

 

“Yes, master”

 

You can see the shocked face of the mistress and you’re not sure whether to show her a smug look or not because even you are surprised at what the emperor has said.

“Why are you here?”

 

The mistress is dumbfounded for a second before she starts to speak

 

“I… uh. Oh yes. The collar, your majesty”

 

She hands your master a red velvet box who takes it from her quickly

 

“You may go now”

 

He doesn’t even wait for her reply, he just shuts the door on her face

 

“Come here, slave”

 

“Yes, master”

 

You crawl to him and stop by his feet, kneeling up. He opens the box to reveal a black collar with a gold inscription that says “Property of Kylo Ren”. He gently moves your hair to your back and puts it around your neck. He secures it with an electronic lock that can only be opened with his fingerprints

 

“There… now everyone who looks upon you will know who exactly you belong to. This should also be a reminder for you. In addition to that, this collar is a sort of protection. So as long people know that you belong to me, no one will harm you, lest they want to face my wrath. You’re mine and mine only. Understood?”

 

Your neck is still busy adjusting to the new feeling of having a collar around you. It’s surprisingly light. Almost doesn’t weigh anything at all really. But you know it’s there.

  
“Yes, master. I am yours and yours only”

 

He takes one more thing from the box and you see it’s a leash. It’s thin and made of a golden chain. He links it to the collar.

 

“Always follow where the leash brings you. If I tug and walk it means you must go down on your fours and begin to crawl to the direction I lead you to. Let’s try”

 

He tugs the leash and begins to walk to the other side of the room where the balcony that faces the resort is. You obediently follow. He tugs again and this makes you crawl faster until coming to a stop

 

“Very good slave. Once I’m done walking you must stay by my side and assume your kneeling position once again. Show me now”

 

You do as he says and he pets your hair afterwards. It feels good. You feel great knowing that you have pleased your caring master. You will definitely not take his kindness for granted. You see now that he truly cares about you. Dressing you in fine clothes, feeding you the best food in the galaxy- the very same that he eats, and disciplines you well. Most importantly he protects you from likes of the mistress.

 

So you close your eyes and hum silently in contentment at having pleased your master. You even lean in to his caresses sometimes.

 

After a while he lets you use the fresher. After relieving yourself he takes off your robe and wets a towel and cleans you as you kneel in front of him. He cleans you well and you do not make a sound or move at all. Once he is done and you have your robe back on you kiss his feet even without his command. You want to show your master just how much you are thankful for him. 

 

After that he brings you to the side of his bed where he links your leash to one of the posts of the bed. Then he gets a pillow. He drops it on the floor in front of you

 

“Rest here, slave. I shall be taking care of a few things and have us ready to depart.”

 

“Yes, master”

 

You rest your head on the pillow and nap there like a pet. That’s what you are now. A pet and a slave.

 

Your master just sits on the couch with a data pad in hand. He taps a way for the next hour while taking in a few calls in between. He is clearly a busy man. After all he is the emperor of the whole galaxy. Now you understand why he needs a pet like you. So you make a promise to yourself to do your best and make sure master will never regret keeping you as his property.

 

Once he is done he takes you by the leash again and you obediently follow. He stops by on the door leading outside, waiting for something. Then a strom trooper opens the door

 

“The shuttle is ready on the rooftop, your majesty, to take you back to your ship. It has already set course for Coruscant”

 

“Excellent!”  
  


He tugs you by the leash and you follow his every movement. After going through a long hallway and riding a turbo lift to the rooftop he motions for you to stand up. You are now on the rooftop. The cement is dusty you can see but you haven’t stepped out of the cleanliness of the turbo lift.

 

When you stood up it was with hesitation. After all, you’re a slave. And you belong on the floor. You don’t understand why master would let you stand up as if you weren’t his property

 

“I didn’t have shoes made for you yet. I was told the resort here has a few shoes for the girls but I don’t think my property should wear the shoes of a common whore. So I’ve had the palace prepare shoes for you. Until then you wont have any”

 

He lifts you up all of a sudden and carries you bridal style. You yelp a bit but ultimately settle for wrapping your arms around his neck so as not to fall. You’re scared that what you’re doing is something he doesn’t approve of. So you curl in on yourself, hiding in his chest.

 

“Don’t worry, slave. I’m not mad”

 

He carries you inside the shuttle and brings you to the back where you both sit beside each other. It feels weird being on the same level with such an important person like the emperor. But he has buckled you in already and you know better than to object.

 

He presses a button beside his seat

 

“Take us off, captain”

 

“Yes, your majesty!”

 

And just like that you were zooming off out of the planet and onto his ship waiting outside the planet. You are escorted by other similar looking smaller ships. Those are his guards obviously. This reminds you of how powerful your master is.

 

 

 

About an hour later

 

After transferring to a larger ship you finally arrive in Coruscant and are about to land. Your master has kept you in his private quarters in his ship. He is holding your leash as you lay your head to rest on his knees, while you yourself are kneeling on the floor. He is sitting by the window and when you look up you can see the Coruscant skyline taking shape.

 

You’re slowly flying away from the busyness and towards what you can only assume to be the palace. It has certainly changed from the old pyramid like style and looks more grand. Once you land he tugs you by the leash once again and you obediently follow.

 

He walks you down to the exit ramp and makes you stand up before the ramp has been opened. It’s only the two of you in this side of the ship. Probably it’s a private entry and exit way just for the emperor. There waiting for him are many people, advisors most like, and a row of imperial guards and his famous knights.

 

They all bow to him when they see him and the knights get on their knees. With a raise of his hands they all stand up and one goes near handing him a cloak and a box. He takes the cloak and he puts it on you.

 

You stay still as he adjusts it on you and you whisper your thanks. He then opens the box to remove doll shoes. He uses the force to drop it to your feet and tells you to put them on. Once you do he guides you to walk once more, but still while standing up.

 

As you walk with him he is talking with his advisors and behind you are his knights. It feels weird being there with him. You feel out of place. You’re just his toy and he’s a busy man with an entire galaxy to run. You don’t pay attention to what they’re saying, instead you continue to admire the grandness often palace.

 

Whatever opulence you saw in the resort was nothing to what you are seeing now. After walking for a while in the grand halls of the palace he dismisses the advisors who don’t seem to mind that the emperor has you one a literal collar and leash. He then turns to you

 

“The halls are carpeted now. On you hands and knees, slave”

 

“Yes master”

 

He walks you some more and you enter a turbo lift that takes you really high. The knights stopped following you just outside the turbo lift and when the door opens you gape in astonishment. An entire palace floor of grandness. The carpets are softer, the gold is more refined, the place had everything and the countless doors only could make you wonder what else there was

 

He brings you inside a room and you can see that this is where he sleeps. He has a good view of the Coruscant skyline. To the right of his bed you can see a larger version of a bed the rich use for their pets. It’s bolted to the floor and elevated just a little bit. You can tell just by the looks of it that it’s soft.

 

“That is where you will sleep, slave. I shall show you I had a cage installed just below the floor where you I am standing right now. You’ll be sleeping there should I ever find you disobedient, which I hope never to. I want you to get used to this place. You’ll be spending most of your time here. Now get on your bed I want to see how you look like on top of it”

 

You follow his command and try to settle yourself in. You have to curl in on yourself a bit but even so it’s really comfortable and you don’t mind it at all

 

“Lovely”

 

He takes of your cloak and he links your leash to the bed so that you can’t leave it without his permission

 

“Now take of your dress”

 

You take it off and you offer it to him. He takes it and throws it away to the other side of the room

 

“You’ll only be allowed to wear clothing when I take you outside of the imperial quarters. You will go wherever I go. This is why I purchased you, so I have that tight hole of yours ready whenever I have the urge to fuck it.”

 

He takes you from your bed and leads you to the center of the room.

 

“I’m going to have to let you wear a chastity belt. Only I am allowed to fuck you. Now stand up”

 

Once you’re stood up he goes into another room and comes back with the belt he was saying. It has a 2 dildo and a clit pad.

 

“It’s not as large has the one from the facility. The only purpose of this is to prevent other people from fucking you and you from pleasuring yourself. You need to rid your mind of your pleasure. As of now, you must only be thinking of what pleases me. You need to direct all your actions to pleasing me.”

 

He inserts it on you and it’s a bit weird at first but unlike the facility the belt he gives you has clit pad which makes it more delightful to wear. He locks it in with a thumb print

 

“From time to time I shall turn it on to vibrate and the dildo might even move a bit inside of you. When this happens you will take it all in, rub your nipples if you want, and I want to hear you moan and whimper like the whore you are. But you are not to cum until I give you permission. Do you have a question?”

 

“Master… how may I get your permission to cum?”

 

“You have to offer your mouth to suck my cock and you can only cum when my cock if in your mouth. Now I think you need help getting used to your new situation as being nothing but a hole for my pleasure so for the rest of the day I’m keeping you inside the cage and I’m going to leave the vibrator on. I’ll be working here the whole time and every now and then an advisor might go in but you must not pay them mind.”

 

He then brings you over to the other side of the room and moves a carpet aside revealing a cage just below it. He lets you step inside. It’s small. Really small. But you have enough space to stretch your legs when you’re sitting down at least. But the only light is coming from above- from the room.

 

“Lift your hands”

 

You lift it and he kneels down to cuff them to the top of one of the walls of the cage. He then puts the lid on the cage back and at least it’s transparent so there’s a bit of light but you can tell there wont be soon once he puts the carpet back on

 

“I’m going to turn on the vibrator now. I’ve set it for a pace that’ll get you on edge but not enough for you to cum. It’s rather frustrating for the one who wears it really, at least that’s what I’ve been told. Sometimes I might make it go faster but that will depend on how much I enjoy watching you writhe there”

 

Then that’s when it turns on. You immediately try to squeeze your thighs together and you write a bit trying to withstand the sensation. Soon you moan and you hear your master chuckle

 

“That’s right, slave. Enjoy. This is only for now, so you can get used to your stay here. It wont be turned on all the time, like I said it’s just for now. You’ll only even have to wear the belt when I have to leave you sometimes. Other than that you’ll be free of it.”

 

You whimper “Thank you, master”

 

“I’ll come back to check on your before lunch. You’ll be brought out to eat and perhaps een relieve yourself in the fresher but then you’ll be put back in there. You’re time in the cage will be over before dinner and then I’ll let you rest on your bed”

 

He doesn’t wait for you to respond. He just closes the cage and put the carpet over you. But it doesn’t cover the whole of it.

 

The rest of your day is spent moaning and writhing in pleasure and pain. You want to cum but it really is never enough. Your pussy is getting wet and sometimes when you whimper you can hear the emperor laugh and call you a pathetic slave. But you don’t complain. At least he’s kind unlike those in the resort and facility. He even thinks of your pleasure by giving you a clit pad. You are sure to thank him once your time in the cage is over.

 

Occasionally an advisor does come to talk with the emperor. You try to muffle your sounds a bit when this happens and after the person leaves the emperor would turn the speed of the vibrator higher as a way to reward you for being silent. He truly is the best master, you think. How you want to kiss his feet in thanks.

 

Your lunch was eaten the same way as your breakfast and you still ate the same food he had for himself. You kiss his feet now whenever you thank him. And he likes this. He calls you a good pet for showing your thanks in that way.

 

This makes you happy. You like being his slave and pet. By the time he takes you out of the cage and serves you dinner. You decide right then and there never to attempt an escape and to love your master forever and be his devoted slave.

 

As you sleep, a bit sexually frustrated from not begin able to cum, in your bed you hear voices in your head again. Ben… Ben… Ben…. The voices begin to grow louder. You wake up with a yelp shouting

 

“Ben!”

 

And the lamp near you flies to the other side of the room which startles the emperor who hasn’t been asleep yet. Still tapping away in his data pad. He looks down on you from the bed with wide eyes

 

“You…!” He says. And you too are shocked at what just happened. Did you cause that? Who is Ben?

 

Your master narrows his eyes to you and his brows furrow a bit. He waves a hand to your head and

 

Darkness. You fall into darkness. Asleep…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi sorry for taking a while. I had to re-write it a lot until I felt comfortable with it. I hope the long chapter and the plot makes up for my tardiness. Insights please :)))


	7. Truly yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things take an interesting turn...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys will love this. Comments and opinions after please! I need to know if you love it so far or if I should alter a bit. I will be following the plot outline I made regardless though. I just still want your opinions as readers. Please be kind

You woke up shivering. You feel a heavy blanket over you but it feels cold nonetheless. You slowly stutter your teeth as you open your eyes. Looking around you, you realize you’re still in the emperor’s bedroom. But you’re not on your bed on the floor. You’re in his bed.

 

But why?

 

Then suddenly a hurt so bad goes through your mind. It feels as if someone had just opened your head, tormented it, and then roughly put it back together. You try to subdue the pain as much as you can but it’s really strong.

 

After a while you get used to the pain, and it’s almost as if you’ve forgotten it. You check to see the lamp that was tossed before you slept… and there’s no trace of it. No broken glass. Nothing. Someone must have cleaned it up

 

You feel weird lying the in the soft mattress of your master. You feel it isn’t right and you just want to get down and kneel on the floor- where a slave like you belongs. But at the same time, the soreness of your body begs you to stay where you are.

 

You hear footsteps and the door to the bedroom is opened. It’s the emperor. Daunting and frightening as the first time you saw him. He has his mask on. Than infamous mask you see in the holos. He is in his full knight attire. The attire that you know he hasn’t worn ever since he became the emperor.

 

That very fact brought chills to your body. Was he planning on killing you?

 

Instinct told you to immediately leap off the bed and crawl to kiss his feet. Pain be damned. Whatever it takes to appease him for whatever wrong you’ve done.

 

Just before you were brought to unconsciousness, you distinctly remember him accusing you. As if he knew you but not as you were, but as someone else entirely. As someone you yourself didn’t know.

 

As you get off the bed you feel his force hold on you keeping you in place. Your eyes a burrowed and you look at him in confusion as he strides forward to sit on a chair beside the bed

 

Silence

 

You want to say something. Explain. Beg for forgiveness. Offer yourself to him like the whore you are. You don’t even know what you’ve done wrong but you know whatever has happened is your fault. But something is stopping you from talking. You’re too afraid and you feel like it is your master who wants to talk first. How you know this, you have no idea. But you wait there all the same for him to start talking

 

“All this time…”

His deep voice breaks the uncomfortable silence. But his sound is levelled.

You quiver in your place. Afraid of what he has to say

 

“Do you know how long you’ve been asleep?”

 

“No, master”

 

You have no idea where the strength to speak came from but you have a feeling it had something to do with his commanding presence

 

“3 days… I’ve kept you asleep for 3 days”

 

“Why, master… I…”

 

He holds up his hand to silence you and now you begin to choke back a few sobs. You have truly overstepped now.

 

“It is no secret that I am the most powerful force user there is. You know the stories. My legendary battles… the bloody way I ascended the throne. And yet… when I did take my crown, there was only one person left alive who knew the name Ben. And even now, she is already dead.”

 

You have no idea where he is getting to but you listen closely still.

 

“I could’ve woken you up an hour after forcing you to sleep. But I kept you down for 3 days. 3 days to search that mind of yours. I bet it hurts right now. No doubt. But it’s a small price to pay I assure you for the truth I found out.

 

When I was still training at around the age of 15, I felt upon me a great surge in the force. For the first time in my life of struggling to find a balance it was only on that time I had ever felt at peace. It was then that I started having dreams of this girl. I couldn’t tell her face well. Sometimes I could only see her eyes, sometimes her mouth… Sometimes the top of her face… But I never saw her as a whole. I continued having these until I became a knight. By then I had learned how to truly handle my abilities

 

Do you see what I am trying to establish?”

 

“N-no master”

 

His calm manner of speaking was really putting you on edge.

 

“That girl in my visions- she could always hear me sometimes but she would never know the source. I on the other hand could not communicate with her. Just see parts of her. But I still continued to allow her to listen to me. Even when the only time that happened was whenever I was in great distress… I let her listen to me because I knew she was my equal. I knew we were both strong in the force. That we were connected… bound.”

 

He paused a while. As if he wanted to explain further on that train of thought. But he immediately changed course a bit

 

“I thought I would never hear that name uttered ever again. You called me Ben. Ben. That man is dead already, along with all those who knew that name. And yet you… You a whore. A slave. My whore and slave, called me that”

 

Tears started to fall. You could feel the anger in him rolling off. You don’t know how you felt it but you just did

 

“I checked your mind for 3 days and found that you were indeed as I suspected force sensitive. I bet you didn’t even know. Judging from what I dug up you were practically dormant up until you met me. I should’ve known when you said my name on that night we met that you were. But I thought you were thinking of some other man.”

 

He wants to say more but he stops and removes his helmet and throws it to the other side of the room, giving a loud bang that makes you jump. He roughly takes your chin and holds it tightly in his hands

 

“In my search for answers in your mind it was there I realized that you were that girl in my visions all along. You are my counterpart in the force. But you are untrained…”

 

He sighs and then clicks his tongue

 

“But as emperor of the galaxy I must ensure that you shall remain that way- untrained. The more we spend time together the more your strength in the force will grow. But you will never be able to truly tame it…”

 

You dared no leave his eyes that seemed to be staring at your soul. All the words that came out of his mouth left you with more fear and uncertainty than ever before.

 

“Here’s what’s going to happen. You shall remain with me. Now more than ever I shall never let you go. You belong to me. I have always thought you were a figment of my imagination. Something my mind came up with to help me cope with the hardship I had in my younger days. But now…”

 

He moves his hand to hold your cheeks and somehow he grows a bit soft on you and some part of you makes you lean in to his touch. Somehow you forget that you are just a slave…. A whore… to this man

 

“NO!”

 

You flinch at his voice. When he sees the fright in your eyes he composes himself again

 

“No… you will no longer be my slave or a whore… Not in name anymore I suppose. I said you would be getting stronger with the force. And with that our bond. I cannot bear to treat you as such. It would only bring me hurt and pain as well…”

 

His lips begin to shake a bit as he rubs his thumbs across your cheeks

 

“Mine… you will remain with me to keep my hold in the force levelled and strong.”

 

He stands up and lets go of you. He stares into the Corsucant skyline as he continues to speak to you

 

“You shall rest now. Tomorrow you shall continue your duties to serve me. But not longer in a tradition way of a servant. The uneasiness of the ever growing force that has just started to spark in you will bring you pain. And know this. Only I will be able to help you with that. If you continue to obey me, I shall personally soothe your pain”

 

He looks to you and you’re so confused by everything he has said. You start to think about everything he had said. It was so much but somehow you understood everything. Somehow you were filled with an overwhelming sense to accept your fate

 

“I’ll leave you now to think about what I had just said”

 

He is about to leave and you know you have to stop him. Somehow in the 3 days you were asleep you felt the urge to want to be near the emperor always. It’s as if him leaving you and rejecting you would be the very cause of your death. When he let go of his touch of you just a while ago you thought you were going to die. You wanted him. You needed him. You needed his strong presence in the force to keep you at bay.

 

As he heads for the door you leap off of the bed

 

“Wait...!”

 

He turns to look at you and his sharp gaze makes you drop your head.

 

“… master…” You barely whisper

 

You slowly drop to you knees and kiss his feet. You look up to him with pleading eyes

 

“Please…”

 

He contemplates you for a while

 

“Even after I have just given you your conditional freedom, you continue to act like a slave… have I not explained to you well that you don’t have to. That as my untrained counterpart in the force I would not dare treat you as such?”

 

His words are not unkind. And you reply by rubbing your body against his leg while your hands are still clasped behind your neck

 

“I only know to serve you and you alone master”

 

You sniffle as you look at him. As you offer yourself to him. You have truly been broken down. You have truly said goodbye to your life before. The facility, the resort, the emperor. They had all managed to turn you into what you feared you’d become.

 

But now you embraced it!

 

The emperor grins

 

Realization has finally drawn on him. He now knows what you want. He now knows how you wish to be treated.

 

He turns to look at a table with your collar on top of it. Only now do you realize you weren’t even wearing it anymore. You follow his eyes and now you two are looking upon the same collar.

 

He looks back at you and he pets your hair

 

“Does my pet want to wear her collar?”

 

He’s never called you his pet before. But now that he says you are not his whore and slave anymore (even though you want to be) you supposed this is the best alternative.

 

“Oh yes master! Please collar your pet!” You sob to him. Oh how you desperately want to be collared.

 

As he gets the collar from the table you bow your forehead to touch the floor.

 

There you are. In a sheer dress that highlights your curves and shows well your nipples and ass. Head down on the floor waiting for the collar that you crave…. waiting for your master to possess you like the true pet he says you are.

 

He gets down on one knee and locks the collar in place. He lifts your chin and you look up to him as you quiver

 

“Good, pet… good”

 

He guides you to stand up and you keep your head bowed.

 

“Follow me”

 

You walk beside him. Head bowed down. And he allows you to cling onto his arm.

 

You bury your face in the back of his arm. You now fear the world and realize you can only find comfort in your master.

 

This has happened all so fast. You were out for 3 days yet you have awoken a new person.

 

You can’t tell for sure but you can feel as if the emperor did something to your mind while you slept. But you don’t complain. Because you now love the new more docile and vulnerable you.

 

Once you are down the turbo lift his knights walk with you. They surround you two. You are not ashamed that they can see through your dress. Your master thinks it is ok so you think it is ok.

 

Whereas the old you would’ve been thinking of ways to escape, the new you… the one who has just discovered has force powers, revealed by the greatest force user himself, and has still been kept alive by said force user, are just thinking of ways to please your master. To show him you belong to him. That you have no right over your body as every part of you belongs to him. You are property you tell yourself. His property- just as your collar proudly says.

 

The collar may look like jewelry to anyone who doesn’t know where you came from, but as long as you wear it you feel safe and secure and well reminded of your place beneath your master

 

You arrive at the throne room and the emperor sits on the throne. He takes you on his lap.

 

_Oh how gracious he is._

 

“Master… I am but your slave”

 

You try to reason to him but he places a finger on your mouth to quiet you

 

“No… not a slave. You are my pet. And I shall always cherish you”

 

He turns you to face him. Your legs are draped across his lap and you lean on his chest

 

 _This is where you belong_.

 

It is his voice. He is talking to you. And you close your eyes as he dips his fingers into your entrance. Showing anyone who enters the throne room to whom your tight cunt belongs to

 

“Master…”

 

You whisper to him

 

“Yes, pet?”

 

“I feel as if you must restrain me. Show everyone you possess me. I feel I must be properly chained to you”

 

He removes his fingers from your pussy and removes you from his chest to look at you

 

“Do you not wear a collar, pet?”

 

You look down in shame

 

“Yes master… but I belong to you. I am your property. I must be treated as such. Please master. I am too weak to have my own will”

 

He smirks and holds your chin up so you see each other’s eyes

 

“That is right, pet. I alone control you. Not even you have power over yourself. If it helps you then…”

 

He motions for a servant to come forward and he whispers something in her ear. She leaves with a bow and does not come back for a while. When she does she hold with her a red velvet box that the emperor opens out for you

 

Inside are golden cuffs with a thin gold chain. He takes your hands and cuffs them. Then he locks the thin gold chain that is attached to it to his belt

 

“This will be how you will be from now on. Chained to me- the man who owns you.”

 

You try to test the strength of the cuffs and find your wrists are now immobile and you are now completely at the will of the emperor.

 

He kisses your head and puts you down on the floor to kneel beside his knees where he allows you to rest your head

 

The emperor proceeds with his meetings at the throne room where you are proudly displayed at his feet. He interrupts these meetings every now and then while in the middle of it just to ask you if you are well and that if you need anything. He even pauses an ambassador in the middle of a trade deal negotiation just to request for a pillow for you to kneel on.

 

You are clearly his property for all to see. But he makes sure that everyone knows that you are cherished property.

 

 

After that day you spend the next few weeks adjusting to your new life.

 

The emperor lets you sleep beside him. He cuffs you still and never takes off your chains and collars except when he bathes you.

 

When you sleep you are chained to the head of the bed. But it isn’t uncomfortable as the chain is long enough. He cuddles with you and fucks you whenever he pleases. It hurts sometimes as he is large. And sometimes you are too tired. But you never oppose him. You always repeat to yourself that you are his property and that he treats you well even though you know you deserve to be treated otherwise

 

Because you are cuffed he feeds you himself by hand. When he is too busy while eating he puts your bowl on the floor and you eat with your mouth like an animal. And oh how you love it when you eat like that. You enjoy being treated like an animal because ever since that forced 3-day sleep something in you has changed- and it is a good kind of change you believe.

 

He never lets you out of his sight except when he is too busy and says doesn’t want you to go through boring meetings. When this happens he lets one of his knights take your chain and guide you to the palace gardens.

 

You like it there, even though you would much rather like to be kneeling by the emperor’s feet where you belong. But you still enjoy it. The knight would bring you to a shaded part of the gardens where you get a good view of the plants and fountains. You would be kneeling on a soft mat with pillows around and he would chain you a small post he has nailed to a tree.

 

Some servants see you in the gardens or even around the palace with the emperor, and you can tell using the force, that has indeed gone stronger just as the emperor says, that they know you are the emperor’s toy. You can hear that they think you are a poor girl for volunteering to be treated like such.

 

But you pay them no mind. You love being the emperor’s pet. You can’t bear to live a life as something else.

 

The knight guards you closely as you lounge in the gardens. You may be chained with no way to run but you are still treated well. The emperor has made it clear that the servants around the palace treat you like royalty. So the maids always offer to serve you various snacks when not with the emperor. You hardly accept these offers unless you are truly hungry, not just because it’s hard to eat with your cuffs on but because you would rather to eat only with the emperor.

 

In the throne room you are either at his lap kissing his jaw or just resting on his chest or by his feet kneeling on the floor.

 

Sometimes when you use your force power to help you eat or just to adjust a few things around you by levitating objects or casually learning how to manipulate it, the emperor gets annoyed. Angry even sometimes

 

“You must never use the force unless to feel how I feel or to communicate in my mind. Never! Only in emergencies!”

 

You cower in shame every time this happens and you fervently kiss his feet in penance. Sobbing as you beg for forgiveness and punishment at the same time.

 

He doesn’t like punishing you but at the same time he knows you need it and you also want it too. So he lays you across his lap and uses the force to keep you in place as he spanks you endlessly until you can’t cry anymore. He then forces you to stand up on your toes as he links the chain of your cuffs to the ceiling.

 

“You stay that way until the pain has calmed down”

 

He would always blindfold you as you hang there. And he would always bring his work to the bedroom just so he could see you struggling in your chains as you try to learn your lesson

 

It usually only takes 20 minutes for that pain to be gone. Then he would bring you down gently and lay you on the bed where he would kiss you and rub ointment on your ass

 

“You must never use the force understand?”

 

You kiss his face as you sob to him saying sorry

 

“You understand why you can’t use the force right?”

 

He would always talk to you gently after punishing you

 

_Because I do this out of love_

 

He would say to your mind

 

“Yes master. I know why”

 

You bow your head in shame after kissing his body and face repeatedly. He is hovering over you on the bed. Making sure your pillows are softs and that the blanket is warm

 

“Tell me why, love?”

“B-because… only you sh-should be the strongest in the force. I n-need to keep my force powers at a minimum in o-order to give you more power”

 

He kisses your forehead

 

“That’s right. You’ll only lose control over the force if you wield it further. And I don’t want that to happen because I don’t want you to get hurt. Rest now, pet. Your master will just be here beside you to hold you as you sleep”

 

Then that would be it. You would always try your hardest never to disobey his orders. Because you love him and you want to please him always. So much that it breaks your heart to even disobey him.

 

You can’t help it sometimes if you do use your force powers. But it’s fine, you think to yourself. Just learn your lesson from master’s punishment and try harder to hold it.

 

The emperor makes meditation practices for you to subdue the force. And after 2 weeks of using those practices you no longer feel the force as a weapon, but rather just as a tool to communicate and to feel with your master.

 

He feels you in the force and confirms it himself that his meditation has now permanently numbed your use of the force and reduced it to its bare minimum. You can now only use it to talk to him with your force bond and to feel his emotions, as well as those around you.

 

He rewards you with even more finer dresses and jewelries when he tells you the good news- of you losing your chance of ever being as powerful as he is in the force.

 

_As it should be_

 

You think to yourself

 

He fucks you gently that night and showers you with kisses and a whole week of being pampered (even more pampered than you already are). And finally after that week of being pampered he takes off your chains while you two are about to sleep

 

This surprises you and you look up to him in search of understanding. You are confused to say the least.

 

“You truly belong to me now. You no longer need the chains. I love you, (y/n). With all my heart.”

 

He kisses you deeply and your eyes tear up. You are crying in overwhelming happiness.

 

“I love you too, my emperor!”

 

“Kylo, love. Kylo”

 

He cups your chin and kisses your forehead

 

“Kylo…” You breathe.

 

You are a woman in love with a man who loves you more. And tonight you take the lead in bed.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah... check the tags. Didn't want to put them when I started writing the story because it would spoil. But now that it has come to this I feel like I can tag it now


	8. New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader learns what happened during the 3 days she was unconscious and Kylo gives her exciting news

The next morning after being freed from your chains, Kylo, as he prefers to be called by you now, is getting ready for an important meeting. It’s way too early and so Kylo insists you lay around in bed to rest more.

 

“Master…”

 

You say with a groggy voice as you ruffle the thick blanket over you

 

The emperor looks away from the mirror where he is fixing his attire to look at you. He sees your tired state and chuckles

 

“Kylo, love. You call me Kylo now, remember?”

 

You look down in shame and mutter

 

“Sorry”

 

He sighs and moves to the bed where he sits beside where you are lying down to caress your hair

 

“It’s alright. What is it?”

 

“Well I was wondering if I could come with you…”

 

You look down on your hands as you fidget. The emperor sees what you are doing and takes you in his arms where you lay on his shoulder

 

“It’s too early. I’ll be back so we can have breakfast together. How about that?”

 

You smile a bit and that makes him smile too.

 

“I will leave two knights posted outside the door and one with you inside. You are not to leave this room, understood?”

 

You nod at him and kiss his lips

 

“Here…”

 

He uses the force to bring some sort of anklet and he attaches it to your right foot. You look at it and him, wondering what it’s for.

 

“It’s so that I can always track wherever you are. You don’t have your chains anymore so I can’t pass on a leash to one of my knights. This anklet creates a field that won’t allow you to leave past this room without one of my knights or me with you. You’ll only have to wear it when I have to leave you for more than an hour”

 

“It’s ok, Kylo. Um… I don’t really mind”

 

“There’s still something in your mind. What is it?”

 

“Well…”

 

“(y/n), you know I don’t like it when you try to block me from your mind. I’d hate to punish you this early in the morning”

 

You immediately lower your head on his lap and hide in shame

 

“No, master. Please… I was just feeling unsure…”

 

“Kylo, (y/n), please. You have to get used to this. I have plans for you in my empire and it wont happen with you calling me master. Now you’re unsure? About what?”

 

He lifts your head from his lap so that you’re looking directly at him

 

“About… well this. Not calling you master… not being chains. I… I feel as if you are disregarding me”

 

You sniffle and bury your head on his chest as you try your best not to cry

 

“Oh, love…”

 

He is rubbing circles in your back. Trying to soothe you. He pauses to think for a moment before he starts talking again.

 

“How about we do it slowly. You call me master when it’s just the two of us. I’ll even call you my pet. But I will use it less and less each day until you are used to it. You have already proven yourself to me. I know that even if you do not address me as such, you still treat and respect me that way.”

 

He hears you mutter muffled sounds of apologies in his tunic which makes him chuckle

 

“And, love… I need you to know that I will never. Never ever disregard you.”

 

He takes you by your shoulders and pushes you back so he can look at your face

 

“We are made for each other remember? I will always love you. No one can take you away from me. And as long as I am alive I will never ever let you go. Even if you try to escape.”

 

You look at him behind teary eyes and kiss him full on the lips

 

“I love you, master! And I will never leave you! Never! I belong to you. My body is yours to do as you please, not mine.”

 

He kisses you back. Holding you as if you would disappear if he dared let geo even for just a moment.

 

He breaks the kiss when he hears a beep in his comm a few seconds later and mutters a curse. You flinch a bit when he curses. You’re used to him only cursing when he’s mad at you and wishes to punish you. And, even though you accept all his punishments, you can’t help but feel scared.

 

He sees the worry in your eyes and immediately regrets making you scared when his anger was directed at someone else.

 

“Sleep now. Though I will have to punish you for using the force to block me from your mind later, I shall be light on it knowing the reason for you doing so.”

 

He kisses your forehead and tucks you back into bed

 

“I’ll see you later”

 

He smiles at you before leaving the room and letting one knight enter and he gives his usual instructions to him

 

“Guard her with your life and use the cage if she tries to use the force”

 

“Will she be allowed to go the gardens as what is usual when you leave her in my care, your majesty?”

 

“No. She stays here. I would even prefer it if she were not to leave her bed.”

 

The knight takes a seat by the door after nodding to the emperor. You’re used to that knight being with you always. He treats you like a lady and helps you in handling a few things when you used to be chained. You can see that the emperor trusts him.

 

At the lock of the door and a beep from your anklet you fall back to sleep. It won’t be long now until master comes back. He’ll punish you but you can also feel that he has news to tell you. This fills you with excitement.

 

 

You wake up just an hour later. You’re no longer tired and just want to be with the emperor. You stand up and stretch a bit and the knight stands up and looks at you as if you’re about to run. But then again he always looks that way. You just smile to him and say

 

“I’m just going to the fresher”

And before you make a move he’s already going for the door to the fresher and opening it for you.

 

“Thanks”

 

You say with a small voice and he bows his head in return. Once you’re in he closes it for you and you take a deep breath once you hear the door lock.

 

You want to take a bath but you know the emperor insists on being the only one to give it to you. Not even you are allowed to do it yourself, unless he is truly busy. Which is very rare. So after taking care of your bodies needs you go back into the room where you see the knight has stayed by the door the entire time.

 

You eye the bed and the couch and even the carpet with plush pillows around and you decided to go for the carpet.

 

The knight cocks his head at your choice but shrugs and goes back to his seat by the door.

 

So that’s what you do for the rest of the time while waiting for Kylo. Just lounge as the sunlight hits your body. You occasionally watch a few holos and play games on a data pad that Kylo has been kind enough to give you, but other than that you do nothing.

 

Getting bored soon enough, you decide you want to play with your hair. You braid it and use a few jewelries that the emperor has gifted you. They’re all very expensive. You know this because Kylo brought the jeweler to the palace to show you the collection himself. Kylo bought everything you chose on the spot making you gape at the amount he spent.

 

After a while you hear a knock on the door. You immediately get up full of excitement only to see that as the knight opens the door that it’s just a maid bringing in your morning tea. It’s part of the exercise Kylo makes you do that helps in numbing the force. He adds something in it that’s supposed to weaken your abilities a bit.

 

The knight takes it from the maid. Not trusting and allowing anyone to go inside. He places it on one of the tables and pulls out a seat for you. You thank him as you take a seat and even offer him some of the biscuits that goes along with the tea, to which he politely declines.

 

When the emperor returns, he just takes your hands and brings you to your walk-in closet where he changes you himself.

 

“Master, where are we going?”

 

“You are to meet the grand marshal who is also my second in command. We will be going over something important during breakfast and I expect you to behave and never question what happens”

 

“Yes, master”

 

Once he has slipped on a beautiful flowing dress won you he simply kisses your forehead and leads you out of the room. As you exit the door he clicks a button on his pad and you feel your ankle monitor beep off.

 

He brings you to a wing of the palace you have never been to before and he pulls out a seat for you in front of large dining table that looks like it’s only seated the most important people in the galaxy. He puts your seats really close that the arms are touching and he puts your arm around you

 

He begins to feed you like he usually does when you were still in chains. And you don’t stop him even though you can feed yourself already. It’s comforting as it reminds you of the days where you were still his full time pet.

 

He fed you something really bitter and you made a face but still continued to eat what he fed you even though you disliked it.

 

After a while he saw your reaction

 

“Do you not like it?”

 

“I- no, mas- I mean, Kylo… it’s good. I love it! I love everything you give me”

 

You tried to convince him and feared that he would punish you so you started to fidget

 

“You don’t have to lie, love. I saw it in your face. It’s just that it’s a traditional meal for a very special occasion from the planet where my grandmother came from. I never did like it too…”

 

“Special occasion? What is the occasion, Kylo?”

 

Before Kylo could answer the doors to the dining room opened and a man with bright red hair and a crisp black uniform with red linings came in. He went to the front of where you and Kylo sat and took a deep and regal bow

 

“Grand Marshall Hux”

 

The emperor nodded back to the man and gestured for him to take a seat

 

“Your, majesty.”

 

He looked at Kylo as he thanked him for inviting him over and then once he was finally seated down he looked to you

 

“So… this is the little flower you’ve been… messing around with all those days ago. You almost gave our technicians and doctors there a fright in those 3 days you played with her.”

 

He said with a kind smirk which made you cower and sink further into your seat as close as you could get behind the arm of Kylo

 

_Don’t forget, love. Don’t question me_

 

He said to you through your force bond and you nodded in return

 

“What do you think, Hux?”

 

“Your majesty, you know I’d never question your decision. And I’ve never given any mind to how the force works- that is your expertise after all. So I guess all there is to say is Congratulations!”  
  


He claps his hand once and goes back to look at you and smile after giving a wink to Kylo. He then adds

 

“Where do you come from again, my lady?”

 

You look at Kylo and he nods for you to answer

 

“I…”

 

You were about to explain your entire story and how you got captured but somehow you forgot everything. As if it were just a distant dream. As if they never even happened. Instead your mouth said something entirely different

 

“I come from an old planet long destroyed during the clone wars however my grandparents were able to live through it and continued to remain loyal to the empire. As a princess and powerful force user, the emperor found me before the republic discovered my ties to the empire and my strength in the force. He hid me proclaiming that as his counterpart in the force I had to be kept safe until he rightfully ascended the throne”

 

You gasped and covered your mouth at what you said. You don’t know where that came from. You were shaking and looked to Kylo hoping he could explain what just happened to you but he just smiled and Hux clapped his hands

 

“Amazing, your majesty. Absolutely amazing! You have trained and probed her well. Her past will will truly die with the three of us, and your knights of course”

 

“I’ll leave the planning to you then. I’ll be asking my love for her advice but you shall head the whole event and make sure she is well-received. All records of her has to be properly altered. Have you taken care of that?”

 

You were so confused now. What were they talking about? What was it about your records? And for those 3 day you were unconscious, was that what Hux was talking about? What had Kylo done to you.

 

Kylo gripped your shoulder where he had his arm around and it snapped you out of your thoughts. That’s right. You shouldn’t question. Everything the emperor does. Every punishment. Everything. He did it because he loved you.

 

“Already done, your majesty. And so far every important diplomat and all heads of the imperial families seems to be accepting of her. Given the background we have given her, no one would dare question her or you…  They do have one little stipulation though.”

 

“Stipulation?”

 

You felt Kylo tense. He seemed to have darkened at what Hux just said

 

“Yes… It’s about… well what happens after the ceremony…”

 

Hux was trying his best to explain without embarrassing himself

 

“Well what is it?”

 

Kylo snapped but Hux remained cool and took out a data pad and handed it to the emperor

Kylo took it and read it. You tried to look away and give him privacy at what he was reading but he used the force to turn your head and make you look

 

_The heads of the imperial families along with other important dignitaries to which the empire has major dealings with do respectfully request that the consummation be public and that the old tradition of presentation be followed_

Kylo had gone calm while you had gone stiff as ever. Even though Hux kept his cool you could still see he was anxious to see the reaction of the emperor.

 

They a laugh. A loud laugh came from the lips of the mighty emperor. You and Hux weren’t sure how to respond to that. He soon stopped and took your hand to kiss its knuckles.

 

“Well… they want a show. Then we’ll give them a show. Just warn them that I shall be there to supervise the presentation, and so will my knights. If I find any malicious thoughts in their minds I shall end their life right in an instant. And make no mistake Hux, it will be a gruesome death. I am a jealous man you know”

 

Hux took a deep breath and contemplated what he just said and simply nodded

 

“I shall make the arrangements immediately, your majesty. My lady, I hope you a wonderful wedding!”

 

All life seemed to have escape you right there. You stopped breathing for a while and went absolutely cold and stiff.

 

“I think our empress to be is quite shocked, grand marshal”

 

Hux chuckled and at that you snapped out of your state. You started to quiver. You wanted to say something. Anything. But you couldn’t bring yourself to say anything.

 

Kylo took your chin and held it to face Hux

 

“Chin up, love. You’re about to become the most important woman in the galaxy”

 

Your eyes started to tear up but you still couldn’t comprehend your emotions. Kylo wiped your tears with his thumb

 

“Tears of joy?”

 

Hux asked with a raised brow

 

“I think she’s had a shock. I’ll be bringing her back to our quarters now.”

 

Hux stood up and went to Kylo’s side and he seemed to have dropped his formal tone and replaced it with one made by friends.

 

“Be sure to explain to her well what is to happen, Ky”

 

Kylo stood up and patted Hux on his back

 

“I will, make sure everything is ready”

 

Kylo returned the friendly tone when he spoke with Hux. You could feel in Kylo how well they regarded each other. You could feel the camaraderie and respect they had for each other. With that Kylo stood up and led you once again to your quarters.

  
You didn’t say a word. You didn’t even dare look up at Kylo. You were back to being meek and docile, even more than ever. Kylo didn’t mind you and he just sat you in a couch once you were back to the bedroom. He sat beside you and he took you in his arms and made you rest your head on his chest. You buried your head there and started to cry

 

“Master… I feel… I…”

 

“Shh… love. I’ll explain. For now, keep all questions you have with you and hold it. Just let me explain”

 

You choked back a sob and whispered

 

“Yes, master”

 

“Do you remember those 3 days you were out? Well I didn’t just probe your mind. I sort of… altered it. Try remembering your past now”

 

You wanted to question what he was saying but you were too curious not to try. You tried to remember your life before and the more you did the more it became blurry

 

“Hard isn’t it? Don’t worry, it’s still there… overtime however, as you adjust to your new state you’ll eventually forget it. Perhaps a bit of it will remain but it’ll be nothing but a distant dream to you”

 

“I… I…”

 

“There now. It’s going to be fine. This is how your master wants it remember?”

 

When he said master something in you snapped. Begging you to devote yourself to him. He held your face in his hands and you leaned to his touch with tears in your eyes

 

“My perfect little slave. Forever docile and bent to my will and wants. You’ll find this a better arrangement anyways. You’ll rule at my side so I can’t have the old you taking over too much. You’ll have everything you ever wanted”

 

He kissed your forehead and tucked some hair behind your ear

 

“You’ll be the perfect wife and mother of my children”

 

“Children?”

 

You asked weakly. You were still trying to process everything

 

“Why of course. You must bear me an heir. I don’t mind girls. She’ll probably be pretty like you. Can you imagine that? A little princess for me to spoil. If a boy, then that will be good as well. He’ll probably be as strong as me. I’ll love them all equally.”

 

“But…”

 

“You’re not questioning me are you? I suggest you not answer me back until you’ve processed everything and asked all questions. I’d hate to give you two punishments in a day. You’re not yet my wife so I will do it without hesitation”

 

You bowed your head in shame and he just pet your head

 

“Come on now. I’m sure you have more questions”

 

You stared off to the bed and started thinking of life as his wife. Nothing in the world would make you happier but knowing what he did to you. Even when you loved him despite altering your mind, you couldn’t help but feel sad knowing you would lose your old self completely.

 

“You remember the stipulation I got angry about a while ago right?”

 

This snapped you out of your thoughts

 

“Well I think it’s right that I tell you now that the major imperial families have requested that I consummate the marriage with them as an audience. They want to follow the traditional way of doing it which might come as a shock to you”

 

You looked at him as if telling him to explain further

 

“The traditional way would be… I guess I’ll have to be straight to the point. A breeding bench would be used. It’ll have soft pads of course. It wont be just like any regular breeding bench. But you’d essentially be locked in there the whole time I fuck you. Tradition demands I cum twice in you to secure an heir.”

 

He takes a deep breath. Like he’s not sure if he wants to explain what happens next. You take that as your cue

 

“Please, master. What happens next?”

 

He hesitates before going on

 

“Next… well you’d be put on display for around 5 hours. You’d be spread faced down on a highly elevated bed where a bar would be placed on by your waist to lift your ass up and make sure my seed goes in you. And… your cunt would be plugged to make sure none of my seed is wasted”

 

He looks at you and tries to see how you would react. But you remain emotionless with

 

“While your displayed members of the high imperial families and important diplomats and dignitaries would be allowed to examine you. No touching though… As I said I am easily jealous… Love, please say something

 

You wanted to say something. But what? Even if you tried to complain he was your master. The emperor himself. There was no use. In addition, you were sort of getting excited to being married. You both loved each other and this was all sudden and the consummation is scary but it’s nothing you haven’t handled before

 

“Thank you, master”

 

Kylo was surprised. That was not the response he was expecting. You went down to the floor and kissed his feet

 

“I am excited to be your wife, master!”

 

“Oh, love!”

 

He took you from the ground and lifted you in the air swinging the two of you around as you both giggled

 

 

Later that day you were just reading a book at the feet of the emperor as he busied himself in his study. He had offered you to sit on his lap but you didn’t want to be a bother to him so you told him you would rather lounge on the floor so he had laid out soft carpets and pillows for you to roll on in the floor. You never used the pillows to rest your head though. You always insisted on resting your head on his foot to which he happily obliged. He would even feed you some snacks with his hands as he worked and occasionally pet your hair. This was the life you wanted. You enjoyed these little moments with him.

 

“Ok, love. I think I’m done for the day”

 

He offers his hand and you give it to him as he lifts you up and brings you to the bedroom

 

“Strip”

 

You weren’t sure why he was asking you this but you just did as you were told

 

“You’re going to be punished remember?”

 

You had forgotten about that. So you immediately went down on your knees to show him you were ready for it

 

“10 spanks and you staying in the cage until it’s time for sleep would do, don’t you think?”

“Whatever you wish, master”

 

You stared at the floor as he approached you. He put on your force collar on your neck. He would always do this when he punished you. So that you wouldn’t even find comfort in the mind of the emperor and your force bond with him. He also said it was to protect you from yourself in case you accidentally used it while you were being hit.

 

He contemplated you a bit before lifting you from the ground and sitting on the couch

 

“Over my lap now”

 

You did as you were told and you were already sobbing just by thinking about how much it was going to hurt. The emperor always added a bit of force so it wasn’t just your typical spank

 

“Crying wont get you anywhere. I want you to stay silent as you take in your punishment”

 

He didn’t wait for your reply. He just started spanking you. Blow by blow you bit your lip and squirmed as much as you could to forget the pain. But it hurt so bad and you cried hard. He wouldn’t let you move your body. He made sure you were perfectly still as you had no choice to receive the pain.

 

By the time it was over your face was a mess. Full of tears and snot

 

“In to the cage now. I want your ass to stay on the ground so you feel the pain. I’ll know if you move”

 

He roughly took you arm and dragged you to the cage where he opened it with the force. He placed you inside and made sure to see your ass was on the ground before he locked it and covered it with the carpet

 

Your ass hurt so much and you just sat their sobbing. Thinking of what you did to deserve it so you wouldn’t do it ever again. You braced yourself against the coldness of the cage. Looking up every now and then to see if master would come get you already.

 

You eventually to fall asleep but you couldn’t. Your ass hurt and the cage always made you feel so scared and alone. It made you feel as if you were back in the facility. At least one good thing about Kylo making you forget about your past is that you would eventually forget about the facility as well.

 

After around 2 hours Kylo carefully took you out from your cage and placed you on the bed. You moaned as you finally felt the soft touch of the mattress. He clothed you right there and gently placed ointment all over our sore bottom.

 

“I’m sorry, master”

 

You muttered weakly. Still adjusting from being taken out of the cage.

 

“Shh… it’s alright. Here. I had tea prepared for you. Drink it before you go to sleep”

 

Usually Kylo would be pounding your pussy before going to sleep but right now he could tell just how tired you were. So you slept with Kylo holding you in your arms. You slept trying to remember your past and slowly failing to do so. You slept thinking of your wedding.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	9. His. Only His

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader plans the wedding. An old friend is met unexpectedly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I extended it to 15 chapters. So much to say... Enjoy!!!

The next few days came in like a blur. Hux, who was in charge of preparing the wedding, along with a large staff, was busying me. They kept asking me questions about what you wanted and how you wanted something to go. Things like the type of flowers and the food you wanted to be served. You hardly knew any of those things so thank the force Kylo was with me through it all.

 

He no longer had a chain/leash to keep you near him but I had been so used to it that being far away from him felt unnatural and kept me uneasy. You found that you couldn’t be sated unless you were near him.

 

It’s still about a week until we get married. The planning was done fast. With Kylo’s wealth and power no doubt everything would be easily managed. You’re seated in a couch in gazebo in the gardens of the palace near a grand fountain surrounded by beautiful plants. The breezy wind is calming. It makes you forget that you’re actually here with the most impotant person in galazy and no less than in his palace, lounging as his guards and knights are spread-out around you. Beside you in the couch is Kylo who holds you by the waist as he sips his tea listening intently to Hux. The grand marshal is talking to you and Kylo right now discussing your honeymoon arrangements.

 

Kylo felt like you were getting dizzy just thinking about the honeymoon after just ending a whole hour discussion on what you would wear on the wedding day. So he places his tea and puts in on the table. He takes your head and gently places it on his lap and began to stroke your hair. You’ve stopped questioning everything Kylo does to you by now. His meditating exercises and “special tea” for you has truly made you succumbed to his will. But it doesn’t feel forced. In fact, it makes your like feel better. You may be his wife soon but deep down you’ll always be his loyal pet. And that’s how you want it to be, even if he says otherwise. As if all is should be. Hux paused seeing this but Kylo tells him

 

“Go on, Hux. My love is tired is all”

 

“Right… of course. If it’s too much for her though, we can just talk about this when my lady is well rested”

 

Kylo looks down on you and you turn your head slightly so you could see his face. He asks you through the force

 

_Are you ok, love? It’s fine if you want to rest…_

He’s still stroking your hair as he talks to you. He looks at you with concern

 

_No, master. I want to finish this. It’s better this way so we can be done with it soon_

 

You smile at him as you say this. You appreciate that he always takes you into consideration. Even when you leave most of the decisions in your life to his will, he doesn’t abuse it and he always gets your opinions and sees how you’re feeling.

_Very well then, love_

 

I may call him master sometimes, but it’s not as often as before. He used to call me pet a lot before but he slowly has stopped using it as well, just as he promised.  You turned back your head to the front.

 

“It’s fine, Hux. We can continue”

 

Hux chuckles at Kylo’s response

 

“You two and that force bond of yours…”

 

Kylo of course has told him about this. The first time he mentioned it to you, you were shocked. Thankfully Kylo explained that he had already been informed about it so he wouldn’t find this little pauses where we would talk in our minds weird.

 

“So the government in Naboo is already under our control anyways and they have even voluntarily offered to vacate the whole palace for the two of you for the honeymoon. Plus, your grandmother’s estate is there as well. So we get the benefit of having a Palace where it is much easier to guard you and the estate which would mean more privacy as well. Then again there are other planets…”

 

“No… that sounds good already. But we’ll probably be staying in the estate more. Then I also plan on taking her to Mustafar. I want to pledge myself to her as a Sith as well. That way…”

 

He pauses to bring his hand down from stroking your hair to put it on your lips where he carefully places the tip of his thumb inside to play with you

 

“… she can never leave me even when someone takes her from me. Our bond would be solidified and strengthened…”

 

You quiver at the way he made his voice dark and husky right there

 

_You’re mine pet. You understand that?_

You didn’t respond through the bond. Instead you whispered. Light enough that only Kylo could hear

 

“Yes, master”

 

“Well as long you and your bride are all good with it then I should make sure it is all arranged”

 

_Tell Hux if you like my suggestion, love. Otherwise tell me._

“Yes, I’d love that. I’m not really sure I’ve been to those places but if it’s good enough for Kylo then it’s good enough for me”

 

I smiled at the general to which he warmly returned.

 

“Well then. I best be off now. You two can rest and we can resume talking more about the wedding tomorrow. I hope you’ll feel better, my lady. Your majesty, I’ll be on my way”

 

Hux made a crisp bow to the two of us and promptly left. Now it was just me and Kylo. I sat up slowly from Kylo’s lap to look at him

 

“Kylo…”

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“… I’m…”

 

“You’re feeling scared aren’t you?”

 

You looked down with a frown, admitting to the truth that you were in fact scared that you would embarrass Kylo in front of all his important guests. Afraid that you would be a bad consort. Afraid of losing your memories, afraid of being a mother, afraid of the public consummation. Oh force you were so afraid. You started to tear up and you immediately deposited yourself into Kylo’s chest to cry. Now that the honeymoon details were set, everything else that needed planning were just small stuff now. Nothing important. Reality was settling in on you fast.

 

Kylo wrapped his arms around you and gently rocked you. He heard all your thoughts. You hadn’t blocked him in a long time already. You did it not out of fear but out of respect. Kylo had saved you from your poor life. You owed him everything. And you were willing to give your life for him. Even though he says your death would mean his death as well.

 

“It’s ok, pet. It’s ok…”

 

He knows calling you a pet, something meant to make you feel lower than him, would calm you. And it worked. He pairs that with gentle strokes on your hair and you felt wanted. Absolutely loved and wanted

 

“You’ll be great at the wedding. You’ll be the most beautiful girl in the galaxy. You’d be the best consort in history. You’re the perfect calm to my storm. You complete me. I cannot rule well without you. You don’t need your old memories, pet. Don’t you like those we are sharing now?”

 

You though hard about that question. Kylo was right. Who cares about your pathetic life before? You are now in the gentle hands of a powerful ruler who would protect you at all costs. Your life before doesn’t matter. You are much too content with what you and Kylo share. Yes. Master is right. Master is always right.

 

“Our children will love you. You’ll be the sun in their lives, just like you are the sun in mine. And I’ll be there to help you. You remember what I told you of my father. I won’t be like that. I’ll be there for you and for our children.”

 

Kylo did mention his parents. His life before he became emperor. Of how he served a cruel being who tormented him as a child. Of how he was turned down by a scavenger also powerful with the force who he eventually defeated. But he doesn’t like talking about it. You understand. So when he mentions his father. You know he is serious

 

“And for our public consummation… I have the force remember? In fact, I am the most powerful force user. The moment I sense any malice in any of our guests’ thoughts. I’ll kill that person. I don’t care if he or she is a senator or ambassador. Only I get to have you, even in thoughts. I’m a jealous man and you will only belong to me.”

 

Kylo knows you so well. He is so effortless in comforting you. Eventually your cries slowly disappear. You’re just sniffling now but he doesn’t stop rocking you. You lift your head up to look at him with tired eyes and he kisses your forehead.

 

 

Before dinner Kylo had to go to a meeting so he left you with his knight and allowed you to stay in the gardens if you wanted since he would be able to look at you from his meeting room. He did make sure to attach your tracking anklet on you. You were in the part of the gardens near the pool. The pool was big of course and you wanted to swim ever since you saw it and Kylo did promise to let you swim but every time you had the chance there was always something that came up that prevented you from doing so. Maybe you could swim now?

 

You were staring at the pool so long that you didn’t notice the knight was talking to you

 

“My lady?”

 

“Oh… sorry. What were you saying?”

 

“Well I asked if you were going to swim, my lady”

 

You looked at him and then the pool

 

“Am I allowed to? Kylo isn’t here”

 

“I can message him for you if you want…”

 

“Oh no! I can just use our bond”

 

You smiled at him before closing your eyes to concentrate on Kylo’s force signature… and there!

 

_Kylo…_

_Love, I’m sort of busy now. Are you hurt? Is there trouble? Are you ok?_

You suddenly felt guilty. You didn’t want to disturb him. Kylo must have sensed your hesitation

 

_It’s ok, love. I’m not mad. What is it?_

_Well… I was wondering if you’d allow me to swim?_

_Really? That’s it? Of course you’re allowed, love. Just call for the maids I assigned to follow you and tell them to bring you the proper attire at once._

Kylo may have been weakening your hold on the force when it came to physically manipulating it, but when it came to feeling him and those around you, he made sure you were the best at it.

 

You looked around for the maids and saw them at a fair distance from you. There were two who were just there standing, waiting for orders. You smiled at them with a wave and went to them but they got to you first.

 

“Yes, my lady?”

 

“Umm… I need swimming attire. Right now. Please…”

 

“Yes, right away, my lady”

 

One of them went on their way to get an attire while the other one prepared your towels and set it by on of the cabanas

 

When you got the swimming attire you changed in the fresher nearby and as usual the knight patiently waited for you by the door.

 

“I’ll just be watching here. I’m ready to jump should you need assistance or in case of any emergency. Don’t worry, the tracking device is waterproof. You can go ahead”

 

“Thank you!”

 

You smiled at him politely before diving in. It felt so refreshing. It had been warm all day and a dip in the pool was the perfect way to spend the night. You went by one of the corners where there was a little waterfall and you showered your hair in it. The knight promptly followed to whichever corner of the pool you went to while the maids were standing by ready with your towel.

 

You decided to just stretch out and do a few laps before just lounging off in a floatie. After a while the knight used the force to bring the floatie near the edge of the pool and he spoke

 

“My lady, the emperor is about to finish his meeting. He asks that you change and meet him in the dining room for dinner”

 

He reaches out his hand and I accept it. He pulls me up in one swift motion and immediately the maids come in to wrap me up in a robe and my hair in a towel. You were ready to leave but you weren’t sure which way to go so you just guessed to follow the nearest door to the palace

 

“Right this way, my lady”

 

The knight called after you from behind and you were about to turn around and go to him when you bumped into someone

 

“Hey, watch it!”

 

“Oh sorry!”

 

You stumbled a bit but quickly regained your posture. The man was a gardener it seemed. Taking care of the flowers that bloomed only at night. He clearly did not know who you were because when he turned to see you his irritated expression disappeared and was immediately replaced with shock.

 

You were ready to hear him grovel at your feet and apologize for getting in the way. That was how most of the palace help reacted whenever they inconvenienced you even if it was in a very small way that you didn’t even notice. They didn’t want to give trouble to their soon to be empress. The woman who was always by the emperor’s side.

 

But when he looked at you he didn’t do what other people usually did. Instead his eyes went wide and then he suddenly laughed with a smile before jumping up to hug you

 

“Oh my (y/n) it’s you!”

 

You were taken aback by his sudden closeness to you. You didn’t know who this person was. The knight immediately rushed in and shoved the gardener away with the force

 

“How dare you touch her! I shall have you imprisoned!”

 

“Wait wait wait! (y/n)! It’s me! Your old pal from the village! We were neighbors and we practically grew up together. Come on man! You didn’t leave the planet until you were like 15 I’m sure you remembered me. You’re probably just 21 by now!”

 

You only got more and more confused as he said this. What village? You started to think about it but nothing came up.

 

Guards immediately came and went to grab him by his arms and pushed him down on his knees

 

“That’s going to be your empress soon, boy! Know how to show respect!”

 

“Empress? What? (y/n)?”

 

How did this man know your name? You clearly were as confused as he was. So far only those who were invited knew about the wedding. And only those who worked closely with you and some of the guards knew of your status here. They were cuffing him now…

 

“Hey wait no! It was an accident! (y/n)! Please! I know you remember me…”

 

“I’m so sorry, my lady. We’ll remove him at once”

 

You didn’t like how harsh they were but you looked at him. Really stared. Yes… something. Something’s there. You know this man. But you just can’t place it. The guards were about to take him away when you said.

 

“Wait!”

 

He looked at you with gleam in his eyes

 

“I know you…”

 

You carefully said

 

“Yes! Yes (y/n) we used to be best friends! See I told you I knew her! Where were you all this time? Look I know you ran away after your parents died but I never heard from you ever again! Please (y/n) tell them to let me go!”

 

One of the guards kicked him in the back

 

“Quiet, you! You only speak when the lady allows you to!”

 

You were trying to figure out your memories and suddenly your head hurt from trying too hard. That’s when you remembered that Kylo was making sure you forgot your past. This man must have been from that past!

“My lady, are you well? I think it’s best I bring you back to the emperor. The guards will take care of this mess”

 

“Wait… I know him. I just…”

 

“Please my lady. Follow me…”

 

The knight was more insistent now and you looked at him with an apologetic look as you allowed the knight to lead you away. You were so compliant now.

 

“Oh my (y/n)! What have they done to you! This isn’t you! Don’t just let him take you! The old (y/n) would’ve kicked a controlling guy like that to the dirt and rubbed his face with mud!”

 

And that’s when it hit you. Like a bolt of lightning hit you. You remembered a memory of you and this man… Trisa… No… Tristan! Tristan! You and Tristan were beating up a bully who hurt your other friend and rubbed his face with mud. The two of you were laughing after everything.

 

“Tristan?”

 

“Yes! Yes that’s me! Oh thank the maker! You remember!”

 

The knight was quietly observing everything that happened and he was no longer going to stand by and watch this happen. He took a hold of your arm once again. Although not to rough to harm you, just enough to get a good grip on you

 

“I’m sorry my lady but I must return you to the emperor at once! Guards take him away”

 

“Wait… Please…”

  
You begged the knight but you couldn’t resist him. You stopped struggling after a few steps and started thinking about everything about him. You could only remember bits and pieces of it but it was there.

 

Tristan was screaming for you but the knight quickly brought you back in the palace. He typed something in his comm as he led you to your room to change. He was there the whole time as the maids changed you and dried you up. You hid behind a cover as you changed but he was still in the same room. He never left.

 

Once you were done he offered his hand and led you to sit on the couch of the bedroom

 

“I thought I was going to see Kylo in the dining room?”

 

“The emperor will meet you here”

 

That was all he said. You started trembling. Was Kylo going to get mad at you? Oh force. You were crying now. You cried into your hands. How could you have been so stupid? Master will think you didn’t try hard enough to resist your past. You were a bad pet. You sobbed hard on the couch while the knight just stood there.

 

After a while Kylo burst into the room and that brought you out of your crying for a while. You immediately ran to him and went on your knees to kiss his feet as you continued to sob. The knight had left by now.

 

“M-master! Please I’m s-so sorry. I didn’t know wh-who he was and I… I…”

 

You were at a lost of words and just went back to crying at his feet. What you didn’t expect was for him to lift you up and bring you to the bed where he hugged you. Just like this afternoon he rocked you and stroked your hair

 

“It’s alright, pet. It’s alright… Shhhh….”

 

He let you sob to him until no more tears went out

 

“A-arent you mad?”

 

Kylo chucked

 

“Of course not love. My knight told me everything that happened. I know you tried your best. It’s ok… have you drank your tea?”

 

You shook your head no and he gently brought a cup to your mouth to which you obediently sipped even though you were still shaking. You finished it with a few sips as possible. He then touched your forehead and did something with the force for a while before stopping to ask

 

“I want you to think of that man again. Do you still remember him?”

 

You thought hard. And yes. You could. You could remember his face. But… there was a memory you remembered. But now you couldn’t remember anymore… You were confused again

 

“No… Kylo, I don’t… but why? I…”

 

“Shh… it’s ok. Soon you’ll completely forget. That man must have just triggered something. We’ll get through this I promise.”

 

He kissed you gently on your forehead and you buried your face at the crook of his neck

 

“Please master… I don’t want to remember anymore. Make it go away…”

 

You sniffled and could feel Kylo’s shock. Yes he’s been saying you should forget but only now have you wanted to truly forget. Now it was you who wanted to forget

 

“All in good time, pet. All in good time…”

 

Your life with Kylo is so good. Remembering the past will only make things harder for you. Kylo is right. You should forget. You’re eager now.

 

He observed you a bit before pulling you away a bit to look at you.

 

“Perhaps I took you out of your chains too soon?”

 

You looked down. You wanted to be back in your chains but at the same time you were getting used to not being in chains as well…

 

“How about we keep the anklet on you at all times until the wedding. I’ll have it set that whenever you would be away from me or the knight I assign to you for more than 10 feet an invisible force shield would come up to prevent you from leaving. It’s not exactly chains but it’ll have the same effect essentially…”

 

You wrapped your arms around his neck and whispered

 

“Whatever you wish, master”

 

He let you rest on the bed and he hovered over you

 

“I’ll have dinner brought here”

 

He kissed you deeply and soon he was groping your breasts and teasing your pussy. His fingers were in deep now under your dress. He played with your clit too. You were about to cum… you moaned and whimpered. There… almost there…

  
Then Kylo removed his fingers

 

“That’s your punishment, love. I wont spank you. You’re about to be my wife and I don’t want to be a husband who beats his wife so that’s all the punishment you’re going to get from now on. Even the cage will no longer be used.”

 

You felt so frustrated at not being able to cum but you sadly nodded in compliance. 

 

“Thank you, master”

 

He kissed you again before sitting beside you on the bed. He turned on the holo to watch something as you waited for your dinner. You leaned on his shoulder and he kept his arm around you. Holding you close

                                                                                                                                             

“You’re mine love. Only mine…”

 

After that day. You had completely forgotten your past.


	10. Wedding Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You're finally married and not long after you and Kylo will consummate the marriage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. Travel got a bit hectic. Next chapter will be longer for sure. Just wanted to assure you guys that I still update here :)))

As the warmth of the sun hits your face your eyes flutter open. A yawn and a stretch. Wait… You’re able to stretch your arms?

 

Kylo had promised just to use the anklet monitor on you ever since the incident at the pool with… well you don’t remember who that person was anymore but… you know that the days after that, more visions of a life you know is impossible was yours, started to appear. This caused you to act irrationally and made you question your place by Kylo’s side

 

It’s weird knowing only fragments of the life you lived before Kylo. So the emperor, being so just and caring to you… Oh how you worship him… He set you up in the chains you previously wore so that he could hold you near him.

 

Just like before he had to be the one to feed you and you could not leave his side as he always held onto your chains. In the times he needed his hands you chain would be properly locked on his belt. He was your master and you had to follow him. And you loved belonging to him.

 

Your nights were spent bound as well. You had no moment where your hands were free. Your chain would be locked well to the head of the bed whenever you would sleep.

 

But you would never mind. You loved Kylo with all your heart and only he in the entire galaxy loved you just as much and even more. He would always be patient with you whenever you ate. He would always pet your hair and kiss you with passion that made your heart skip beats. In the bed he was slow and accommodating. Even if his length was ripping you apart you would never stop him. But somehow, he would always feel your hurt and adjust himself so that you would feel good.

 

Kylo showered you with gifts fit for an empress. And that’s exactly what you were about to become. His empress consort.

 

And that’s when you remember why you were able to stretch your arms for the first time in days. Today was your wedding day and Kylo just as he had promised unchained you. Every night he would fervently remind you that this day would come- where you would no longer be bound… because he had finally trusted and believed that your mind was free from all those troubled memories and visions.

 

It’s true. You no longer have them. All you know is a life with Kylo. There is no life without him. And today the whole galaxy would know.

 

Kylo had chained you to the bed last night and left you. It was bad luck for engaged couples to see each other before the wedding. And it killed you. Being far away from him. Not having his warmth with you. Not having his strong arms to cuddle to nor his chest to rest your head upon nor his lips to kiss you good night and tell you he loves you.

 

Yet even so you still felt his love through the bond. It was the last grasp you had on the force. Kylo was so successful in suppressing your force to his liking that even if you wanted to use it other than through your mind reading and force bonds, you couldn’t. And that’s the way it should be.

 

You thought that perhaps it would be nice if you wouldn’t have the force. But, Kylo disagrees.

 

“You are my other half in the force. Only the two of us are equal. Only you can balance me”

 

He would always accompany such words with a deep kiss that would send pleasure down your body, making your pussy wet and ache for his long length. And Kylo being so loving would always grant it to you, even if you didn’t want it. And during those times you didn’t want him to thrust into you, you would realize the moment he was inside you that Kylo is always right. Kylo knows what is best for you. You owe yourself to him. You owe to it him to make sure he is happy. To make sure he is satisfied.

 

And oh how he praises you whenever you take him well. And everytime you try to stop him from entering you he reprimands you with a light and caring warning. And sometimes that’s all it takes for you to stop struggling

 

“You deny me what is rightfully mine!?”

 

You sniffle as you try to accommodate his thick cock in you

 

“Please master… it hurts…”

 

“I will go slow with you because I love you. I never want to hurt you. But you belong to me and your cunt will take my cock whenever I desire it”

 

You whimper and whisper

 

“Yes master… forgive me. I belong to you”

 

Then he would go back to fucking you hard. He would always make you orgasm. Always make sure you find pleasure too. Master is truly the best.

 

“Thank you for your cock, Kylo”

 

He peppers you with kisses

 

“You are the only woman who shall ever receive it”

 

Then he would take you in his arms and let your tired body sleep against his.

 

The last time that happened… the last time you didn’t want him to fuck you was a few days ago. And now, knowing you spent the night without him, made you feel stupid thinking about it. How could you ever deny him?

 

But there was no reason to spend the morning with regret. You simply had to make it up to him tonight, on your honeymoon, and for the rest of your life with him.

 

_Knock knock_

Being with Kylo had made you so timid you weren’t sure how to respond. Kylo always did everything for you. He had made sure you would no longer be burdened with choice. You simply had to do as he instructed. So what were you going to do now? Stand up and open the door? Stay in your bed and wait for the person to go inside?

 

“Um… who is it?” You meekly said. Your thumbs fumbling with the soft sheets

 

The door opened to reveal Kylo’s knight. He gave a crisp bow and said

 

“The ladies his majesty assigned to you have arrived, my lady”

 

“Oh…”

 

He stepped aside and in came 3 young girls with pretty faces. They were probably around your age or a bit younger. Yes, they were pretty but even you could tell that they were ordinary compared to the other women you’ve seen before in Kylo’s meetings and sessions in the throne room. They looked so cheerful and friendly

 

They assembled beside your bed and curtsied with a smile

 

“Good morning, my lady!”

 

They were giggling and somehow that made you feel like they were friendly. You checked their minds and there was no malice or hidden agenda. They were her for you

 

“We’re going to help you get ready for the wedding!” One of them happily said as she stepped forward. She offered your hand

 

“His majesty has given as orders on what to do with you but also said that if you wanted anything that we were doing to be changed or stopped that you should just tell us so. We’re your ladies in waiting. Every empress consort has them and we are so thrilled and honored to be yours!”

 

The other two were nodding enthusiastically

 

“Yes! Truly honored” They both said in unison

 

Their smiles were genuine and you could feel and see their background. Through the force you saw they were daughters of important men in the empire who loyally served Kylo. This truly was a privilege to them. You felt it. They want you to be happy and they were yours to command

 

You carefully took the hand of the girl who offered her hand to you

 

“My name is Mina. This is Laia and Amanda. We already know who you are and it’s our job to make sure you are the most beautiful bride in the entire galaxy!”

 

The next few hours went by quick and at the same time painfully slow. You wanted to be with Kylo so bad already but the girls always made sure you were busy. First a warm bath, then your hair was fixed along with your make-up as others took care of your nails. It felt good to be pampered but you missed Kylo so bad

 

_Kylo…_

You waited. Hoping he would hear you

 

_My love. Are you alright?_

You made a deep satisfying sigh

 

_I am now. I miss you_

You felt him giggle through the bond. The emperor giggling with no sarcasm was a sight only you could see and feel

 

_Soon we will have each other for the rest of our lives. You’re almost done, love. I’ll see you at the altar_

 

You closed your eyes trying to feel every bit of the bond he offered you. You opened your eyes with a smile on your face

 

“Is my lady alright?” Mina asked, stopping her task of fixing your hair for a while

 

“I’m good, Mina. Really good”

 

The girls all giggled

 

“You must miss his majesty a lot”

 

You blushed. Were you that obvious?

 

“Don’t worry. We’re women. We know how it is to love someone” Laia said

 

“Oh… it’s just that. I don’t know… I just want to be with him already”

 

Mina put down her brush and said

 

“There… your hair is all perfect. Don’t worry my lady, you and his majesty will have all the time after the wedding to be with each other”

 

She smiled at you through the mirror you were facing and you returned it with a warm smile as well.

 

When you were finally down Kylo’s knight led you by the crook of his arm to the throne room where you would be married and crowned at the same time. There by the entrance of the throne room you saw Hux waiting for you

 

“My lady”

 

He bowed gracefully to you and you nodded your head and smiled at him. At his sight the 3 ladies behind you dipped down to the floor and stayed there with bowed heads as you conversed with Hux

 

“I just want a word with you before the ceremony starts. I’ll be the one to officiate and you will be escorted by another knight of Kylo”

 

He nodded to the knight who led you and he promptly left your side

 

“He’ll be Kylo’s best man. I hope the ladies me and Kylo have chosen were to your liking…”

 

He glared down at them. You could feel the girls trembling a bit. It was such a dishonor to be dismissed by the empress consort for not being good enough for her

 

“I’ll have them returned at once to their families in shame so that they can disown them and lower their status as a slave and have them brought back here where they will be treated as lowly maids if you find them displeasing in any way”

 

He was serious as he talked to you and you quickly reassured him

 

“No Grand Marshal! It’s fine. They were really good to me and I think I’ll enjoy being with them”

 

You smiled at him and he dropped his scowl and replaced it with a kind smile towards you

 

“Very well then. You remember what to do right? We’ve rehearsed this with his majesty and you know what is to follow…”

_The Public Consummation_

 

You thought to yourself. It was scary. But you were ready. As long as you were with Kylo you were ready.

 

You gave a solemn nod

 

“Whatever Kylo asks, I will do.”

 

He smiled at you when you said that

 

“You will make a great empress consort.” He said with all honesty before bowing and leaving for the head of the altar where you will soon be wed in front of the esteemed citizens of the empire.

 

“This is it” You whispered to yourself

 

“My lady…”

 

Someone from your back called for you. You saw another one of Kylo’s knights, right in front from where your ladies were still kneeling on the floor. He offered you his elbow and you took it with a smile. He centered you in aisle before the two double doors leading to the throne room and that was only when your ladies stood up and took their place

 

Slowly the two double doors that led to the throne room opened. Shimmering light passed through and you saw the most elaborate room design. Glittering chandeliers lined on both sides with bright ribbons that hung across.

 

A deep red carpet paved the way to the head of the room and suddenly trumpets sounded off for a quick beat before it was replaced with the soothing music of a piano and violins harmonizing together to signal you to walk straight ahead, hand in hand with Kylo’s knight

 

As you begin your walk all the men and ladies of the room stood up to look at you. But your eyes laid only on one man. There in front of you Kylo stood tall in his first order garments worn only by the emperor. Black all throughout, lined with red, a flowing cape at his shoulders and a simple crown atop his head.

 

His face was serious- imposing. But then he sees you in your elegant dress and his face, that could kill planets and bring galaxies to the ground, softens at your sight.

 

_Beautiful_

 

He whispered through the bond and that was all it took for you to start tearing up. He opened the bond wide and you could feel all his emotions for you. His love for you. His yearning to keep you close and with him until the end of time. And you gave into all of those emotions. You accepted them with an open heart.

 

It was all a blur. A magical blur. One moment you were kneeling with him in front of the grand marshal who was officiating, the next thing you knew you were putting rings in each other’s fingers and exchanging vows

 

“You may kiss the bride”

 

Kylo took charge right there. He swiftly takes you by the waist and pulls you close. You tilt your head up as you welcome his lips onto yours.

 

Applause echoed all throughout the large room

 

He crowned you his empress not long after. In just a few minutes you wore a matching crown that clearly showed that only the emperor was above you.

 

You were so overwhelmed with happiness that you could only sigh as you took in the sight of Kylo. Your emperor. Your master. Your husband. The love of your life.

 

Soon you were led to the reception where you would feast in celebration.

 

“Just a little while now, wife. See how they look at you…”

 

Everyone around you in their expensive gowns smile at you and bow

 

“They’re excited to see… to see me take you and fill you with our heir”

 

You panicked for a bit and you swore you were about to faint and fall but Kylo held onto you tight

 

You gulped and shook a bit                                                                                                      

 

“There there, love. I can’t promise I’ll be gentle. It’s a show they want after all. But I’ll make sure you’re restrained nice and tight so you won’t be able to run. You’re not going to leave are you…?”

 

He asked as if testing you. But you were alone now in a private area waiting for the signal that the celebration feast would start already so there was no one to see

 

You kneeled down before him and kissed his feet

 

“I belong to you” you whispered

 

He took your shoulders and guided you up. He tucked your hair behind your ear. He smiled at you and kissed you once more on the lips then at your forehead

“You’re my wife now, love. There’s no need”

 

Wife… you smiled at that. You thought to yourself

 

“Then I’ll make sure to call you that everyday. Everything you desire, I shall lay at your feet”

 

_Knock knock_

“Your majesties… the feast is ready and the space for consummation as well”

 

Kylo gave a stiff nod to the servant and led you to your table.

 

Not too long now…

 

 


	11. Consummation

The feast went by far too quickly. You were fidgeted the whole time. Although Kylo did try his best to calm you. He held you tight and massaged your little fingers to soothe you.

 

But you were anxious. Too tense to stay leveled. Probably why Kylo had the feast end a little earlier than planned.

 

_Better to get it over with, love_

 

Kylo always knows what’s best for me. He’s right. The sooner it’s over the better. You’ve been with Kylo many times before. But… not like this. With other people staring.

 

Sometimes you have little visions. Of a man in white armor holding you against your will and doing unspeakable things to your body. Rough like Kylo in bed but never sweet like him after. Kylo always cuddles with me after. He always makes sure he never hurt you permanently. You hope you can still do that after the consummation. But you know that won’t be possible.

 

You look to Kylo and he looks at you like you came down from heaven when you’re really just another minor princess from some long forgotten planet.

 

Kylo bends down a bit to kiss you on the lips before leading you inside the consummation room.

 

This is when things go really slow. You notice every little detail.

 

It’s dark. Really dark yet calm. The only real light is concentrated in the middle of the room. The yellow light shines over…

 

The breeding bench

 

You stop mid-walk and Kylo looks back at you surprised but he knows too well what has caused you to stumble a bit. He walks back to you and holds you by your shoulders trying to get your attention. But you can’t stop staring at it.

 

Suddenly you feel dizzy and you want to run but you can never bring yourself to do it. So you just stay there and gape.

 

“Love…”

 

You finally stop out of it and look up at Kylo who gives a small reassuring smile at you. You weakly smile back as you continue to shiver in anticipation. You slowly move your shaking hands down to his arms and try to clutch it. As if holding on to it would give you more strength

 

“Please…” You whimper. You sound so weak. So small.

 

“I’m sorry we have to do this but it’ll be ok.”

Kylo doesn’t want to postpone this any longer. He won’t have you delay it. This is the last thing he needs to do in order to secure you as his empress.

 

He is doing this because he loves me. You repeat this to yourself as he guides you with a little force to the bench which is more like a pillory if you think about it.

 

There’s no one else in the room right now. They’ll start piling in the moment you’re secured.

 

Once the two of you are in front of it your ladies in waiting approach you to remove your clothes but they all stop the moment Kylo brings his hand up

 

“I’ll do this myself. You can all leave now”

 

The ladies look at you with an empathetic smile before bowing and scurrying away. You didn’t notice the tears flowing down until Kylo begins to wipe them off. You bury your face in his chest and he brings you in to a tight hug where he whispers he loves you.

 

You don’t want this to be hard for Kylo too so you let go of him and turn your back to him so he can begin undressing you. Kylo does this dutifully and caresses your soft body that he enjoys bathing everyday as he removes your clothes. He leaves your lacey underwear on before putting you in.

 

He makes you kneel on soft red pads. He makes sure to spread your knees wide and locks your ankles to the floor with thick leather. The pillory is placed on an elevated platform so when Kylo fucks you he’ll just be standing. Then he bends you over where your stomach lies flat on a surface and he tightens leather just below your breasts as well to which you can only assume he’ll use to fuck you easily. Something he can grab on as he pounds into you.

 

Your head is then securely locked to the metal pillory along with your writs on your sides. Your breasts hang past the surface where your stomach lies. You hear him move around you and then

 

_Snip Snip_

 

He cut off your underwear. Your cunt and breasts are now out for anyone to see. You tense up but there’s nothing you can do. It’s about to begin

 

Kylo runs his hand down your back and feels you a bit.

 

You head snaps as you hear the door open. But you can’t see the rest of the room. It’s all dark yet you hear the room getting filled. You heart dozens of footsteps. Tears are falling freely now. Kylo sees this and takes a blindfold and ties it tightly around your eyes

 

_Shhh… I’ve got you_

 

He’s touching and squeezing your ass as he says this and somehow it calms you.

 

_Please… keep talking to me_

 

_I’ll make it quick. You trust me right_

_Yes, Kylo. I belong to you_

 

Even behind your blindfold you close your eyes

 

Everyone stops murmuring. Kylo must have signaled them to stop. He’s about to do this now. You can feel it.

 

You hear pants unzipping and suddenly his hard cock is pressed against you. He’s teasing you. You were so still just before and now you’re shaking. You’ve grown used to his cock by now and feeling it makes you remember how it feels like to have it inside of you. You’re strapped in pretty tights so you can’t just move around but you shake your hips a bit. Trying to get Kylo to stop teasing you and just fucking you right now

 

He smirks before grabbing onto your nipples and touching them lightly. Now they’re hard and your pussy is dripping wet. Wet for all to see.

 

You whimper despite the shame of people hearing you

 

_Please Kylo. I need_

_Tell me what you need, love_

He pinches your nipple as he talks to you

 

_Your cock. Please!_

He doesn’t wait for you to beg again. He slides in and although you’re wet as can be he’s enormous length still rips you apart.

 

“Ohhhhh”

 

You moan loud as he enters you and before he begins thrusting he settles himself. Waiting for you to adjust to his size. He tucks a curl behind your ear

 

_Did I hurt you?_

_No. Never._

 

He takes that as a signal to begin pounding into you. He’s shaking the whole thing by now. The room is dead silent save for the slapping of your two sweaty bodies as you feel his cock filling you up so good. Oh yes. Oh Yes! You begin to tighten around his cock

 

_Deeper. Deeper please!_

He grabs a hold of your hips as he does as you say. Your walls are filled as can be as they try to contract and keep his cock in you.

 

_Oh Kyloooo_

He’s panting now. Both you are actually.

 

_Kylo I need to… to cum_

_Hold it, love. Just a little more_

 

You squeeze your eyes tight and clench your fists as you try to hold in the pleasure. Oh but his cock feels so good inside you. It’s so big and your so small but he fits so well.

 

One final thrust and he begins to spill inside you.

 

 _Cum_ now

 

“Ahhhhhhhhhh”

 

You tremble as you give in and you’re sent to the edge as finally you release yourself. Both of you coming undone together.

 

He holds on to your hips as he pounds in one more time to make sure you’re full of his seed.

 

You’re trying to regain your breath as Kylo zips up and the murmurs begin to surface once again. What were they thinking? Were they pleased? Were they making fun of you?

 

“Before I put my wife on display there is something I have to do.”

 

You were still blindfolded and remained where you were as Kylo talked. You were still so spent. What was Kylo thinking of?

 

“Senator Kramul!”

 

You hear gasps and hushed chatters begin.

 

Two knights take a man forcefully from the small crowd watching the act and brings him to his knees in front of the emperor.

 

“Why don’t you tell everyone here what you were thinking of just now…”

 

“What is the meaning of this?! I have no idea what you are talking ab- arghhhhhhhh!!!”

 

The emperor puts his hand up in the air and uses the force to bring information out of his mind

 

“AHHHHH YOUR WIFE! I WAS THINKING OF YOUR WIFE!”

 

That was when Kylo let go of his hold on him and he fell on the floor a sobbing mess. The whispers only grew

 

“And pray tell what was it about my wife you were thinking about?”

 

Kylo was about to bring his hand up again but the man couldn’t take the pain anymore so he just said it all

 

“I was thinking of fucking her like you did! Please your majesty! I didn’t mean to! You have to---“

 

Kylo used the force to grab a hold of his saber which went flying into his hand and within a second the senator was split in half. The whispers ceased.

 

Kylo turns his head towards Hux and then to the crowd

 

“The viewing will be cancelled. All of you have had enough entertainment as of today. This is what happens to anyone who questions me or my wife. Anyone who shall even think that any child that comes out of her womb isn’t mine will have the same death as what you have witnessed. Only slower.”

 

His words were clipped and the message was clear as ever. No one. Not even those of old imperial families who wanted the ceremony to begin with dared questions Kylo’s decision to not have a viewing. They must have thought him weak. But now they know he is a man who will bring galaxies to its knees. All of their fear and respect for Kylo you felt through the force

 

Kylo then went to unlock you. He took a silk robe from a maid nearby and wrapped it around you before carrying you like a true bride out of the room. Everyone bowed as Kylo and you passed them.

 

Any other woman would have been scared. But not you. Kylo is gentle to you. He just killed a man for you. You closed your eyes and rested your head on his chest where he began to stroke your hair as he walked. You weighed nothing compared to him.

 

“Did I do well, Kylo?”

 

You whispered to him. You needed to know. You wanted him to say it. To say that you did not disappoint. You would’ve hated yourself otherwise

 

“You were perfect”

 

You smiled and he kissed you.

 

“Rest now, my love. Rest”

 

Before you knew it you were in one of his ships so he could take you to Naboo being placed on a soft bed. You weakly looked around and saw a massive window that showed space with the royal escort security surrounding the ship. Kylo was beside you sitting on the bed. You had slept beside him while he ran his fingers through your hair.

 

“Good morning, love”

 

You sat up and stared at him with wide eyes. You had already been changed into your night gown yet he was still in his full emperor outfit

 

“It’s ok. We’ve been travelling for a while now. I figured I let you rest since you were really tired. It should take a few more hours before we get there”

 

You brought your head down to his lap and he brought your whole body closer to him. He grabbed a glass of water and offered it to you to which you took. You didn’t realize how thirsty you were until you finished the entire thing in one go/

 

“I’m…”

 

Your stomach rumbled a bit and this made you turn red with shame but Kylo merely chuckled

 

“Don’t worry, wife. Your husband knew you’d be hungry so he ordered food in advance.”

 

He gestured to a table nearby with a spread ready for you to devour

 

“You hardly ate at the wedding after all”

 

You removed yourself from Kylo and went towards the table. Kylo followed and took the seat out for you.

 

“Will you still have to feed me your majesty?”

 

Kylo chuckled again.

“You’re my wife now, love. Kylo will do. Only you get that privilege to address the emperor himself by his name”

 

He sat beside you before putting food on your plate

 

“And to answer your question, yes. I do have to feed you. You’re mine to care for after all”

 

You smile at his words. You loved belonging to him You were about to move your hand to touch his face when something in your arm beeped. You looked and saw a thin golden bracelet on your right arm

 

You looked at it and him puzzled

 

“You’ll be pregnant soon. I’m sure of it. This is to check on your vitals and so that I always have an extra eye on you. I’ll get to know everything you do. And most importantly if you use the force other than for reading minds and talking to me”

 

“I would never…”

 

He shushes you with a finger against your lips

 

“I know you won’t. But please let me be overprotective”

 

He cups your face and you lean in to his touch

 

“Of course Kylo” You smile to him and he begins to feed you. He checks on his data pad every now and then and the news is playing in the back from some holo in the room but you don’t pay attention to it until a certain senator is mentioned.”

 

The newscaster was about to continue her segment on him when Kylo turned it off

 

“You don’t need to hear that” He says. And he seems so strict about it but you can’t help but wonder

 

“Please Kylo I just want to…”

 

He stands up and throws the chair back making you flinch

 

“Want to what?!”

 

You cower and make yourself feel small as he towers of you. You whimper and shake and tears slowly fall.

 

“I’m sorry. I… I don’t know why I questioned you. Please your majesty I’m sorry”

 

You hide your face in your hands from shame and bring your knees up

 

Kylo’s face softens at your trembling sight and he calms down with a sigh. He moves forward and kneels to your level

 

“I’m sorry, love. You know I would never hurt you”

 

You peek a bit and see his face and he looks kind again so you slowly open yourself up to him and he takes you in his arms with a comforting hug

 

“Shhh… please don’t cry.”

 

“I’m sorry…” You sniffle

 

“No… don’t be. I’m sorry.”

 

He kisses you on your head and wipes your tears. He brings his data pad and gives it to you. This is surprising since he never lets you use his personal data pad. He has one just for you. His data pad is full of confidential files and things that are only meant for the eyes of the emperor. You may be his consort but this was still out of your level

 

“What…”

 

“Just read”

 

You take it in your hands and see that it’s about the senator that Kylo killed. You read and apparently they’re going to rule if off as a suicide. Along with it are proof that everyone else in the room would swear that it was indeed a suicide and nothing else.

 

“I told you I’m a jealous man. I know I took some of your past away from you but that is also out of jealousy. I know I can be cruel but it is all because I love you. And I would never hurt you. I would slay everyone in the universe but I will always care for you. Under my care you will never be put under harm.”

 

You put down the datapad and jump to him in a tight hug

 

“Make love to me, husband”

 

Kylo is surprised at first but then growls huskily as he takes you once more in bed.  

 

You don't care about your forgotten past. Kylo is all that matters to you. Only him and the family you will start with him as deep in your belly you feel a spark of life. And you smile to yourself. You know it will be a girl. And you know that while Kylo would burn planets for you. He would conquer galaxies for this little girl starting to form in you. 

 

_Yes I will. Our daughter will be my everything._

 

You hear Kylo say through the force. He heard everything you had thought. And that is when you come all over his cock. 

 

 


	12. A Spark

Kylo keeps you in a golden cage. The palace is large. Expansive really. And it’s the most secure area in the entire galaxy. Yet even then Kylo has you constantly supervised and watched over by guards.

 

He’s no longer keeping just you safe. He now has your daughter to look out for as well

 

_Your daughter_

 

You still couldn’t believe it sometimes. But when the doctor came back with the news that confirmed it there was no longer any doubt. That very day Kylo had an entire wing of the Palace redone just for her and you had been put in charge of every decoration. No expense was to be spared. The great Kylo Ren was to have an heir and he was to make sure that she would want for nothing.

 

But sometimes… Kylo feels overbearing. He always has a doctor ready within 200 feet from you in case anything would happen. Your security had doubled…tripled really overnight.

 

As controlling he was of your movements before, he was twice more now. He would always have you on his lap or in a very comfy chair and he would always hand feed you. He would always bathe you himself. He would always do everything he could for you.

 

You loved that he doted on you but sometimes it was all too much. You weren’t sure if it was the hormones or if it was you being the ungrateful wife that you were but 3 months along you had shouted at Kylo to leave you be and stop having you followed. You even went as bold as to say you wish he’d let you out without him tracking your movement. That he would let you go.

 

Kylo is no patient man. He is the emperor. The Jedi Killer. The Ruler of the Galaxy. He did not get to where he is today by letting people beneath him order him around.

 

So Kylo was stunned when you came bustling in the throne room with your retinue of death troopers and imperial guards following you around as always demanding for your release from his care.

 

As soon as the words exited your mouth you immediately regretted it. You went down on your knees like the slave you were only now full of his child begging for forgiveness

 

But you were no longer beneath him. As much as you kneeled and pleaded for his forgiveness for ever doubting his way of showing love he insisted that you were his equal and that there was nothing to forgive. But Kylo is your savior. He helped you realize the danger of the force and trained you to keep it to a minimum. He made you his wife and empress. He bestowed to you the honor of carrying his child. So you wept and knelt to kiss his feet to apologize despite him saying that there was no need.

 

Sometimes Kylo thinks he has gone too much. That he has made you far to submissive. That perhaps he should help you realize more that not everything is owed to him. But all it takes is a feel of his daughter’s heartbeat and he knows he has done right.

 

The mother of his children cannot have the memories of previous slave. His wife is his counterpart in the force but he must be the one to wield the greater part of it. His wife is to remain ready for him however he pleases. And he loves her so much that he convinces her that it is how she wants to live as well. To be in his service.

 

His children will have a powerful emperor for a father who takes matters into his own hands and creates the destinies of other people’s lives. Just as he has taken you and molded you into his perfect pliant wife. And they will also have a docile mother with the power of the force to match their father’s to show them true balance and humility.

 

“Oh Kylo! Please I am sorry. Please forgive me” You sob your heart out as you clutch on to the bottom of his pants and kiss is feet.

 

Kylo loves his wife. Whatever those who know the truth may think… Kylo loves you. He would never be violent with you. He would never harm you or your children just for shouting especially when the outburst came from a response to your hormones and changing body. He would never harm you or your children ever. So he kneels to your level and picks you up and sets you on the couch in a nearby sitting room. You’re still a sobbing mess and Kylo doesn’t think you stressing about something so trivial would be good for you. So he takes the hands that she covers her crying eyes with and takes it to wrap around him. He then holds you fast and tight as he can safely manage against his chest.

 

You feel safe in his arms. Always safe. You look up to him in shame that you would ever doubt him.

 

 

The week before you’re expected to give birth you notice Kylo has been stressed a lot lately. You want to ask him what’s wrong but every time you do he shrugs it off and talks to you about the baby and little domestic stuff like how she’s going to be raised.

 

You find it easy to get lost into conversations about those. You’re so excited to welcome your new daughter. That is until you find out what he’s been stressing about with one simple question

 

“Do you think our daughter will have the force?”

 

You ask this innocently as Kylo pets your head that lies on his lap. You two are lounging on a couch inside the baby’s nursery. Looking around trying to admire all the designs you chose. The question makes Kylo stop petting you.

 

He stops and stays quiet for too long. You don’t know if it’s the hormones or if it’s the little inkling in the back of your head that makes you fear him more than a wife normally would.

 

You slowly get up from his lap and turn to face him. His face is absent of emotion yet regal in every single way as light from the sun that passes through a floor to ceiling window hits him.

 

“Ky?”

 

He’s staring ahead and just for a moment he narrows his eyes before finally turning to you. He hesitates before talking

 

“Do you fear me taking her powers away like I did yours?”

 

You’re shocked at how calm he is. But you know this line of talking. He wants to know why you would ever question his decision to take part of your power and dares you to even think why he would ever do that to his unborn child

 

You look down trying to find the words to explain that you only meant to ask how her training would go. You would never doubt him

 

Never.

 

“I…”

 

He takes your chin before you can even continue

 

“Our child will be the most powerful force user in the universe. Do you understand?”

 

“Yes your majesty”

 

At the mention of his title he immediately softens and sighs as he moves his hand to stroke your hair once more

 

You relax at his touch and rest your head on his chest. He pulls you closer to him.

 

“I didn’t mean to snap at you… I… I guess I was just worried about the darkness”

 

“What darkness?” You whisper

 

He slowly separates the two of you so you can both stand and he holds out the crook of his arm to you

 

“Come here. I want to show you something”

 

You give a small smile as he leads you deep into the palace. Some part where you haven’t been before. While your ladies had been following you the whole time, Kylo had made them stop as you entered a dark hallway whose heavy oak doors sent chills down your spine

 

Right now only two imperial guards are following you. As the door opens. It is just you and Kylo.

 

You expected some bright light but it was darkness. Complete darkness inside. You wanted to run. The place seemed so unholy yet you never came to fear it. As much as you thought it was because Kylo made you feel safe. You feel as if it was because of some overwhelming light in you. Where had that light come from?

 

You feel a surge of energy coming from Kylo and suddenly the grand hallway lights up. All around you are relics. Swords. Stones. Jewelry even.

 

“Ky… what is this place?”

 

“It’s my private collection. Everything from the dark side of the force. The Sith. At least all that remains. It is here…”

 

You don’t respond. You simply walk slowly and study each item on display. It’s a long hallway and Kylo patiently tows along. Until you reach the end. Everyone knows that mask…

 

“Does it frighten you pet?”

 

Pet… he hasn’t called you that in a very long time.

 

“Kylo please take me away from here” You say it because the mask frightens you yet you can’t remove your eyes from it

 

You’re trembling now and suddenly all that mysterious light you had just felt is gone, save for just one tiny spark… your baby

 

You feel Kylo’s chest behind you. He’s looming. Breathing evenly as he takes your shoulders and turns you to him

 

“Don’t worry pet. No harm will come to you.”

 

He kisses your forehead and you slowly turn your head around just to see it one last time before you implore him once more through the force

 

_Please… It’s too much_

 

He smiles at you and you think he’ll finally let you out but instead he turns your whole body around so you’re forced to look at it even more

 

“Any other man would have just turned mad the moment they entered this dark hallway. All these relics hold immense power… Yet you stand here strong. My strong. Beautiful. Wife”

 

He lowers his head down on top of your shoulder and kisses your cheek. He snakes his arms around your belly. The belly that holds your child

 

“You are the last person in this galaxy with such light to combat this great darkness. The same darkness I possess. So here is what I have to say to you…”

 

You whimper and try to back from the mask a bit but Kylo from your back holds you firm.

 

“I may have taken away much of your force. But our daughter will not be completely dark as I am. But I also will not allow her to fall into the trap of the light that the Jedi teach. The light that you inherently carry. We will both teach her.”

 

What was Kylo trying to say? How could you possibly teach her? Kylo was the expert not you.

 

“Your majesty… I barely know how to use the force how will I…” You wanted to cry now. The force energy in this room was making you too drained. You let out little sobs

 

“Shhh… I am your husband. Only you and our children get to address the emperor by his name. Did I not tell you the truth? That you were my counterpart in the force? You may not know this now but our daughter will need all the help from you as well. You have no idea how strong you are just by standing here right now in the face of all these relics”

 

He finally eases his hold on you and you instantly turn back to him and bury your face in his chest

 

“Please… My head hurts” You look at him with heavy pleading eyes and he picks you up in one swift motion. One arm under your knees and the other at your back. Even with you full of your daughter it seems as if you weigh nothing to him. You rest your head on his chest and close your eyes

 

For the first time in many months you dream of a life before the palace. You wake up trying to remember everything about it. A backwater planet. Two old people in love who die together- your parents you assume. Life on the run. Life under the training of an old man with a school- a school for… the force? Too hazy… Couldn’t have been. You only found out about the force with Kylo. You running away from the school. Yes… you ran away. But why? Life on the run again. And finally being caught. But where were you taken after? To Kylo? You try to remember more but. In just a snap all is forgotten once again. All except for the little question of where you were taken after you were caught.

 

But even that question is forgotten too after a few hours as suddenly you feel below you. Your water breaks.

Your only focus now is to give birth to a healthy baby girl. But looming as well is the thought of looking for answers.

 

Sweat falls from your brows.

 

Push

 

Push

 

“You’ve got this my love!”

 

You hold tight onto Kylo’s hand as you give birth on the mini hospital Kylo has created for you. You look to him for strength and he gives it to you ten fold.

 

You forgot how quickly Kylo brought you from your room to this.

 

Then soft and suddenly violent cries fill the room. Only to be silenced by the placement of the new princess on the chest of her mother as her father the emperor holds her tiny precious hands that he fervently kisses.

 

“I love you… both of you… my beautiful family”

 

You cry at Kylo’s words and kiss him

 

“I love you too”

 

You’re tired. So tired. But the soft small body looking around into the world is keeping you awake. She’s so beautiful. You feel it. The power Kylo had talked about.

 

“May I hold her?”

 

You were so focused on your daughter you didn’t properly hear what Kylo had just said

 

“What?”

 

“Our daughter… May I hold her?”

 

“You’re so silly Ky! Of course you can” You giggle. And it’s that giggle that makes Kylo think about how young still are. Your youth is so energizing to hear. It’s music to his ears.

 

She looks so tiny in his hands but she doesn’t cry. In fact she feels at ease in Kylo’s arms

 

“She knows who you are”

 

Kylo grins at your comment and sits beside you on the bed as he adores his daughter

 

“What shall we call her?”

 

“Your grandmother was Padme right?”

 

“Where did you find that out?”

 

“I don’t know… I… in the hallway when I looked into the mask. Vader’s mask. I just somehow knew”

 

Kylo smiled and looked back at his daughter

 

“Padme it is”

 

He kisses her cheek and you know he will love her with all his heart. This only makes you focus more on your past. You don’t want to know all of it. Just something that you feel you need to know in order to raise this princess right.

 

 

 

 

 


	13. The Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's going to be time jump here...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Yes I am still alive. Sorry for not updating in a really long time, things got a little bit too hectic in university. I'm back now though but balancing academic life is still hard so I'm limiting to 1-2 updates per week. I have to admit part of why I didn't get back to updating sooner was because I sort of ran out of ideas for this story. When I started this I had a clear path that I wanted to take but the more I wrote the more the direction of the story changed. I now have a better grasp on what I want to write in the story but I would definitely appreciate any suggestions or feed back, just keep it constructive please. Thank you and I hope this chapter makes up for the long break.

She is 4 now. Your sweet little angel.

Your days are filled with endless questions from this curious little girl that melts the heart of the vicious ruler of the galaxy. 

Currently, she is perched on the lap of said vicious ruler. Telling him all of the fun she did today. It's become a habit every night. Kylo coming in all tired from work. Drained even. Yet the moment he sees Padme his energy is all full once again. And so she continues to talk to him until dinner is ready.

After tucking her in after what seems to be the 5th time she's requested for one last story, you and Kylo are finally alone in your bedroom. He's changing into his night wear while you're keeping your jewelry away when he says

"She's began to use the force you know..."

This makes you stop. Suddenly your posture's all stiff and he notices the silence is too long

"Did you know, my dear?"

You're shaking now. 

He wasn't supposed to find out. You were careful. You wanted your daughter to be powerful but even with Kylo promising to keep her in balance, his darkness would still be an issue. Of course you knew. She started showing a couple of months ago. She would absentmindedly lift some of her toys and giggle at the sight. Ever since that happened you've been gathering information on ancient texts, all about honing the force with the help of the light. Kylo would never teach you those so you had to do it yourself. Along with those texts were a few maps that lead to hidden places scattered all around the galaxy that would show force users information vital to mastering ones strength in the force. You'd have been so enamored with it that you even wanted to sneak out for a bit and check it out.

And this was all for your daughter. Not for you. You would never betray Kylo like that. He had limited your force abilities and you never wanted anything other than the power he left you with. This was for Padme

"Or perhaps the question is..." His voice is calm but with an edge of warning

You didn't notice but he was right behind you already. You could see his reflection in the vanity before you. His arms slowly laced your neck and waist. Caging you in

"How long have you known?" He whispers into your ear while rubbing his thumb down your neck

Before you could speak he puts you on a force hold. 

You're so still now. Tears are falling down your eyes to your chin. And then he dives into your mind earning a loud scream from your lungs.

You don't know how long it was. His hold on you and his power taking over your mind. It's so much to bear... you swear you're about to pass out when finally it stops.  It's weird coming from an extreme pain to complete peace and stillness.

You immediately fall and you're about to hit the ground when strong arms take you and gently dip your body into the bed

Soft... everything's so soft and cozy.

Slowly you open your eyes... you didn't even notice you closed them

"Ky?"

"Shhhh... don't talk. You need to rest. We'll talk about this when you've regained your strength. For now you are to stay in bed until I come get you."

His tone changed in the last part. It was commanding.

Kylo leaves the room in a swift pace leaving you wondering what he'd do to you. What he'd take out of everything he just saw in your mind. 

You knew better than to challenge him at this point. Right now you had lost a battle. Kylo would not be pleased with you. So you cling to the thought of Padme. Probably sleeping in her bedroom. But you feel something's not quite right. 

He's definitely going to kill you now because the next thing you do is get out of bed. The exact opposite of what he has just told you. You go to Padme's bedroom and see her there all bundled up. You though't she'd be peacefully asleep as you had just imagined but she seems to be in discomfort. Her face is scrunching up and she's holding to her stuffed bear tight as if it were her last anchor to safety. 

You're just staring at her until you hear a soft whimper. That alone was enough for you to carry your body to her bed and lie down next to her. You take her into your arms and coo. Hoping that by rubbing her back and kissing her head full of jet black hair that her nightmare would go away. 

"Mommy... bad dweam..." she sniffle behind closed eyes

"Shhh... it's ok, princess. Mommy's got you"

You pet her hair and that always calms her down. Soon she's back asleep and this time there are no more nightmares. She looks so peaceful sleeping and soon you join her.

 

\-----

 

You wake up to first light hitting through the lard windows of Padme's room. The sunlight is slowly seeping through the heavy curtains and you look down to Padme who is still fast asleep and you kiss her head. She's still nestled against your chest. Her face slightly hidden in the crook of your neck. You were so enamored looking at her that you almost shrieked as large pale hands joined in to caress her soft cheeks. You look up and see Kylo reaching out from a seat next to the bed.

"She looks so peaceful" He comments.

He sounds calm. Too calm. Your mind starts racing at all the possible things Kylo could do to you. First you had kept her powers a secret. Second you had sort of planned behind Kylo's back to leave the palace in search of the hidden places of the force. And third you had disobeyed his order from last night. 

Out of all the horrible things that you think he could to you in retaliation it's the thought of him taking Padme away from your that gets you so worried that you start shaking again. You slowly remove yourself from your daughter's embrace and go around the bed so that you're now in front of his sitting form. 

You thought you knew what you were going to say to him but now that you're in front of him you're at a loss of words. So you break down into a fit of sobs and kneel at his feet while begging for his forgiveness. All the while you murmur desperate pleas not to take Padme from you

He reaches for you and you flinch thinking that he's going to hit you. The way his hand is raised brings back memories of a dream where men would constantly abuse you. His hand stops from almost holding your face as he sees you flinch. And, all at once he gathers you into his arms and consoles you. 

"My love... you know I would never hurt you" He whispers as he kisses the side of your head

_Why are you not mad?_

Kylo stops stroking your hair. You look up to him for his answer but he only stares at Padme

"Let's go back to our room. I don't want to wake our little starlight"

He gently lets go of you so you can both stand up and you look to Padme one more time before you let Kylo lead you out

_I should be dead right now. Why has he not locked me up at the very least?_

"Hush I said" He says not unkindly

He obviously heard you thoughts out loud. Which on begs the question of how he was not able to find out sooner.

He guides you to the couch in your bedroom and you fold your ankles neatly while you fidget with your fingers, looking everywhere in the room but at him

The silence was too deafening and Kylo was obviously waiting for you to say the first word

"What exactly were you thinking" He sounds defeated. You'd expect him to destroy the room. He's done worse to you for lesser faults back when you were just... well that part of your mind is blurry but you know he did.

"I know what you've been doing. All those texts you've been reading. I want you to know that you need to stop it. I'm not asking you. I'm telling you"

His words are like daggers

"I do however, want to hear it from your own words why you would even think of ever leaving me and our daughter. Of ever hiding anything from me."

Tears are once again falling. You don't know how. Perhaps it's the force. But somehow, you find the courage to speak

"The darkness" It comes out barely a whisper

This stops Kylo from pacing. He ducks his head a bit

"I see"

"Kylo please..."

"Did you think it would consume her then? Are those what the texts were for? So what? You would steal away the princess... my heir. My daughter? And bring her to..."

"No! Of course not" Your voice is loud but it's breaking too.

You're standing up now. Bracing yourself as you make your case

"Just me... I would've gone and... you said it yourself Ky, we would balance her. But what could I teach her? I know nothing of the force save from what you..."

"You are supposed to be my counterpart in the force. It is enough to-"

"But what if she ends up like-"

"LIKE WHO??? TELL ME!"

_Knock knock_

A faint little knock stopped you from your shouting match with each other. Kylo uses the force to open the door and he seems ready to cut down in half the person who interrupted your conversation when the sight shows a little girl in her pink night gown and ruffled hair carrying a stuffed bear almost half her small size. Force she's so small considering who her father is

"Daddy? Mommy?"

Immediately all of Kylo's anger is drained. Sucked out by an invisible vacuum. He smiles a little before walking towards Padme and kneeling before her

"Good morning, starlight. Aren't you up a bit too early?"

"I... I felt something from... well I don't know. But it just made me feel sad and... and scared"

Kylo looks back at you and his face holds no emotion

_This is why I needed to know_

It was like a punch in the gut. Had you really caused so much distress on your daughter just by depriving her of lessons from Kylo? 

"It's ok sweetheart. Let's just have breakfast and then afterwards we can talk about that feeling you have. But I want you to know right now that it's all ok. Daddy's here to help you"

"And mommy too?"

She cocks her head. This child is so innocent

Kylo pauses for a while before saying something but you cut him off 

"Yes... and mommy too" You're now kneeling beside Kylo kissing your daughter's cheeks and telling her it's all going to be ok

"Padme, why don't you go and brush your teeth while me and mommy prepare for the day. We'll come get you at your room"

"Ok daddy!" She beams before kissing him in the cheek and running off with her stuffed bear in tow

"Change into something comfortable for travel"

"Wait... where are we-"

"I'm taking you back where I met you. You don't remember because I took that memory from you. But if those ancient texts of yours are right, there's a strong field there in the planet I found you in where it probably triggered your awakening in the force"

"Kylo I don't understand... are you letting me go? Are you going to leave me?"

Abandonment. That's what you feel. Is he giving you freedom right when you don't want it?

He turns to you and takes you in his arms

"Of course not. Love, never think that ever please... I love you" He kisses your head softly and murmurs sweet nothings

"I love you too, Ky"

"Then we'll go to the planet together and maybe that'll help you understand better. I mean what I say, love. You are my counterpart in the force. And I'm hurt that you would ever keep secrets from me. Really hurt. But you're my wife and I love you. So know that I would never harm you or take Padme against you."

"Will you ever forgive me? I think you treating me too kindly has made me soft. I no longer fear you like I used to"

"As it should be. You should never fear me."

He takes you by your chin and kisses you deeply 

Force you forgot how loving he can be

He finally lets go of the kiss that you two seem lost in

"And yes... I forgive you. You will always have my forgiveness and my love"

"But Ky... what planet did you exactly find me in?"

"Pleasure Planet"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long plot to make up for the long break. Hope it's alright. As always comments help me :)))


	14. Onward

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We take a trip back to Pleasure Planet
> 
> All is revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra long chapter to make up for the absence. You know how sorry I am for this. I wanted it to be perfect and I didn't want to rush it with a crap story. I hope you will love it

This was going to be your first time to leave Padme alone. Kylo of course had missions here and there but he had left Padme with the comfort of knowing you were there to be with her. But now, both of you were leaving

 

“Why can’t I go, mommy?”

 

You look to Kylo for help in answering. Kylo says he forgives you but you still feel guilty and so you have constantly been seeking permission from him ever since breakfast

 

“It’s a trip for mommy and daddy, sweety. For grown-ups. We’ll be back tomorrow night and we’ll even talk on the holo later.  Okay?” Kylo kneels in front of her takes her in a tight hug. Then Kylo picks her up and hands her over to you

 

“You be a good girl okay? Don’t run away from your guards and listen to the maids I assigned to watch over you. If there’s anything you need. Anything at all. You call me and your daddy.”

 

“Yes, mommy” She gives you a sloppy kiss and you return it with one on the cheeks. You set her down back on the platform where she takes the hand of one of the maids. Tears are forming in your eyes.

 

You hope and pray that Kylo won’t use this trip to separate you from Padme. Kylo takes you by your hand and after he blows Padme a kiss to cheer her up, he escorts you up the ramp and into the ship.

 

The ride to pleasure planet had been dull. You were tired. You didn’t know from what but you were tired. You had lounged in Kylo’s and your bedroom on the ship. Staring blankly into space. After a few hours Kylo had come back from having remote meetings on another part of the ship.

 

“We’re nearly there” He had caught you by surprise. Wrapping his arms around your shoulders and kissing you by your ear.

 

You leaned in to his touch “I’m tired”

 

“Still?”

 

“Can I call Padme?”

 

“She’s fine, love. You know she’s fine”

 

“Do I?”

 

Kylo got caught off guard with the way you had said that to him. Almost like you were challenging him. Then you looked to the floor and muttered

 

“Sorry… I’m just…”

 

“It’s ok” He goes and sits beside you and takes your head to lean on his shoulder. “I miss her too”

 

You buried your face into his neck and cried. It seems that was why you were tired. You had been holding in tears ever since you left.

 

“What are we going to do, Ky? What’s in this planet?”

 

Kylo sighs. “Look, y/n, I probably should warn you. No one will bother you there of course since you’re the empress and my wife, but in Pleasure Planet the women are…”

 

You lift your head up to see him “Are what, Ky?”

 

“They’re slaves” That was definitely not what you were expecting

 

“What? I thought you found me there? I thought this--”

 

“Yes yes I did find you there. But you see the women there are prisoners. Enemies of the galaxy. Some are born slaves who work there to…” Kylo tried to look for the right words but you filled it up easily for him

 

“To pleasure men” It wasn’t a question. You were so stupid. That’s why they called it Pleasure Planet. But how come you never heard of it before?

 

“It’s a secret really. For high ranking officers and leaders in the galaxy. It’s how we keep them happy and in line” Kylo sort of felt guilty as he further explained. And then that was when realization hit you

 

“I was a prisoner there weren’t I?” Kylo opened his mouth but no words escaped. But the implications of what you said only grew

 

“And if I was a prisoner that means I had been a slave. Which also meant you had found me a slave, because you had been seeking pleasure there as well!”

 

Kylo stands up

 

“I’m sorry that was what happened to you but I can’t apologize for taking away your memory. It was a horrible past. What they did to you here… what they…”

 

“Oh and they still do it right now to girls I assume?”

 

Kylo was at a loss of words

 

“Is that how you plan to treat women, Ky? Is that all we are to you? Things for your pleasure? I doubt the male prisoners were turned into slaves”

 

Kylo looks down like a beaten dog “No… they were instantly killed… they had no more use for us”

 

Your lips quiver and now you stood up ready to confront him. You were bursting. “How could you!!! Those are real humanoids! I’m a girl! Your daughter is a girl! What if she ended up there huh!?”

 

Kylo slams his fist into a nearby table and you flinch. Catching your breath that was when you just realized that you actually went into a full blown argument with the most powerful man in the universe… and you had survived through it…

 

Kylo groans into his hands and he storms towards you like a lightning bolt and takes you by your shoulder

 

“Can’t you see, y/n! This is why it’s a secret! Of course I don’t treat girls like that but if I suddenly removed this there would be chaos! I had completely banned slavery and the only reason all those underground cartels and shady businessmen never bat an eye was because of this!”

 

You couldn’t take it anymore. You had been living in too much bliss. You were completely ignorant of all the truths in the galaxy and Kylo made sure of that. You knelt on the floor a wreck. You tried to search hard into your mind for any memories of such a horrible planet. But nothing…

Absolutely nothing

 

Just the aching pain of what could’ve been scars you got from the planet, lingering on…

 

“Take me home… please… please, your majesty… take me home” Kylo was aghast by what you just addressed him as. You had never called him formally in so long. He had even forgotten how his title sounded in your voice.

 

“y/n please… don’t call me that. It’s still me. Your Ky… The love of your life. The father to our little star. I never meant to hurt you… please” He kneels to pick you up and you sag in his body.

 

A knock on the door breaks the atmosphere

 

“What is it?”

 

“Your majesty, we have arrived”

 

“We’ll be out in a second”

 

Kylo picks up your chin

 

“I just need you to look around the area, y/n. Check if any particular place draws your attention. When I got you your force energy had been immensely strong. Even when compared to mine you nearly surpassed it. If we truly want our daughter to be balanced, then I believe whatever triggered you will be the solution”

 

You took in a shaky breath. Kylo was right. You had seen what the effects of an unbalanced force user was in Kylo. He had explained it to you yourself. And you had been too selfish not to tell Kylo the truth. You had to make it up to Padme. You had to.

 

He sits you down on the couch and hands you a glass of water which you take. You hadn’t realized how thirsty you were. He leads you out into a private platform and all around you, you saw beauty. It was paradise…

 

How could such a planet hold such misery and pain?

 

Kylo then drapes his cape around you.

 

“It’s going to be chilly soon” All around you women in barely any clothing who are working on various tasks look at you in awe.

 

There are always men around ready to snap them back to their work. At first glance you’d think it was just any other resort. But as you clung to the words of Kylo you were reminded of how sinister this place was.

 

A woman then went up to you at the end of a hallway and bowed down before standing straight to greet you. She gave you a weird sense of familiarity but you couldn’t place it

 

“Your majesties… welcome to Pleasure Planet. They call me mistress and--” Suddenly the woman stopped and stared at you. She was at a lost of words and began to stutter over the next few words. She looked to you and then to Kylo and then back to you as if in disbelief. This must be her first time seeing royalty?

 

“What’s the matter?” Kylo barked. He was clearly annoyed with how long the introductions went. You clutched on your husband’s arm tighter.

 

“I…”

 

“Well if you have nothing left to say my wife is rather tired and to frankly so am I. I want to repeat my instructions again, we are not to be bothered and only those admitted by my security team may approach us. If any one of your girls dare to impose themselves to me it’ll be the end of you. Do you hear me?”

 

Kylo was so rigid. You haven’t heard him speak like that to anyone outside the throne room where he was always so stiff. He clearly did not like being here as much as you didn’t as well.

He pulled you in close as guards opened the double doors to a private and secluded suite. You deduced this was where Kylo used to stay before he had you.

 

“Kylo, who was she?”

 

“Forget it, y/n. She’s no one. She shouldn’t have acted in such a way in front of you.”

 

“She seems… familiar… do I- did I know her?”

 

Kylo takes loosens up his collar and lays down on the couch

 

“Love, you already know the truth. That you were once from here. There will be times where you might see someone you may think you know. And you probably did know them. But I want to remind you that I removed that part of your past from your mind for a reason.” He sits up a little bit more straight and looks up to you with hands stretched to meet yours

 

“Will you please just trust me on this? Please don’t ask anymore?”

 

He looked to you with a true pleading heart. You saw that he just didn’t want you to relive any painful memories if you had any. You smiled and kissed him on the lips.

 

“I promise”

 

He dives in for another kiss. Deeper this time. And just as quickly as it started, he breaks it.

 

“Get some rest. We’ll call Padme in a bit and we’ll start our search by night fall”

 

“Why night fall?”

 

“I expect to find some Kyber Crystals around. Some don’t require caves. They might just be lurking around and we’ll need darkness for them to shine”

 

 ---------

 

The chat with Padme was quick. It turns out she was more than alright. You were just stressing too much. You wanted to chat more but Kylo said that the sooner you would get through with this the sooner you could get home. So you quickly said your goodbyes and with a quick chat with her father, Padme went for her supper.

 

You had worn the comfiest clothes you could find. Before you exited the suite Kylo handed you a cloak

 

“We’re going incognito. Only my knights will be with us. We need to be discreet when it comes to dealing with the force”

 

You put it on and by the time you were out it was as dark as ever, with only lights from the resort and the two moons above to pave your way. You had protection from the knights and the galaxy’s most powerful Sith as your husband to protect you. But you still worried for what you would find.

 

You were walking on fallen leaves and branches that came from crooked trees when you felt something pull you. You stopped.

 

“Y/n, please we need to keep looking”

 

There it was again… calling you… You turned away from where Kylo was leading and looked up above then back to the ground. Below you the fallen leaves began to whirl.

 

“Kylo” You whispered

 

Kylo looked at you with wide eyes

 

“Master… I feel…” One of the knights went forward to Kylo but he didn’t let him finish. He knew what he felt.

 

“This planet. It wasn’t the answer. You were the answer all along” He said. Voice deep and crisp.

 

“What… I don’t know what you mean”

 

Kylo took a deep breath and in a single motion he swept his hand and

 

Blindness… utter blindness and surrender to the force…

 

It was all too much but it ended so soon. A great power rushed through you and…

 

You remembered. Everything. Not just your life with Kylo. Your time in Pleasure Planet. The pain. Humiliation. And then the reason. You were running. Yes! Running from being captured. You didn’t know why they were chasing you but now you did. You had been born of the force. Just like Kylo’s grandfather was.

 

Your mother had felt used by the force. An entity she didn’t even understand. She had sold you off before she died. She hoped she would bury all the pain that your existence brought to her by selling you off. Your whole life was a lie. Your father wasn’t really your father.

 

It was too much. Knowing it all was too much. All at once you felt every lash of the whip. Every violation to your body. How the force took up life in your mother and destroyed her very being in order to create you.

 

And for what!? You thought the force did everything with purpose!

 

You broke down. A mess. Sobbing on the floor. You hadn’t done anything. You simply existed and for that your mother condemned you to a life in Pleasure Planet. She probably didn’t even understand how the force worked!

 

Kylo’s warm hands touched you and you flinched. You didn’t realize how hard you had been screaming until he held you fast and you felt the burn in your throat.

 

“Take it away. Take it all away.” Kylo rocked you back and forth to soothe you. But it didn’t remove the pain. Kylo’s powers were just a scratch compared to yours. And with your help Padme would beat it all.

 

“Shhh… I got you, my love. I got you” Kylo’s voice embraced you and it felt like soft silk. You melted in his arms as you realized the reason to everything.

 

This was the plan of the force. You were to live such a tortured life at the beginning so that you could pass down your strength in the force to Padme and teach her its ways. The force would then be able to be passed down without any need to hurt anyone like it had hurt your mother before.

 

Tomorrow you would let Kylo take away all your memories. Every last one of them that came before you met Kylo. If he wouldn’t take it for you, you would take it yourself. You realized how all your power meant you didn’t have to rely on him.

 

But that didn’t mean you no longer needed him. He was you anchor. He had saved you. But he was wrong too. Pleasure Planet was an abomination. It had to be destroyed.

 

Before your memories of Pleasure Planet would be taken away you would destroy it all.

 

Kylo heard all your plans in your head and to your surprise he had not tried to fight you on your decision

 

“If it is the will of the force… then so be it”

 

“Screw the force. The force is left to us, the knights, and Padme to control. We control it. It is ours. The will of the force is of no consequence now. It is our will that will reign”

 

Kylo knelt before you and so did his knights

 

“The pain… the memories… you took them away from me for a reason. Promise me you’ll take them away once again. It is the only way I can pass down the teachings of the force in a pure balanced way- with no bias and hatred.”

 

“Is that your will, my love?”

 

“It is”

 

Kylo stands up and in a single motion he carries you like a newly wed bride

 

“Then so be it, my empress”

 

Tomorrow you would destroy the planet that gave you hurt. Tomorrow Kylo Ren would take all that hurt away. And you would be back in his arms. At his complete mercy. Just the way you liked- craved- loved it”

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless plug. Check out my complete ABO story Here for you. It's about Alpha Kylo and Omega Rey who is way much more younger than Kylo. Kylo's the emperor and Rey was brought up to be Kylo's omega since she was a pup.


	15. Pleasure is not just a state of mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took me long enough but I finally finished it. Enjoy.

You didn’t think it would be this beautiful… destruction.

 

Ashes danced in a swirling motion and the wind kept up a constant pace

 

This is better than a death star

 

\--- A single push of a button and an instant blow. Where’s the beauty in that?

 

No…

 

This slow and ragged end is much better. The way you willed the force like a glove and sent everything down. Kylo was but a spectator to the greatest show on the galaxy. He played no other part than to be the shoulders to sag on once all the energy drained from you.

 

A few were found to be alive. But in the end they all had to go. Even the slaves. What life could they live outside this atmosphere? They were too used to the system here. It was mercy really.

 

The people who indulged in the planet’s pleasure, however… that was an entirely different thing. You told Kylo that the empire their daughter would rule was going to perfect. The only corruption they would allow was those that yielded good results. Corruption to the human body did not yield good results.

 

The men became sleezy and egotistic. And you didn’t grant them the swift death they begged for. They burned slowly and painfully with the planet they lusted on.

 

You encountered a woman along the way. She was pretty. Just like all the other girls. More than a cunt for sure, but that didn’t change the way the men treated her. She brought up her hand to you as if in penance. She called to you by a name you thought belonged to you.

 

It couldn’t though. Could it?

 

How did she know you? Everyone else begged but her… she called you as if you knew each other.

 

“It’s me… Cassy… remember??? Please, y/n, stop this!” Tears streamed down her face like an endless ocean. But they dried too quickly in the heat

 

You cocked your head and lifted a brow. Perhaps she was a friend from _before_? Your memories did come back but they were only pictures. No names. No voices. Just pure hateful feeling.

 

Kylo merely shrugged.

 

“How am supposed to know every whore here? The day I came here was the day I made my first and last purchase” Then he took you cheek and fervently whispered

 

“Only you”

 

His words rang in your head as you laid your wrath upon it all.

 

You ended her life as quickly as you ended the others’.

 

It had finished so soon. But you enjoyed it. Craved it. Your hunger for their deaths sent you burning more than you should. Kylo shook you out of the trance and as soon as you saw his beautiful face, you had snapped out of it.

 

He smiled at you and praised you. Sweet nothings that meant everything to you.

 

“It’s done… It’s done” He said as he rocked you back and forth in an effort to sooth you.

 

“Was I good?” Even in your tired state you still managed to whisper.

 

“You were perfect” He kisses your lips and only when he broke it did you fall into his arms for him to catch. He sent all the maids in your ship away. He said he wanted to tend to you himself. And so he did.

 

He took every bit of clothing you wore and threw it to the floor. He laid you on a bath and instantly all your dirt washed away. He took a wet towel and wrung it in his hands before he wiped you clean.

 

Kylo even took his time to stare at your breasts. Your nipples were upright and pink. He pinched and roamed his thumb around and in your sleep you elicited a delightful moan that made his cock twitch.

 

He was definitely going to take you as soon as you were up. If the force couldn’t help him he’d take you in your sleep.

 

As soon as you were dry and properly clothed he brought tucked you in for the trip back home.

 

When you woke you had forgotten everything. Just as he had promised, he took all the pain away and merely left you with powers you didn’t know how to use.

 

“Balance” He said

 

“I know you only wanted me to remove the memories from before you met me… but what you did in that planet… I never want you to know”

 

You wept. You didn’t like it. The way he just conjured your memories for his taste. But he believed he was protecting you.

 

He kissed you and stroked your hair throughout the rest of the trip back home to calm you down. You felt like your throat was scarred from heat and the soul in you dreamt of ashes.

 

But you never knew what it meant.

 

The moment you landed, Padme was waiting on the platform. Her hair was well kept but with messy hints of an eventful day. You smiled and Kylo nudged you forward to go get your girl who ran to the two of you.

 

“Mommy and Daddy!” She kept squealing. Force you missed her! You kept twirling her around and when you finally settled her back on the ground she latched to her father immediately

 

“Daddy, I missed you!” Yes… he misses her too. Kylo couldn’t even imagine how he got through this whole trip without her. His little light.

 

He peppers her with kisses that makes her giggle and smile brightly. He whispers to her ear

 

“Why don’t you tell mommy all about you first night without us” The energetic child was giddy with excitement once again and jumped up and down to her mama to pick her up. You hoisted her up and immediately she began her story. The two of you went inside of the palace to continue your chat

 

Kylo followed closely until one of his knights went up

 

“Master…” Kylo looks at him and he kneels

 

“Speak”

 

…

 

“Master, it is not my place but… your wife… her power in the force… it was- it-”

 

“It was perfection” Kylo finished for him but the knight wasn’t finished

 

“Yes… but why? Why did you take away her memory on the planet? How is she to know the extent of her powers?”

 

“Did you not see what she did?” Kylo had fully faced the knight already at this point

 

“Such a pretty little thing. My wife is so fragile. If she remembered what she did, the guilt and pain would eat her, and all that balance, in all it’s pureness, would vanish… Years ago the Jedi believed my grandfather was the chosen one. Then when that turned out wrong they latched on to my idiot uncle who might as well be dead. For once I believed it was me. Then I saw my daughter. Did you see the princess? She didn’t even know what she was doing until I pointed it out to her. She laughed it off like it was a magic trick. Her signature read higher than ever recorded.  But what she didn’t know was that she subconsciously tricked her mother into believing that she didn’t have to tell me the truth.”

 

The knight was silent but inside the revelations shook him

 

“It wasn’t my daughter’s fault of course. The force has a way of concealing itself until it knows that those around it can be trusted to wield it. I was the one it tried to conceal itself from, but now it understands that I am here to help her. Both of them. And so it revealed itself to me. It was until I brought my wife back to Pleasure Planet that I realized I brought her there so that I could see how she would react to having all her memories”

 

“My wife may have the powers of the force, but it is only my daughter who can balance it. If the two of them both exerted powerful actions through the force, it would doom the two of them. So I had to choose. My wife who had destroyed everything in her way because of painful memories, or my daughter… so young… so ready to be molded… who can bring true and perfect balance… I think you know the answer”

 

“Master…”

 

“You are to speak of this to no one. And when you guard me and my family you shall keep this in mind. The things I do to my wife, in and out of our rooms, it may disgust you but I do it all to subdue her silent yearning for power

 

… yes… I know you hear the way I take her… the way I use her as if she were still a slave of that planet…, and her mind may have forgotten it, but her body hasn’t. And I won’t insult you by lying… I enjoy every bit of it”

 

Kylo doesn’t wait for what the knight has to say next. He leaves the knight and goes to his family.

 

_His family_

Kylo finds the you and Padme in the library. It was one of your favorite places. You didn’t think anyone else in the whole galaxy had this many books. Real books. With real paper.

 

Padme is engaged in an animated story of all the things she did while you two were away. It warmed Kylo’s heart to know his daughter was alright.

 

Kylo snuck behind the two of them and enveloped them both in his arms. They giggled together. It was probably the most domesticated picture ever.

 

“Now why wasn’t I invited to this story telling hm?”

 

“Daddy! I can tell you about it again” Padme jumps from your lap and asks Kylo to lift her up in the air.

 

“Yes, in fact you can tell it to him as he tucks you into bed. It’s late already, love” You say and immediately Padme’s face turns sad

 

“But mommy, I don’t want to sleep yet” She says but her cute little yawn gives it all away.

 

“Come on, love. I’m excited to hear all about it” Kylo kisses Padme as she lays her head on his shoulder. Kylo offers you his hand so you can stand up and he holds you in his arms as the three of you walk to Padme’s room.

 

After a long story of which Kylo had been so eager to listen, Padme was done for the day. Her parents tucked her in her bed and wished her a good night.

 

Back in your bedroom as soon as you and Kylo had changed he calls you out to sit with him in the bed. He’s looks relaxed with his feet cross together and head up against a pillow. He pats his lap and you follow his request to lay on it. He feels so warm that you nuzzle him.

 

“You took more than what I asked you to take didn’t you?”

 

You already knew the answer. But you wanted to hear it from him

 

“You wouldn’t be able to live with yourself if I didn’t take it”

 

“Ky, those are my memories. I got them back from… from…” You sit up and shake your head with a groan

 

“I can’t even remember what planet! It’s driving me nuts!”

 

Kylo looks at you, as if in warning to keep you voice in check. You immediately bow your head in guilt. You didn’t mean to lose your temper

 

Kylo contemplates you for a while. He stares at you long and hard. He has an idea in mind but he’s hesitating. The things he saw in Pleasure Planet reminded him of his lustful desires. The women there… all ready for him.

 

“Fine… I’ll tell you. I won’t ever take away your memories ever again. But there is a price. I shall ask you to do some things. Things you’ve done before, but of course I made you forget. And you will do it without question”

 

You cock your head. What in the force is he thinking?

 

 

One year later

 

It was extravagant. Even until now you couldn’t believe that Kylo actually got you an entire planet all to yourselves. But as he pointed out, it needed to be done. He needed to give it to you. There were only a few people allowed to enter the planet. It was heavily guarded with a force field around it and only one entrance in and out that was monitored 24/7. The only people allowed to enter were staff and guards.

 

Padme would be allowed to go with her parents, but only to stay on one side of the planet. The other side was just for mommy and daddy. She had no complaints. Your little 5-year old didn’t even know the full extent of how powerful and important her parents were anyway. To her, you and Kylo were just mom and dad. And she was happy as long as spent most of her days with her parents.

 

After you left Padme and her nannies in your main Planetside Estate you and Kylo flew to the other side of the planet where another few days of interesting fun was waiting. Interesting wouldn’t be how most couples would describe what you did but then again you weren’t most couples.

 

Most couples didn’t rule the entire galaxy. Most couples didn’t own their own planet. Most couples didn’t have an army at their command. Most couples didn’t have the power of the force. And most importantly,

 

Most couples didn’t have an extreme master-slave relationship.

 

As soon as the pilot dropped you off at you secluded beach side estate it was just you, your master, and a few troopers and staff who had to be reconditioned after every visit so that they wouldn’t retain anything that they saw or heard.

 

“Pet”

 

Master called you. Even in your thoughts you called him as master when you were on this side of the planet. You come to him. He’s on the main entrance to the living space and you kneel in submission before him. He dirties his shoes by putting the dirty soles on top of each of his feet.

 

You kiss it and leave you head down on the floor. Awaiting your master’s instructions

 

All around you the staff are busy putting in your suitcases to your rooms and as soon as they are out of sight he nudges your head with his foot. Ordering you to kneel up. You do so instantly.

 

He puts your collar around your neck. He takes out the leash and you slightly tilt your neck to allow him to put it on you. But instead he throws it out on the garden

 

“Fetch”

You kiss his feet once more before walking to get it. One hand and knee after the other.

 

_Whish_

Kylo hits you hard on your back with a riding crop

 

“Faster!”

 

You show a little bit more enthusiasm after the hit. You bite your lip to ease the pain but it still hurts. You pick the leash up with your teeth and hurry back to your master who takes it from you to put on your collar

 

He pets your hair and you close your eyes to relish in his affection

 

“Good pet”

 

With another hit of the crop you follow him as he leads you inside the house

 

“Where should I fuck you first, pet?”

 

This is a trick you know it. You’re not allowed to talk when you’re on this side of the planet. Only when he explicitly tells you to, but even that’s very rare. No. In this part of the planet you take everything your master gives you in silence. Be it love or be it pain. The only noises he allows you are the simple whimpers and moans.

 

You gesture with your nose to the soft sofa in one of the rooms and for that you earn yourself another hit in the ass

 

“Pets aren’t allowed the soft comforts of a sofa. I’ll take you on the floor like the bitch you are”

 

He tugs hard on your leash and he takes a spread bar for your legs. He takes your arms behind you and puts them in a tight monoglove

 

“Don’t want you to hurt yourself” He breathes down your neck as he kisses you. He rips away your dress and you stay there. Head down on the floor and secured tight for your master to take you.

 

He teases the lips of your hot cunt with his crop. You shiver in fear and whimper.

 

_Smack_

 

He hits you hard on your ass. He goes at you again and again until whimpering isn’t enough. You moan and sob there. Desperate for relief. Tears are falling down your face. After a few hits he stops and tries to regain his breath. It gets tiring when he hits you too many times in a row.

He then kneels behind your properly presented ass and takes a plug. With no lube and merely his spit to show for, he pops it in your tight ass hole. He hits your ass one more time on each cheek with his palm before he takes out his hard cock to rub against your pussy.

 

“Is this what you want, pet? I can already see you dripping”

 

You moan. Oh force you want it. You want it really bad.

 

“Remember the rules”

 

He thrusts in you quickly. He takes you hard. Without a care in the world.

 

Of course you remembered the rules. You weren’t allowed to cum. Not even a little bit. He only ever made you cum on the last time he would fuck you before leaving this side of the planet. But that would be 2 days away. 2 days of endless teasing with no relief.

 

You moan hard and hard as he goes deeper and deeper.

 

“Mgaaah. Gaah. Gaah” It gets harder to hold it in with each thrust. You concentrate hard. The moment you cum without his permission you’ll regret it hard.

 

He takes your hair in a bundle and pulls on it hard to help him keep his cock in. Your pussy is getting warmer. If his grunts mean anything it’s that he’s going to cum soon. Which means you wont have to hold it in any longer.

 

He spills inside you with a sigh. You breathe hard. Closing your eyes, you mentally thank yourself for holding it in. He lets go of your head you slump down to the floor. Once he has his cock out he spills whatever is left of his seed onto your body.

 

Sticky and salty. That’s going to be your body for the next few days.

 

It’s not all bad sometimes. In fact, it’s actually really fun. You and Kylo got to this agreement easily. After returning your memories you couldn’t deny how much your body betrayed you when it came to Kylo’s dominating voice.

 

And he was right, they were painful memories. Easy to say you had him take them away, save for some of important stuff about your abilities in the force. He played with your head for a while. You knew this. He made sure you only needed to remember what he wanted you to. The only thing off limits were the times after he had officially married you. Both he and you held that close to your hearts. Kylo could never take that away. Especially since having Padme.

 

This was consensual. Every bit of it. An escape from your usual lives. It was tiring to run an entire empire, and this definitely eased the two of you up a bit.

 

When Kylo wasn’t busy fucking you to no end he was petting you. Playing fetch with you on the beach or even swimming with you. He always made sure you were safe and always made sure you were ok.

 

At night you either slept on the floor in a small bed for pets or you were on the bed with your master with his cock in your mouth. On times where he needed to punish you for the night, he would lock you up in a glass cage with dildos up your ass and cunt. He’d put them on high and leave you to cum endlessly. That was his thing. Either you don’t cum at all or you don’t stop cumming.

 

You ate like a true pet. From his hands or on the floor with your gloved hands that you couldn’t use. You had to use your mouth. Kylo always made sure to season it with his seed. You greedily ate it all.

 

Every time he fucked you it was never soft. Slow and loving sex were for when you were out of the planet. But inside, he was rough. Like the true sith that he was.

 

Once your stay on this excusive side of the planet was over he would take off your collar and proceed to fuck you once again like a husband would fuck his wife. Full of need, want, and passion. Then you’d cum- Finally cum. Even after you came you wouldn’t let his cock leave you. You’d bask in it’s large feeling in you and you would kiss Kylo in thanks.

 

After that he would carry you up like a bride and take you back on the ship to leave. Even when he was being extra careful he would always have a med droid check you. He’d even have them check while you were still master-slave.

 

You would just roll your eyes at how possessive and overly caring Kylo was sometimes. But Kylo wouldn’t hear your protest saying everything is fine. He loved you too much to let something as your health and safety go overlooked.

 

When you arrived back in the estate Padme would usually still be asleep. Kylo would spend the night kissing all your hurts away and bathing you. He loved taking care of you after every little excursion you had.

 

In the middle of the night Padme would sneak in and Kylo would pick her up with ease.

 

“I missed you, daddy” She whispered.  

 

“Shhh… your mother is asleep” He would pet her hair and put her between you and Kylo.

 

The next morning she would ask for the first time what you called the planet. Her face was so innocent when she asked. She was perched on your lap as she played with a dolly. It was breakfast and tou were tyring to feed her cereal while Kylo was busy reading holos.

 

When she asked both you and Kylo stopped to look at each other.

 

You never really thought of a name. To the public it was a secret military base. It was even guarded like one- sometimes even more. So it had merely been assigned a series of numbers and letters as a code.

 

“Well what do you want to call it, love?” Kylo asked his daughter.

 

Padme merely shrugged. She took a bite of the cereal her mother was feeding her and suddenly an idea popped

 

“Oh I know! We can call it Sunlight!” Padme said and you and Kylo giggled.

 

“Sunlight? Sunlight planet, dear?” You asked her. Kylo reached for your hand so he could caress it as he waited for the answer of his clever daughter

 

“Hmm… not sure why. Probably because it’s always sunny in here”

 

True. Kylo thought. That was one of the reasons why he chose it. It reminded him of you. His light. You and Kylo smiled at each other. You kissed Padme and after a nod from Kylo you said

 

“Yeah… I think that’ll be good”

 

“Yeyyy! Can we go swim afterwards?”

 

“Your father has an important event to go to--”

 

“It’s fine, love. We can stay for a few more hours.” Padme was ready to jump off and thank her dad when he said

 

“But… we leave as soon as we’re done ok? No more stalling” Padme giggled. She always did that. She loved the planet. It was her home away from home.

 

She kissed you and went to kiss her dad before running off to change for the beach, her worried maids following after her.

 

“Your highness, please slow down!”

 

She had way too much energy for such a small person.

 

“So… what do you think of the name?” Kylo asked, still holding your hand

 

“It’s good Ky. I mean it…”

 

“Well I had a better name for it. But it’ll have to stay between us”

 

You stood up and started to walk to him

 

“Hm… a secret name? What are you up to, emperor Ren?” You teased Kylo who grabbed your arm to pull you into his lap

 

“Nothing, my sweet empress” He nipped your ear which made you moan

 

“Well what name did you have in mind” You looked at him in all seriousness. A smile started to form on his lips. He held your chin tight and kissed you deep.

 

The force linked you two together and you instantly knew what he was thinking. You stopped your kiss to look at him again. He knew you heard it in his head. He was worried you’d hate it but your smile took all of his worry away

 

“Pleasure Planet it is”

 

You resumed your heated kiss and Kylo made sure to make you cum right before Padme would enter the doors to the dining room once more.

 

All was perfect.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you loved it. Any and all comments welcomed. Thank you for the support. Wouldn't have finished this without your kind words.
> 
> While I have you please check out my other pics. 
> 
> Here for you- rey/kylo (ABO) - Complete
> 
> Here for you- rey/kylo (prompt fic) - Ongoing
> 
> A princess to be won - rey/kylo - On going


End file.
